Gundam SEED Neptunia,Generation of Strike
by GX-Nepgear
Summary: Akira ,seorang anak yang menyukai Gundam dan Nepgear, CPU candidate Planeptune. Takdir mereka berdua terikat dengan 1 Mobile Suit Putih, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. Earth Federation Alliance dan Space Revolution Force, pihak manakah yang akan memenangkan perang ? dan untuk apakah Akira dan Nepgear sebenarnya harus bertarung ? ( rated M karena ada unsur kekerasan )
1. PHASE 00

**Phase 00 : Here comes the Crew**

* * *

Suatu Tempat di luar angkasa...

" Jadi kami harus mengumpulkan semua data data dari semua era pak ? " kata seorang Gadis berkisar berumur 18 tahun dengan memakai Seragam seperti seragam militer dan mengenakan topi kapten kapal yang sedang berbicara melalui monitor  
" Tentu saja! Kalau kita tidak cepat cepat mengoleksi semua data di semua Era maka akan terjadi bencana besar ! " Jawab seseorang di monitor dengan nada marah dan sweetdrop  
" Tapi kami kekurangan Kru dan lagi pula kami hanya membawa 5 buah MS ( Mobile Suit ) saja..." jawab gadis tersebut sambil melihat monitor yang mengawasi hangar yang terdapat 5 buah Robot besar  
" Huft...,Dengar aku juga tidak ingin mengirim kalian sebenarnya,hanya saja kalian yang tidak mendapat tugas " Jawab Orang di monitor tersebut sambil membetulkan topinya " Aku akan mengirimkan kalian beberapa potongan data dari Era yang kami punya dan kalian harus melengkapi nya sendiri. " , kemudian orang tersebut mengetik sesuatu

[ YOU GOT EMAIL ] , muncul di layar komputer sebelah gadis tersebut berbicara dengan seseorang tersebut.

" Inikan..., Jadi benar tugas kami tetap mengusir mereka? " jawab gadis tersebut sambil shock  
" Tentu saja tidak...,..." jawab orang tersebut sambil memegang kumisnya  
" Jadi kami hanya perlu melawan saja ? " Tanya Gadis tersebut sambil sweetdrop dan memasang ekspresi tidak mengerti  
" Seperti itulah,baiklah aku mempunyai saran untukmu... " Jawab orang tersebut  
" Eh? Apa itu ? " Tanya gadis tersebut dengan ekpresi ingin tahu  
" Lebih baik kau mencari kru dari dunia selain dunia kita,dengan begitu akan mudah mendapatkan kru bervariatif dan kemungkinan besar akan mendapat juga kru yang tahu soal sejarah Mobile Suit dan lain lain. " Jawab orang tersebut dengan nada bangga  
" Maksud anda menculik orang lain dari dunia lain ? " kata gadis tersebut dengan sedikit meragukan saran atasannya  
" Ugh...bukan menculik tapi meminta tolong! " balas orang tersebut dengan nada kecil  
" I-Itu sama saja dengan menculik orang lain... " kata gadis tersebut dengan nada semakin meragukan atasannya " Lalu bagaimana cara kami mendapatkan kru kami? " Tambah sang Gadis  
" Biar aku yang mengaturnya... " Jawab orang tersebut sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Kemudian di Dunia nyata / Real World dimana Gundam adalah anime robot yang sangat populer dikalangan anak laki laki dengan cerita drama dan perangnya mulai menjadi tren yang tidak asing dimulut orang,namun beredar juga isu tentang beberapa anak yang menghilang ketika bermain game Gundam yang sedang beredar.

* * *

" Huft...Bosannya,tidak ada game baru,tidak ada tugas sekolah... *hoam " Kata seorang anak laki laki yang memakai jaket biru tua dengan 2 garis putih dibagian legannya dan menggunakan celana jeans dan juga memiliki rambut sedkit berantakan berwarna coklat.  
" Apa yang kau lakukan Akira ?Bukannya tadi sekolah memberikan tugas liburan ke kita ? Jawab seorang anak laki laki berambut hitam dengan memakai kaos Biru dengan kantong didada juga garis merah merah di lengan serta memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam serta membawa console game dengan kasetnya  
" Eh?kaset apa itu Kaito? " Jawab Akira laki laki dengan rambut berwarna coklat  
" Biasa,Hyperdimension Neptunia serta uhm... aku tidak tahu kalau ada game Gundam baru jadi aku tadi membelinya juga... " jawab Kaito anak laki laki dengan rambut berwarna hitam  
" Game Gundam baru ? biar kulihat... " Akira mengambil kaset Gundam dari tangan Kaito  
" Hey kenapa kau ambil ? ! " jawab Kaito dengan kaget ketika kasetnya diambil oleh Akira  
" Tidak apa - apa kan,huh? Aku tidak pernah melihat game Gundam ini di Internet apa kau yakin ini asli ? " kata Akira dengan rasa penasaran , " Bukankah game Gundam baru akan mulai keluar Bulan depan ? " Tambah Akira  
" Kenapa tidak kau main kan saja ? Daripada kau lihat terus... " Kata Kaito sambil memainkan game Neptunianya  
" Ah! Tentu... " Kata Akira dengan nada ingin tahu

Akira pun memasukan kaset game tersebut ke consolenya dan setelah Akira menyalakan consolenya dan memplay gamenya tiba tiba sesuatu terjadi...

" Are ? Kenapa layarnya putih saja ? " Kata Akira dengan sedikti bahasa jepang sambil memegang Stick Consolenya  
" Ke-kelihatannya aku membeli game palsu...,mungkin aku akan kembali ke toko game lagi dan meminta uangku dikem- " Kata Kaito ketika hendak mengeluarkan kasetnya dan tiba tiba Akira memegang bahu Kaito  
" Tunggu,lihat ada tulisan yang muncul ! " Kata Akira sambil menunjuk ke arah Layar.  
" [ Daripada bermain kenapa tidak langsung merasakan langsung menjadi pilot MS ] apa maksudnya ini ? " Jawab Kaito sambil membaca tulisannya  
" Ada tulisan baru lagi..., [ Ingin Mulai bermain ? Jika iya pilih 'YES ' jika tidak maka matikan saja console ] , bagaimana kalau ya ? " Jawab Akira dengan penasaran  
" Tu-Tunggu dulu siapa tahu ini April-Mobs seseorang seperti kita akan diberi Jump-Scare atau semacamnya ! " Jawab Kaito dengan nada takut  
Lalu Akira memencet tombol Yes dengan bilang " Terlambat... "

Lalu Layar TV tersebut bercahaya terang sekali sampai mata kedua anak tersebut harus ditutupi oleh tangan mereka.

" Hey?!apa yang terjadi ?! " Kata Kaito dengan takut  
" En-entahlah! Eh?! Ke-kenapa aku terasa seperti tersedot ?! " Jawab Akira dengan nada menyesal memilih ' YES '  
" WWWWWWAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! " Teriak Akira dan Kaito ketika mulai tersedot masuk ke TV

Lalu Kedua Anak tersebut masuk tersedot kedalam TV.

* * *

Sementara itu di Gamindustri,di dunia dimana terdapat 4 daratan Nation Besar ; Planeptune, Lastion, Lowee, Dan Leanbox.,Namun terdapat Pasukan yang dikenal sebagai ASIC,kelompok yang berdedikasi terhadap Arfoire dengan dipimpin oleh CFW tahun pengaruh ASIC terus bertambah dan mulai berpengaruh di beberapa warga itu sudah berlalu lama sekali,itu semua berkat para CPU yang berhasil membawa kedamaian kembali ke Gamindustri,1 tahun berlalu sejak itu dan para CPU candidate berkumpul kembali di planeptune karena sesuatu.

* * *

" Jadi apa yang kita lakukan disini Nepgear? " kata Uni,gadis berambut twin tail hitam yang mengenakan baju hitam  
" Uhm sebenarnya aku mendapat sebuah surat tapi aku tidak tahu dari siapa ini... " jawab Nepgear,gadis berambut ungu dengan mengenakan pakaian putih  
" Isi surat tersebut meminta kita ke suatu tempat untuk menolong mereka,begitu isinya... " Lanjut kata gadis berambut ungu tersebut  
" Bukankah itu sedikit aneh... " jawab Rom salah satu dari gadis kembar yang mengenakan pakaian biru dan rambut yang lebih pendek dari saudaranya.  
" Tapi setidaknya kita tidak akan lagi bosan. " Tambah Ram gadis yang mirip dengan Rom yang mengenakan baju berwarna pink dan memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dari Rom dengan nada ingin tahu maksud surat tersebut  
" Mungkin sebaiknya kita memanggil kakak kita yang lainnya... " Jawab Nepgear dengan hati hati  
" He-hei lihat disana ada yang bercahaya ! " Kata Uni sambil menunjuk ke arah tersebut  
" I-itu kan dari arah tempat dimana tujuan yang ditulis di pesan..." Jawab Nepgear dengan nada cemas

Para CPU candidate-pun berlarian kearah cahaya tersebut dan sesampainya disana...

" Uhm,cahayanya menghilang... " kata Nepgear yang mencari cahaya tersebut  
" Hei aku melihat sesuatu disana ? " Kata Rom sambil menunjuk ke suatu benda yang ada di dekat pohon

Para CPU-pun mendekati benda tersebut

" I-Inikan Console ? " Kata Uni ketika mengambil barang tersebut  
" Hei lihat ada tulisan di layar console tersebut " tambah Ram ketika melihat layar Console tersebut  
" [ Selamat kan dunia kami ] , maksudnya. ? " Kata Uni dengan bingung  
" Hei lihat ada tulisan lagi ! " Lanjut Ram  
" [ Jika iya maka pilih ' YES ' jika tidak maka tinggalkan console tersebut ] " Kata Rom sambil membaca tulisan di layar console  
Tanpa disengaja Nepgear memilih ' YES '  
" Eh ?! " kata Nepgear sambil melihat jari jarinya  
Tiba tiba layar console tersebut berchaya terang sekali sampai membuat para CPU candidate harus menutupi mata mereka dengan tangan  
" Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan ? " kata Uni  
" Ak-Aku tidak tahu ! HWA ! ! " Teriak Nepgear yang sedang panik  
" He-hey kenapa kita terasa sedang disedot masuk ! " Kata Uni sambil merasakan dirinya tersedot  
" Ka-Kau Benar,wha?HHHWWaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! " Teriak Ram ketika tersedot  
" Ra-Ram ?! HHHWwaaaaaa ! ! " Teriak Rom yang berusaha menarik Ram tetapi ikut terhisap  
" Rom ! Ram ! He? MUS-Mustahhhhiiiiiilllllll ! " Teriak Uni yang ikut terhisap  
" Wah? Nep-Neptune ! ! " Teriak Nepgear dan ikut terhisap kedalam layar Console

* * *

Sementara itu,kembali di luar angkasa

* * *

" Ok,aku sudah mendapatkan Kru nya,mereka akan terlempar di hangar mu. " Jawab Orang di layar monitor  
" Ah?Ap-APA?! " Kata Gadis tersebut dengan kaget  
Tiba tiba ada bunyi panggilan masuk terdengar  
" Ke-Kenapa Max ? " Jawab Gadis tersebut dengan sedikit gelisah  
" Kap-kapten ada 6 orang yang tiba tiba terlempar di hangar,ap-apa yang harus kami lakukan ? " jawab mekanik tersebut dengan bingung yang disertai dengan rasa takut  
" Ba-bawa mereka ke ruang medis ce-cepat ! " Kata Gadis tersebut dengan rasa bersalah  
" Ba-Baik ! " balas mekanik tersebut sambil mengakhiri percakapannya  
" Me-mereka sudah datang... " Kata gadis tersebut dengan rasa bersalah  
" Tolong ya! Kapten Marie " panggilan ke orang tersebut pun terputus  
" Ugh?huft... Apa boleh buat... " jawab Marie,sambil mengenakan topinya kembali dan keluar dari ruangannya

* * *

 **( MOU HITOTSU NO MIRAI ~STARRY SPIRITS~ )**

 **naze arasoi wa tsuzuku?**  
 **kokoro no nakade kono sora de**  
( Akira melihat ke langit dengan banyak mobile suit bertebangan melewatinya )

 **yori sou kotomo umaku deki nakute**  
 **egao no mukou de dareka ga nai teiru keredo**  
( Nepgear melihat ke danau dimana pantulan mobile suit yang bertebangan terlihat samar samar )

 **yume wo**  
( Akira melihat ke arah Aile Strike Gundam yang ada disebelahnya )  
 **dakishimetara**  
( Nepgear melihat ke arah Sword Strike Gundam yang ada dibelakangnya )  
 **mirai wa kaete yukeru toki wo koete**  
( Rom,Ram,Uni dan Kaito berdiri dengan Aegis Gundam,Gundam Mk-II Putih dan hitam dan Jesta Cannon dibelakang mereka )

 **mou hitotsu no asu he omou no mama hashiru yo**  
( Akira dengan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot berlari di hangar ke kokpit Aile Strike )  
 **kanashi misae mo koete miseru kitto**  
( Aile Strike Meluncur dari White Base disertai dengan Aegis Gundam, 2 Gundam Mk-II, dan Jesta Cannon di Base Jabber)  
 **tada hitotsu no ai wo shirru tameni itami ga arunara**  
( White Base menembakkan Mega Particle Cannon didepan untuk mengusir MS didepan)  
 **tsuyo ku naru**  
( Sosok seseorang yang hanya terlihat muluntnya sedang tersenyum dengan sebuah MS yang matanya bersinar merah )

 **LOOKING FOR ANOTHER TOMOTTOW**  
( Kaito berpose " V " sambil memegang Helmnya di depan Aegis Gundam dan sosok banyangan MS )  
 **nido to mayowa nai SPIRITS**  
( Uni yang memegang Helmnya berdiri dan tersenyum di depan Jesta Cannon dan sosok bayangan MS )  
 **mujun ni michita iku oku mo no hikari**  
( Rom dan Ram melambaikan tangan didepan Gundam Mk-II Hitam dan Putih dengan 2 sosok bayangan 2 MS )  
 **kagayaki wo tsunaide itsuno hi ni ka ooki na negai wo**  
( Akira dan Nepgear melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian tersenyum dengan Aile Strike,Sword Strike dan Launcher Strike dibelakang mereka dan sosok bayangan MS dengan Sayap)  
 **kitto kanaeru himade**  
( Aile Strike Terbang kearah matahari dan matahari menyinari layar hingga putih )

* * *

 **Author : Hey perkenalkan namaku GXLatias,aku baru disini dan ini adalah fan fict pertama yang aku buat disini,seperti yang kalian lihat bahwa Fan Fict ini merupakan crossover Neptunia dan Gundam,well sebenarnya base cerita ini mirip dengan game SD Gundam,namun fanfict ini lebih kearah cerita tokoh Akira dan Nepgear ketimbang berkeliling di sejarah aku ingin membuat ceritanya seperti Gundam SEED namun sangat lah disayangkan kalau ceritanya dibuat benar benar mirip Gundam sekian kata kataku,see you on next chapter**

 **Nu Gandamu Dake Ja Nai ~**


	2. PHASE 01

**Sebelumnya di Phase 00**

" Jadi kami harus mengumpulkan semua data data dari semua era pak ? " kata seorang Gadis berkisar berumur 18 tahun dengan memakai Seragam seperti seragam militer dan mengenakan topi kapten kapal yang sedang berbicara melalui monitor

" Huft...Bosannya,tidak ada game baru,tidak ada tugas sekolah... *hoam " Kata seorang anak laki laki yang memakai jaket biru tua dengan 2 garis putih dibagian legannya dan menggunakan celana jeans dan juga memiliki rambut sedkit berantakan berwarna coklat.

" Kenapa tidak kau main kan saja ? Daripada kau lihat terus... " Kata Kaito sambil memainkan game Neptunianya  
" Ah! Tentu... " Kata Akira dengan nada ingin tahu

" Tu-Tunggu dulu siapa tahu ini April-Mobs seseorang seperti kita akan diberi Jump-Scare atau semacamnya ! " Jawab Kaito dengan nada takut  
Lalu Akira memencet tombol Yes dengan bilang " Terlambat... "

" WWWWWWAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! " Teriak Akira dan Kaito ketika mulai tersedot masuk ke TV

" I-Inikan Console ? " Kata Uni ketika mengambil barang tersebut

" He-hey kenapa kita terasa sedang disedot masuk ! " Kata Uni sambil merasakan dirinya tersedot  
" Ka-Kau Benar,wha?HHHWWaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! " Teriak Ram ketika tersedot  
" Ra-Ram ?! HHHWwaaaaaa ! ! " Teriak Rom yang berusaha menarik Ram tetapi ikut terhisap  
" Rom ! Ram ! He? MUS-Mustahhhhiiiiiilllllll ! " Teriak Uni yang ikut terhisap  
" Wah? Nep-Neptune ! ! " Teriak Nepgear dan ikut terhisap kedalam layar Console

* * *

" Akira,kau besar ingin jadi apa ? " Tanya seorang kakek kakek yang memiliki wajah yang sangat bersahabat  
" Aku...Aku ingin menjadi tentara agar bisa melindungi kakek !...bukan, agar aku bisa melindungi semuanya ! " Jawab seorang anak Kecil yang sedang dipangku oleh kakek kakek  
" ho ho ho,cita - citamu besar sekali tidak harus jadi tentara agar bisa melindungi semua orang... " jawab kakek tersebut dengan sedikit menghela nafas  
" Ma-maksud kakek ? " Tanya Anak kecil tersebut

Semua menjadi putih dan terdengar suara tabrakan mobil

" HEI CEPAT TOLONG DIA ! " Teriak seseorang yang berusaha mengeluarkan seorang anak yang terluka dari mobil  
" Astaga,apa yang terjadi sebenarnya... " Jawab Ibu Ibu yang melihat mobil yang tertabrak  
" A-ayah...Ibu... " kata seorang anak dengan luka dikepalanya yang melihat orang tuanya tidak bergerak

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap lagi

* * *

 **( MOU HITOTSU NO MIRAI ~STARRY SPIRITS~ )**

 **naze arasoi wa tsuzuku?  
** ( Terlihat Bumi dan Space Colony dengan berbagai bangkai MS dimana mana )  
 **kokoro no nakade kono sora de  
** ( Akira melihat ke langit dengan banyak mobile suit bertebangan melewatinya )

 **yori sou kotomo umaku deki nakute  
** ( Pemandanganpun berubah menjadi sore hari dan terdapat Nepgear yang sedang duduk melihat kearah danau )  
 **egao no mukou de dareka ga nai teiru keredo**  
( Nepgear melihat ke danau dimana pantulan mobile suit yang bertebangan terlihat samar samar )

 **yume wo**  
( Akira melihat ke arah Aile Strike Gundam yang ada disebelahnya )  
 **dakishimetara**  
( Nepgear melihat ke arah Sword Strike Gundam yang ada dibelakangnya )  
 **mirai wa kaete yukeru toki wo koete**  
( Rom,Ram,Uni dan Kaito berdiri dengan Aegis Gundam,Gundam Mk-II Putih dan hitam dan Jesta Cannon dibelakang mereka )

 **mou hitotsu no asu he omou no mama hashiru yo**  
( Akira dengan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot berlari di hangar ke kokpit Aile Strike )  
 **kanashi misae mo koete miseru kitto**  
( Aile Strike Meluncur dari White Base disertai dengan Aegis Gundam, 2 Gundam Mk-II, dan Jesta Cannon di Base Jabber)  
 **tada hitotsu no ai wo shirru tameni itami ga arunara**  
( White Base menembakkan Mega Particle Cannon didepan untuk mengusir MS didepan)  
 **tsuyo ku naru**  
( Sosok seseorang yang hanya terlihat muluntnya sedang tersenyum dengan sebuah MS yang matanya bersinar merah )

 **LOOKING FOR ANOTHER TOMOTTOW**  
( Kaito berpose " V " sambil memegang Helmnya di depan Aegis Gundam dan sosok banyangan MS )  
 **nido to mayowa nai SPIRITS**  
( Uni yang memegang Helmnya berdiri dan tersenyum di depan Jesta Cannon dan sosok bayangan MS )  
 **mujun ni michita iku oku mo no hikari**  
( Rom dan Ram melambaikan tangan didepan Gundam Mk-II Hitam dan Putih dengan 2 sosok bayangan 2 MS )  
 **kagayaki wo tsunaide itsuno hi ni ka ooki na negai wo**  
( Akira dan Nepgear melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian tersenyum dengan Aile Strike,Sword Strike dan Launcher Strike dibelakang mereka dan sosok bayangan MS dengan Sayap)  
 **kitto kanaeru himade**  
( Aile Strike Terbang kearah matahari dan matahari menyinari layar hingga putih )

* * *

 **PHASE 01 : [ Power to Protect Everyone ]  
**

* * *

 _ **? / ?**_

* * *

" Ugh..., Ini dimana ? " Akira perlahan lahan membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling meskipun dirinya masih belum sadarkan diri secara keseluruhan  
" Ini seperti di ... kapal perang saja... " Kata Akira ketika melihat sekeliling lagi

Akira-pun melihat Kaito berbaring di Kasur lain dengan tidak sadarkan diri

" Hey bangun Kaito ! , Bangun ! " kata Akira sambil membangunkan Kaito  
" *HOAM ! selamat pagi... " Kata Kaito sambil terbangun  
" Selamat Pagi kau bilang...,hey kita dimana sekarang ? " Kata Akira dengan sweetdrop  
" Are...Eh?! EEHHH ?! KI-KITA DIMANA ?! " Teriak Kaito dengan bingung karena asing akan tempat mereka sekarang  
" Kalau aku tahu,aku tidak akan membangunkanmu...huh ? " Kata Akira dengan sweetdrop yang kemudian melihat sebuah botol minum yang mengambang  
" Kaito,bisakah kau melompat untukku ? " Tanya Akira dengan memasang sedikit wajah Troll Face  
" Melompat ? kenapa ? Baiklah... " Kata Kaito sambil siap siap untuk melompat

Kaito-pun melompat dan dia melayang keatas hingga kepalanya terkena langit langit

" Aduh ! Ap-APA YANG ?! " Kata Kaito sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbentur Langit langit  
" Tidak ada Gravitasi...,berarti kita... " Kata Akira sambil berpikir  
" Tunggu dulu?! apa jangan kita diculik Alien ?! " Kata Kaito yang berhasil kembali menyentuh lantai  
" Kalau kita diculik Alien maka salah besar mereka menculik-mu " Kata Akira sambil memasang Troll face lagi  
" Benar - Tunggu apa?! apa maksudmu ? " Kata Kaito sambil marah kearah Akira  
" Kalau mereka menculikmu,maka kau akan meminta game Neptunia terus menerus ke para Alien dan merekapun akan bosan dan meninggalkanmu di bulan... " Kata Akira dengan nada tidak serius  
" Hahahahaha! Lelucon yang bagus Akira...bagus... " Kata Kaito sambil merasa dirinya tidak seperti itu  
" Ayolah aku hanya bercanda,ok kita sebenarnya ada dimana sekarang ? tempat ini hampir tidak asing bagiku... " Kata Akira sambil melihat sekitar ruangan  
" Maksudmu ? " tanya Kaito yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Akira  
" Bukankah ini seperti Kamar yang ada di White Base di Anime Mobile Suit Gundam ? " Kata Akira ke Kaito sambil menunjuk kearah kasur mereka  
" Be-benar juga,aku ingat kamar Amuro Ray Pilot RX-78-2 mirip dengan kamar bagaimana kalau kita mengecek monitor itu ? "  
" Oke,hmmmm biar kulihat " Kata Akira sambil mendekati Monitor yang ada di dekat kasurnya

Akira mulai menyalakan monitor tersebut dan mulai mengecek kegunaan monitor tersebut,namun karena monitor tersebut membutuhkan Pass ID Akirapun hanya bisa membuka peta dari kapal saja.

" Aku hanya bisa membuka bagian ini saja,yang lainnya dibutuhkan Pass dan ID untuk membukanya " kata Akira dengan sedikit bingung akan peta yang ia temukan  
" Ini kan...,bu-bukannya ini mirip dengan bentuk White Base ? " Kata Kaito yang mengenal bentuk denah kapal yang mereka temukan

Tiba tiba saja pintu dikamar mereka terbuka dan masuklah Kapten Marie sambil membawa 2 buah baju yang mirip dengan baju militer

" Ma-maaf telah membawa kalian kemari...,apa kalian tidak apa apa ? " Jawab Marie sambil melepas topinya  
" I-Iya kami tidak apa- apa " Kata Kaito sambil kaget melihat seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan mereka memakai seragam yang mirip dengan militer  
" Perkenalkan namaku Marie,kapten kapal dari Pegasus Class ' White Base ' , kalau boleh tahu nama kalian siapa ya ? " Kata Marie sambil memperkenalkan dirinya  
" Aku Akira dan ini temanku Kaito,uhm Kapten Marie bolehkah aku bertanya ? " Kata Akira sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya  
" Tentu,dan tolong panggil aku Marie saja... " kata Marie sambil tersenyum  
" Sebenarnya kami ada dimana? yang kutahu ini bukan dunia yang kami tinggali karena teknologi yang ada disini sangat berbeda dari yang kami tahu... " Tanya Akira sambil melihat kearah monitor didekat tempat tidurnya  
" Uhm bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? , uhm sebenarnya ini memang bukan dunia kalian dan aku juga tidak setuju memanggil kalian berenam kesini... " kata Marie sambil sweetdrop dan melihat ke sebelah Kiri  
" Berenam ? maksud anda ada 4 orang lain yang terbawa kesini ? " Kata Kaito dengan bingung akan maksud ' Berenam '  
" Iya,4 sisanya adalah para gadis - gadis namun mereka sudah ada dihangar setelah aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi... " Kata Marie sambil tersenyum kembali  
" Eh... , lalu sebenarnya kenapa kami ' Berenam ' dipanggil kesini ? " kata Akira sambil memasang muka serius  
( Baru kali ini aku melihat Akira serius seperti ini,tapi aku juga punya firasat tidak enak soal tempat ini... ) kata Kaito dalam hatinya sambil melihat sekitar  
" Sebenarnya,akhir akhir ini kami terjebak dalam perang besar... " kata Marie sambil melihat kebawah dan memasang ekspresi sedih  
" Perang ? " Tanya Kaito  
" Benar,seharusnya kalian berenam,bukan tapi semua yang ada dikapal ini tidak terlibat dalam perang ini... " Jawab Marie sambil melihat kearah Kaito dan Akira

Akira dan Kaito hanya bisa terdiam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan Marie

" Akan kuceritakan yang kuketahui soal perang ini... " kata Marie sambil memasang wajah serius

* * *

 _ **Dulu bumi memiliki banyak masalah,terutama masalah populasi. Dengan demikian muncullah perang dengan memperebutkan wilayah lain agar negara mereka bisa menjadi besar dan menstabilkan ledakan penduduk dinegara mereka masing masing. Namun suatu ketika ada orang yang menyarankan untuk membuat sebuah rumah untuk umat manusia di luar angkasa yang kemudian kami sebut sebagai ' Space Colony ' . Karena Hal tersebut masalah akan ledakan populasi manusia mulai bisa terkendali dan banyak manusia mulai bermigrasi ke space colony dengan harapan menhindari perang di bumi.**_

 _ **3 tahun berlalu dan keadaan di bumi kembali stabil dan dibentuklah ' Earth Federation Alliance ( E.F.A. )' dimana semua negara wajib bersatu dan menjadi sebuah aliansi agar konflik yang terjadi tidak akan terulang.**_

 _ **Namun itu hanya memperburuk kondisi saja.**_

 _ **Hal itu terbukti dari munculnya gerakan perlawanan melawan E.F.A. di space colony ' Angle 5 ' dan mereka menyatakan perang ke E.F.A. dan mereka menyatakan nama mereka sebagai ' Space Revolution Force ( S.R.F. ) ' .**_

 _ **Kehadiran S.R.F. dianggap remeh oleh E.F.A. dan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi...**_

 _ **S.R.F. Berhasil merebut Colony Angle 2 dengan teknologi senjata mereka yang terbaru yaitu Mobile Suit,Yaitu Robot yang berbentuk mirip manusia. E.F.A. yang mendengar tentang Mobile Suit berusaha membuat Mobile Suit mereka sendiri dan membuat pihak S.R.F. kewelahan karena munculnya mobile suit yang menjadi simbol perlawanan akan gerakan S.R.F. .**_

 _ **Mobile suit itu bernama ' Gundam ' , MS berwarna putih yang membuat semua musuhnya memanggilnya ' White Devil / Shiroi Akuma ' dan White Devil berhasil membalikan keadaan E.F.A. menjadi seimbang dengan S.R.F.**_

 ** _Namun 1 tahun sudah berlalu dan nama ' Gundam ' mulai memudar dengan munculnya MS - MS yang lebih kuat, yang hingga saat ini kedua belah pihak masih berlomba membuat MS yang kuat mulai dari MS dengan sistem pengaman dipilot, Sistem yang memperkuat pilot, dan Transformable Mobile Suit._**

* * *

" Seperti itulah keadaan Bumi saat ini... " Kata Marie setelah menjelaskan keadaan Bumi Mereka  
" Jadi kau ini anggota E.F.A. ? " Tanya Kaito  
" Tidak,sebenarnya kami hanya bisa dibilang Sekutu saja. " Kata Marie  
" Sekutu ? " Tanya Akira  
" Sekarang kami membawa 5 MS baru untuk E.F.A. dengan nama ' G Project ' " Jawab Marie sambil menunjukan foto foto tentang G Project  
" I-INI KAN ?! " kata Akira  
" Kenapa Akira ? " Tanya Kaito sambil melihat ke arah Akira dan Foto yang dipegang Akira  
" Benar,aku kira ' G ' Hanya MS biasa namun setelah dilihat dari bentuknya aku yakin..., singkatan ' G ' untuk proyek yang kami bawa ini adalah untuk singkatan dari ' Gundam ' " Kata Marie Sambil merasa sedih akan munculnya senjata berbahaya lagi  
" Gundam... " Kata Akira sambil melihat sosok MS yang ia sukai yang merupakan simbol pahlawan bagi Akira  
" Nah,Marie apa itu seragam untuk kami ? " Kata Kaito menunjuk kearah seragam yang dibawa oleh Marie  
" Benar,itu seragam anggota E.F.A. yang kubawakan untuk kalian,coba kalian pakai dulu " jawab Marie dengan senyum

Marie-pun keluar dan Akira dan Kaito mencoba memakai seragam mereka,alhasil seragam mereka sangat cocok dengan seragam mereka berwarna Biru tua dengan garis putih di dada merupakan Rank mereka di militer serta sabuk putih dimana bagian kirinya terdapat kantong kecil untuk menaruh berbagai macam keperluan.

" Wah kalian ternyata cocok dengan baju tersebut,oh ya saatnya kalian juga pergi ke Hangar untuk bertemu 4 orang lainnya ! " kata Marie sambil menarik Akira dan Kaito  
" Uh , baiklah... " Kata Akira sambil keluar dari ruangan bersama Marie dan Kaito

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS HANGAR**_

* * *

" Wah jadi ini Robot yang mereka bilang tadi ? keren... " Jawab Nepgear yang sudah memakai seragam E.F.A. berwarna Ungu muda dengan garis putih dibagian dada melambangkan Rank nya di militer serta mengenakan Rok Mini berwarna Ungu Tua  
" Apa jangan jangan kita akan disuruh mengendalikan 5 Robot ini... " Kata Rom yang juga sudah memakai seragam E.F.A. yang sama dengan Nepgear namun berwarna Biru Laut  
" Tapi kenapa semua robot itu masih berwarna abu abu semua,seperti tidak akan dicat saja ! " Kata Ram yang mengenakan seragam E.F.A. yang sama dengan Rom tapi berwarna Pink sambil melihat Robot dengan dipundaknya bertuliskan ' X-102 '  
" Entahlah,mungkin mereka sangat malas akan mewarnai MS mereka... " Kata Uni yang mengenakan seragam E.F.A. yang sedikit berbeda dengan milik CPU lainnya dimana seragamnya tidak memiliki bagian Lengan dan berwarna Hitam namun memiliki Rank yang sama dengan lainnya  
" Bukan seperti itu ... " Kata sesorang yang mendekati para CPU  
" Kau siapa ? seragam-mu berbeda dengan kami... " Tanya Uni kepada pemuda yang mendekati mereka  
" Aku Max, Chief Mekanik di kapal ini,kalau soal seragam tentu beda karena kami Soal Warna aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu namun, Aku dengan kelima MS ini memiliki sesuatu yang spesial... " Kata Max kepada Uni dan lainnya  
" Spesial ? apa maksudnya itu... " Kata Uni sambil melihat MS lain dengan nomor dipundaknya bertulis ' X-207 '  
" Nah kakak,apa robot robot ini bisa dipakai untuk menghajar para Monster ? " Tanya Ram ke Max  
" Monster? Oh ya kalian dari dunia lain ya,entah lah tapi yang kutahu bentuk robot ini mirip dengan simbol pahlawan bagi pihak E.F.A. " Jawab Max ke Ram  
" Gun...dam...,benar kan ? " Jawab Rom sambil mengingat apa yang dikatakan Marie kepada Mereka  
" Nah Max-san , bisa kah kau mengajari ku soal 5 MS ini ? aku sebenarnya tertarik dengan robot jadi bolehkah kau mengajariku memperbaiki MS ? " Kata Nepgear sambil menunjuk kearah MS dengan nomor dipundak ' X-105 '  
" Tentu,jarang sekali ada gadis yang tertarik dengan robot... " kata Max sambil berjalan kearah Nepgear

Lalu masuklah Akira,Kaito,dan Marie kehangar juga

" Jadi ini MS sungguhan ! , hebat selama ini aku hanya melihatnya di Anime saja ! " Kata Kaito dengan senang  
" Ani-me ? apa itu ? " Kata Marie dengan bingung  
" ah anggap saja Anime itu artinya Kartun di dunia kami " Jawab Akira dengan nada sedikit tertawa  
" Ah! Kartun,jadi di dunia kalian MS hanya muncul di Kartun saja ? " Kata Marie  
" Benar,karena teknologi robot di dunia kami belum benar benar secanggih didunia kalian... " Kata Akira sambil melihat MS ' X-105 '  
" Hm ? Hei Akira bukankah mereka 4 sepertinya kita kenal ... " Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk para CPU dibawah  
" HEY ! Mereka kan tokoh yang ada di Video Game mu! kalau tidak salah... Nah! Neptoniu Mk- II ! " Kata Akira sambil dengan bangganya salah menyebutkan nama game  
" Neptunia Mk-II yang benar...,ayo kita kesana ! " Jawab Kaito sambil Sweetdrop dan turun menuju kebawah

Ram,Rom dan Uni pun melihat Akira dan Kaito turun melayang kearah mereka

" EH ?! Me-Mereka bisa terbang ?! " kata Uni dengan Kaget  
" Kenapa kaget Uni-san..., kita kan ada di luar Nepgear saja juga melayang dengan Max-San... " Kata Rom sambil menunjuk kearah Nepgear dan Max yang asik menunjukan bagian bagian MS dari ' X-105 '  
" Uhm...benar juga... " Kata Uni dengan malu sambil wajahnya memerah

" WAH Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Uni-Chan asli ! " Kata Kaito sambil mendekati Uni  
" Eh ?! Si-Siapa kamu ?! " Kata Uni karena takut melihat Kaito  
" Aku adalah Fans-mu, bagaimana keadaan kakakmu Noire-Chan ? lalu hobby mu apa ? makanan kesuakaanmu apa ? lalu- " Kata Kaito sambil tidak bisa menahan mulutnya karena bertemu dengan tokoh game kesukaanya  
" Sudah Hentikan kau membuat mereka takut saja ! " kata Akira sambil menutup mulut Kaito dan tersenyum kearah Rom,Ram dan Uni  
" Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau kami ini CPU ! kalian juga dari dunia kami kan ? " Kata Ram dengan menunjuk kearah Akira dan Kaito  
" Bukan,kami dari dunia lain dari kalian namun dunia ini juga bukan dunia kami... " Kata Akira sambil Sweet drop , " Tapi kami tahu tentang kalian... " Tambah Akira ketika mengubah ekspresinya menjadi senang  
" Eh ? " Kata Uni dengan bingung maksud dari kata Akira  
" Uni,kau adalah CPU Candidate dari Lastation kan kakakmu adalah Noire ? sementara kalian Rom dan Ram dari Lowee, Benar bukan dan kakak kalian adalah Blanc yang tampangnya seperti gadis pendiam dan ramah namun terbalik,benar kan ? " kata Akira yang masih menutupi mulut Kaito  
" Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu kami ?! " Kata Ram dengan kaget akan mereka meskipun dari dunia yang berbeda

Tiba tiba terdengar suara perempuan dari speaker di hangar

" Uhm,Kapten kita sudah sampai di colony Angle Kapten segera melapor ke Komandan yang berjaga... "  
Marie-pun langsung bergegas melompat keatas dna berkata " Aku tinggalkan kalian disini ya,aku akan kembali lagi nanti ! "

Marie-pun keluar dari ruangan Hangar MS

Rom pun menarik lengan seragam Akira  
" Huh ? kenapa ? " Tanya Akira  
" Ano...,kakak mungkin ini sedikit membuat kakak shock tapi tapi tolong lihat teman kakak... " Kata Rom sambil menunjuk kearah Kaito yang mulutnya masih ditutupi oleh tangan Akira  
" HUH?! " Kata Akira dengan kaget lalu melihat Kaito dengan mulutnya masih ditutupi oleh tangan Akira hinggah dia pingsan dan mengeluarkan busa busa dimulutnya  
" WAH ! CELAKA HEY! JANGAN MATI ! Kalau kau mati nanti hutang hutang mu untuk semua Gunpla ku gimana ?! " Teriak Akira dengan menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Kaito  
" Uhuk...uhuk... ! Kau... mau...membunuhku...heh ? " Jawab Kaito dengan sedikit tidak sadarkan diri  
" Ma-Maaf...ADUH ! hei aku sudah bilang maaf bukan ?! " Kata Akira meminta maaf lalu dipukul oleh Kaito yang masih marah  
" Sudahlah,aku mau menghirup nafas dulu bersama Uni-chan. Benar kan ? " kata Kaito sambil melihat kearah Uni  
"Eh ? " Kata Uni dengan sedikit bingung akan Kaito

" temanmu itu...Pedophile... " Kata Rom melihat Kaito dan Uni berjalan menjauhi mereka  
" Tidak,dia lebih buruk dari itu... " Kata Akira dengan memasang Poker face  
" Hei Kak,kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu ? " Tanya Ram ke Akira  
" Akira,panggil aku Akira atau ' Kira ' Juga boleh " Kata Akira sambil dirinya membayangkan dirinya jadi seperti ' Kira Yamato ' di anime Gundam SEED , " ngomong ngomong setahuku CPU Candidate kan ada 4,dimana lagi 1nya ? " tanya Akira  
" Nepgear-san ada disana... " kata Rom sambil menunjuk Nepgear dan Max di MS ' X-105 '  
" Baiklah terima kasih ! " Kata Akira sambil melompat kearah Nepgear dan Max

" Jadi begini caranya ? " tanya Max ketika membuka OS di kokpit ' X-105 '  
" Benar , wah setidaknya kau sudah meyelesaikan beberapa masalah OS di ' 105 ' , terima kasih ya ! " kata Max dengan senang melihat beberapa OS milik X-105 sudah selesai dan melompat kearah mekanik lainnya

" Uhm Anu,Gear-Chan ? " teriak Akira kearah kokpit  
" Uhm ? ya ? " Kata Nepgear ketika keluar dari kokpit X105  
" Aku Akira,sama seperti mu aku dipanggil dari dunia lain ke sini. " kata Akira sambil memperkenalkan dirinya  
" Aku CPU Candidate dari planeptune, Nepgear . Salam Kenal... " Kata Nepgear sambil tersenyum kearah Akira  
" Ngomong ngomong dimana Neptune ? yang kulihat hanya kalian berempat saja... " Kata Akira sambil bertanya tanya  
" Yah,kurasa Neptune masih ada di Planeptune mengingat hanya kami berempat saja yang terlempar ke dunia ini... " jawab Nepgear dengan nada sedikit mengkhawatirkan kakaknya yang masih di planeptune

melihat Nepgear dengan ekspresi cemas terhadap Neptune membuat Akira teringat akan kejadian orangtuanya di masa kecilnya lagi

( " A-ayah...Ibu... " kata seorang anak dengan luka dikepalanya yang melihat orang tuanya tidak bergerak )

" ...,Aku... " kata Akira sambil sedikit takut  
" Kenapa ? " kata Nepgear yang bingung melihat ekspresi Akira yang sedikit ketakukan  
" Ah! tidak apa - apa ! " kata Akira

Lalu terdengar suara dari speaker di Hangar

 _" Nepgear dan Akira,bisakah kalian menuju Bridge sekarang ? "_ Suara Mariepun menghilang

" Ayo kita kesana Akira ! " Kata Nepgear sambil melepas sabuk pengaman di kokpit  
" Uhm ! Iya ! " Kata Akira membantu Nepgear Keluar dari Kokpit

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / BRIDGE**_

* * *

" Eh ? patroli menjaga ' G ' ketika dipindahkan ke kapal lain di koloni ini ? " Tanya Nepgear sambil kedua tangannya di dada  
" Benar, MS ' G ' akan dibawa oleh kapal lain menuju bumi dan tentu sepertinya tugas kalian akan selesai dan kalian bisa pulang ... " Jawab Marie dengan nada bersyukur bisa mempulangkan Nepgear,Akira dan lainnya ke dunia mereka masing masing  
" Bukan-kah ini terlalu cepat ? " kata Akira sambil melihat ke Nepgear  
" Aku juga berpikir begitu... " Kata Marie  
" Maksud kapten,bakal ada sesuatu yang tidak terjadi... " Kata Akira sambil matanya melihat kanan kiri mengawasi sesuatu  
" Benar,aku khawatir ini terlalu mudah untuk anggota kecil seperti kami... " Kata Marie dengan ekspresi khawatir

* * *

Ketika mereka berbicara diluar koloni terdapat kapal perang asing sedang bersembunyi mengawasi koloni Angle 6 dari jauh,seaakan akan sedang mengawasi mangsanya untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyergapnya

* * *

 _ **? / ?**_

* * *

" Penjagaan disana cukup ketat,ada 5 GM II berjaga diluar sementara 10 GM II berjaga di pintu masuk Koloni " kata seorang pria dengan bekas luka banyak di wajahnya  
" Kau yakin kita bisa mencuri kelima MS baru milik E.F.A. ? " kata seorang kapten kapal yang sedang bertanya ke seseorang dibelakangnya  
" 5 MS baru milik E.F.A. memiliki Rumor tersendiri yang cukup menarik,kau harus tau itu... " jawab seorang pria muda yang mengenakan topeng dan tersenyum melihat foto foto MS ' G ' yang sama persis dimiliki Marie  
" Kalau kita berhasil mengambilnya maka kedudukan perang juga akan berubah ke pihak kita... " tambah pria bertopeng itu sambil berjalan kearah 3 anak lain dibelakangnya.  
" Tugas kalian hanya mengambil MS disana dan kembalilah kesini... " Kata pria bertopeng kepada ketiga anak didepannya yang sudah mengenakan helm  
" Baiklah,mari kita mulai game yang seru ini ! " jawab salah satu anak yang tinggi  
" Aku harap kita tidak akan membunuh siapa-pun... " jawab salah satu anak yang memiliki pose tubuh feminim dan suara feminim  
" Heh ! game yang bagus memiliki player yang bagus ! " jawab salah satu anak yang memiliki tubuh yang mengengah diantara ketiganya  
" Aku percayakan kepada kalian... " Jawab pria bertopeng tersebut dengan senyum jahat.

* * *

 _ **KOLONI ANGLE 6 / PARK**_

* * *

" He-Hebat ! disini banyak sekali barang barang yang belum pernah kulihat... " jawab Nepgear yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang sering ia kenakan di planeptune  
" Mereka yang tinggal disini masih merasakan damai,seolah olah tidak pernah terjadi perang... " jawab Akira yang juga mengenakan baju yang ia kenakan sebelum terhisap  
" Ngomong - ngomong dunia Akira seperti apa ya ? apa ada monster berkeliaran juga ? " tanya Nepgear tentang dunia asal Akira  
" Tidak,dunia tidak ada monster tapi tetap ada orang - orang jahat...,bisa dibilang tidak ada monster berwujud monster namun ada monster berwujud orang... " kata Akira sambil melihat ke langit langit koloni  
" Andai saja Neptune juga kesini,pasti dia akan suka tempat ini... " kata Nepgear melihat banyak anak kecil bermain dengan senang  
" Ngomong ngomong Kaito dan lainnya sedang apa ya ? " kata Akira sambil melihat kearah Nepgear  
" Entahlah... " Nepgear menjawab dengan bingung

lalu datang 4 anak kecil yang melewati Nepgear dan Akira

" Wah kaka dan cece malah berpacaran disini,tidak baik tau " kata Anak kecil yang sedang membawa bola  
" Pa-PACARAN?!aku dan dia cu-cuma teman saja,itu saja ! " Kata Akira dengan spontan ketika dibilang pacaran oleh anak kecil  
" Ben-Benar itu ! kami hanya jalan jalan saja disini ! " kata Nepgear juga dengan spontan dan memerah  
" Wajah kalian berdua memerah... " kata anak yang sedang memegang Permen  
" EH... " jawab Akira dan Nepgear melihat satu sama lain

* * *

 _ **KOLONI ANGLE 6 / CITY**_

* * *

" Kenapa aku harus bersama dia... " jawab Uni yang mengenakan pakaian normalnya dengan tidak enak jika bersama Kaito  
" Ayolah Uni-chan jangan seperti itu... " Kata Kaito dengan mengenakan pakian normalnya sambil memberikan Uni Es Krim vanila

" Kelihatannya Kaito-san terlalu berlebihan terhadap Uni-san... " Jawab Rom mengenakan pakaian normalnya sambil melihat Kaito dan Uni  
" Kurasa Akira-san selalu mempunyai waktu yang buruk jika bersama dengan Kaito-san ! " balas Ram sambil membetulkan tasnya dan berbicara mengenai apa yang dikatakan Rom tentang Kaito

* * *

Tidak jauh dari lokasi semuanya,MS ' G Project ' sedang diangkut di kendaraan pengangkut MS yang sedang membawanya ke Hangar lain

" Hari ini kelihatannya tidak akan ada masalah ya ? " jawab Supir kendaraan pengangkut ke rekannya  
" Yah,hari ini aku akan bisa pulang melihat Keluarga-ku kembali setelah pengangkutan MS ini selesai... " jawab Rekannya  
" Wah ! kau sangat beruntung ! " Jawab Supir kepada rekannya sambil senang mendengar bahwa rekannya bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi  
" Hei lihat ada orang didepan ! " jawab Rekannya sambil memperingati Temannya bahwa ada orang didepan

Semua Kendaraan-pun berhenti dan mendatangi orang orang didepan jalan tersebut

" Ada apa ini ? " Kata salah satu prajurit E.F.A. yang turun dari kendaraan pengankut  
" Maaf pak,kami diperintahkan markas pusat untuk memeriksa kendaraan agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan... " jawab orang yang dijalan dengan mengenakan pakaian E.F.A. yang tampaknya memiliki rank diatas semua orang di kendaraan  
" UHm ! baiklah pak ! silahkan diperiksa ! " jawab pasukan E.F.A. yang membiarkan orang orang yang dijalan masuk ke kendaraan dan memeriksa isinya

" Bagaimana pak ? apa ada masalah ? " tanya pasukan E.F.A. melihat pasukan lainnya memeriksa kendaraan  
" Tidak ada masalah,tapi hanya saja... " jawab pasukan E.F.A. yang memiliki rank tinggi  
" Hanya saja apa ? " kata pasukan E.F.A. yang takut akan ada masalah  
" Kau akan mati disini ! " Jawab pasukan E.F.A. dengan rank tertinggi sambil menodongkan Pistolnya ke prajurit E.F.A.

 _ **#DOR #DOR # DOR #BOOM #BAM #TERETETETETET #DUAR**_

Mayat- mayat pasukan E.F.A. yang ada di kendaraan pun bertebaran dimana mana dan orang orang yang mengaku sebagai pasukan E.F.A. mulai lepaskaskan seragam mereka dan berganti ke baju pilot berwarna hijau dan 3 orang berwarna merah

tidak jauh dari sana,Akira dan Nepgear mendengar suara tembakan dan ledakan yang membuat orang orang disekitar menjadi panik

" Ap-apa yang terjadi ?! " teriak kakek kakek yang sedang panik  
" Serangan Teroris ?! " Kata Ibu ibu yang membawa anaknya  
" PASUKAN REVOLUSI MENYERANG KOLONI KITA ! " Teriak salah satu pemuda yang membawa tas dengan panik

" Su-suara apa itu? " tanya Nepgear dengan kaget  
" Suara itu berasal dari kendaraan pengankut ! ayo cepat kita kesana ! " jawab Akira dengan gelisah

Nepgear dan Akira pun berlari menuju arah ledakan

* * *

 _ **DILUAR KOLONI ANGLE 6**_

* * *

" Yosh,semua unit ! mulai menyerang ! " jawab pria bertopeng sambil memberi isyarat melalui jari jari di MSnya

seketika itu juga 25 unit ZGMF-1017 Ginn menyerang maju kearah koloni Angle 6 dan hanya menyisakan MS berwarna putih yang tetap di sebuah meteorit

" Waktunya sympony kematian dimulai... " jawab pria bertopeng sambil tersenyum jahat

Perang-pun dimulai di Koloni Angle 6,dimana pasukan Revolusi menyerang koloni milik pasukan Federasi yang tidak siap akan serangan besar besaran  
" SI-Sial?!dimana bala bantuan ?! jatuh kau ! " Teriak pilot GM II sambil menembaki MS Ginn  
" Ti-Tidak kena?! Sial ! JATUH ! JATUH ! JATUH ! " Teriak pilot GM II yang mulai ketakutan  
Tiba tiba Ginn sudah berada didepan GM II dan mata Ginn bersinar dan hal itu membuat pilot GM II panik  
" HWA ?! HHHWAAAAAAA ! ! ! " Teriak ketakutan pilot GM II sambil menembakan Vulcan dikepala GM II  
Setelah beberapa detik,Ginn mengambil pedangnya dan menebas GM II menjadi 2 tepat dibagian Kokpit dan ledakanpun terjadi

Banyak bunyi ledakan diluar koloni membuat seiisi Koloni bisa mendengarnya

* * *

 _ **KOLONI ANGLE 6 / CITY**_

* * *

" Ap-APA ITU ?! " jawab seorang penduduk Angle 6 dengan ketakutan  
" Jangan jangan koloni ini juga ikut dalam Perang ?! " Kata seorang penduduk yang ketakutan  
" Seharusnya kita menolak tawaran Federasi untuk melindungi kita ! " kata orang tua yang membawa anaknya lari menuju ke tempat aman

"Ap-Apa yang terjadi ?! kenapa bunyi ledakan bisa terdengar dimana mana ?! " Kata Uni sambil melihat ke langit langit koloni  
" Entahlah ! tapi kita harus kembali ke White Base sekarang ! " kata Kaito dengan nada takut karena bunyi ledakan tersebut terdengar seperti bunyi perang  
" Rom, Ram, Uni ! Ayo kesini kita kembali ke White Base ! " Kata Kaito sambil menyalakan Mobil  
" Ba-Baik ! " kata para CPU yang masuk juga kedalam Mobil.

* * *

 _ **DILUAR KOLONI ANGLE 6**_

* * *

 _"_ Ce-celaka mereka mulai masuk kedalam Koloni ! " kata pilot GM II ke pilot lainnya  
" HEY ! berapa banyak dari kita yang tersisa ? ! " kata pilot GM II yang warna MSnya berbeda dari GM II lainnya  
" kita hanya berlima sekarang pak! apa yang harus kita lakukan?! " Kata pilot GM II yang GM II-nya kehilangan lengan Kanan-nya  
" SIAL! Mereka datang lagi! " kata pilot GM II melihat Ginn menemukan mereka berlindung  
" Semua UNit ! Serang ! " Teriak pilot GM II dengan maju kearah Ginn  
" BAIK ! " jawab semua pilot GM II tersisa

* * *

 _ **KOLONI ANGLE 6 / ?**_

* * *

" Yo ! Bagaimana dengan semuanya ? " jawab anak laki laki dengan nada senang  
" OS mereka sangat canggih,tidak heran game ini sangat bagus... " jawab anak perempuan sambil mengetik sesuatu di keyboard yang ada di kokpit  
" Hahahaha ! akhirnya kita dapat sebuah kekuatan ! " jawab anak laki laki dengan nada ingin sekali membunuh

Kemudian 3 MS dengan nomor dipundak " X-207 " , " X-103 " , dan " X-102 " Bangun dan mata mereka bercahaya

" Misi selesai,kita kembali ke kapal ! " kata anak perempuan sambil menginjak booster

3 MS yang dipiloti oleh ketiga anak misterius tersebut terbang keluar koloni meninggalkan 2 MS tergeletak di Kendaraan pengangkut,Tidak jauh dari itu supir kendaraan yang ternyata masih hidup bangun kembali dan mlihat teman temannya mati dan kemudian mengeset kendaraan yang mengangkut MS bernomor " X-303 " untuk kembali ke White Base secara Auto dan ketika dia mengeset untuk " X-105 " dirinya mati akibat kehabisan darah

MS Ginn-pun terlihat memasuki Koloni dan mulai menembaki pasukan pasukan Federasi yang juga ada didalam

Nepgear dan Akira berlari hinggah dia sampai di 1 kendaraan tersisa  
"Ke-Kejamnya... " kata Nepgear sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya seolah olah dia ingin muntah melihat mayat mayat dimana mana  
" I-INi... " Kata Akira sambil ketakutan dan dia teringat akan kecelakaan itu lagi  
 ** _( " A-ayah...Ibu... " kata seorang anak dengan luka dikepalanya yang melihat orang tuanya tidak bergerak )  
_** Akira-pun menarik Nepgear berlari ke arah kokpit ' X-105 '  
" Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan Akira-san ?! " kata Nepgear dengan takut  
" Kita tidak bisa mati disini! kita pakai MS itu ! " Akira berlari menarik Nepgear sambil menenangkan dirinya

Akira dan Nepgear pun sampai disebelah ' X-105 ' , Akira mulai memanjat ke ' X-105 ' yang terbaring di kendaraan pengankut. Setelah berhasil naik Akira memberikan tangannya ke Nepgear untuk membantunya naik dan Nepgear juga ikut dan Nepgear-pun masuk kedalam kokpit ' X-105 ' .

" Kau bisa menyalakannya ? " tanya Akira ke Nepgear sambil berdiri disebelah Nepgear  
" aku tadi belajar sedikit dari Max-san ! " kata Nepgear yang duduk di kursi kokpit sambil menghidupkan ' X-105 '

Layar OS ' X-105 ' pun menyala dengan munculnya tulisan :

* * *

 **MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM**

 **/Version NV8 - N099/**

 **G** eneral

 **U** nilateral

 **N** euro - Link

 **D** ispersive

 **A** utonomic

 **M** aneuver

 **G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

 **EARTH FEDERATION ALLIANCE  
**

 **[ GAT - X105 STRIKE ]**

* * *

" G.U.N. ... D.A.M. ...,Strike... " kata Akira yang berdiri disamping kursi kokpit sambil membaca tulisan yang muncul di OS ' X-105 '

setelah Mata Strike Menyala,Nepgear berusaha membuat Strike berdiri meskipun kesusahan akibat belum pernah menggunakannya sekalipun,Akira yang menyaksikan kanan dan kirnya melalui Layar di Kokpit merasa sedikit takut akibat kobaran Api dan ledakan yang terjadi

" AYO ! STRIKE ! " teriak Nepgear sambil meningkatkan kendali powernya

Strike-Pun berhasil berdiri dan terjadi ledakan lagi dibelakang Strike yang membuat Strike terlihat se-akan akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya

* * *

 _ **MS DATA BANK**_

* * *

" MS Hari ini adalah ~ " kata Nepgear sambil memakai kacamata dan mengenakan seragam E.F.A.

 ** _RMS-179 ( RGM-79R ) GM II_**

 _" Mobile Suit yang muncul pertama kali di seri Mobile Suit Z Gundam. Merupakan penerus dari GM yang dipakai Earth Federation ketika One Year War. GM II sendiri memiliki 2 variant warna yaitu ' Putih, Merah, kuning ' ( untuk GM II milik Federasi ) serta ' putih, hijau, kuning ' ( untuk GM II milik A.E.U.G ). Teknologi yang paling baru di GM II ini adalah "_ 360-degrees panoramic cockpit _" dimana kokpit jenis ini merupakan kompit paling moderen di waktu GM II dibuat. " Nepgear menunjukan ke kita bentuk Kokpit GM II yang jika dilihat bentuknya seperti sebuah Bola_

 _" Perlengkapan GM II sendiri adalah 2 buah Vulcan di kepala, 1 buah Beam saber di backpack, 1 buah Beam Riffle /Bazooka / Harpoon Gun / Hyper Bazooka / Rail Cannon / Cannon dan sebuah Perisai , benar benar bisa dibilang Mobile Suit yang cocok dipakai untuk seorang prajurit..." kata Nepgear sambil kagum melihat perlengkapan perlengkapan milik GM II_

* * *

 _ **Author : yo ! GXLatias kembali lagi :D , akhirnya chapter PHASE 01 uda dirilis XD , dan mengingat ini baru 2 chapter maka akan saya tingakatkan lagi soal kualitas dan cara bicara the way,di Fan fic ini aku akan membuat sebuah hubungan antar tokoh seperti Akira x Nepgear , dan Kaito x Uni :D . Mengingat ini baru termasuk awal cerita, oleh karena itu chara disini masih sedikit. Mungkin ketika sampai pertengahan chapter akan saya tambah chara chara lain. Sekian dari saya :3 bye ~ !**_


	3. PHASE 02

**Sebelumnya di Phase 01**

* * *

" Ma-maaf telah membawa kalian kemari...,apa kalian tidak apa apa ? " Jawab Marie sambil melepas topinya

" I-INI KAN ?! " kata Akira

" Wah jadi ini Robot yang mereka bilang tadi ? keren... " Jawab Nepgear yang sudah memakai seragam E.F.A. berwarna Ungu muda dengan garis putih dibagian dada melambangkan Rank nya di militer serta mengenakan Rok Mini berwarna Ungu Tua

" Aku percayakan kepada kalian... " Jawab pria bertopeng tersebut dengan senyum jahat.

" Kau bisa menyalakannya ? " tanya Akira ke Nepgear sambil berdiri disebelah Nepgear  
" aku tadi belajar sedikit dari Max-san ! " kata Nepgear yang duduk di kursi kokpit sambil menghidupkan ' X-105 '

" G.U.N. ... D.A.M. ...,Strike... " kata Akira yang berdiri disamping kursi kokpit sambil membaca tulisan yang muncul di OS ' X-105 '

setelah Mata Strike Menyala,Nepgear berusaha membuat Strike berdiri meskipun kesusahan akibat belum pernah menggunakannya sekalipun,Akira yang menyaksikan kanan dan kirnya melalui Layar di Kokpit merasa sedikit takut akibat kobaran Api dan ledakan yang terjadi

" AYO ! STRIKE ! " teriak Nepgear sambil meningkatkan kendali powernya

Strike-Pun berhasil berdiri dan terjadi ledakan lagi dibelakang Strike yang membuat Strike terlihat se-akan akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya

* * *

Uni,Kaito,Rom,dan Ram tiba tiba melihat Ginn terbang melewati mereka dan membuat Rom dan Ram hampir terjatuh  
" Mo-Mobile Suit didalam Koloni ?! " kata Uni sambil melihat Ginn menembaki Tank tank yang menjaga didalam Koloni  
" Kalau begini terus,Koloni ini bisa hancur karena Mobile Suit - Mobile Suit itu ! " Kata Kaito setelah melihat kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh senapan milik Ginn

Tiba - tiba saja terjadi ledakan didekat Ginn yang baru melewati Kaito dan kawan kawan dan membuat semua penduduk melihat kearah ledakan itu dan dari asap tebal tersebut muncul sebuah Mobile Suit berwarna abu - abu dengan mata berwarna kuning serta di pundaknya bertuliskan ' X-105 STRIKE ' Melayang di langit langit koloni

 **( Play Music Anna ni Issho Datta no ni ( G Gen Wars ver)**

" AP-APA LAGI SEKARANG?! " kata salah satu penduduk yang panik melihat MS muncul lagi  
" I-Itukan?! " Kata Ram menunjuk ke Strike dengan kaget  
" Gundam... " Lanjut Rom yang berusaha membantu Ram berdiri

Strike -pun mendarat dan hampir saja merusak sebuah gedung didepannya

" He-Hey ! hati hati ! kalau tidak kita akan melukai para penduduk disini ! " kata Akira ke Nepgear setelah melihat reruntuhan Gedung tersebut hampir mengenai penduduk yang meng-evakuasi dirinya  
" Ak-Aku tahu tapi robot ini susah dijalankan ! " kata Nepgear sambil memahami cara mengendalikannya  
" Ugh 1 lagi datang menyerang kita ! " kata Akira melihat monitor kanan yang mendeteksi Ginn yang berusaha membelah Akira dan Nepgear  
" Ap-Apa yang harus kulakukan?! I-Ini?! " Nepgear-pun menaikan tuas Thruster sehingga membuat Strike bisa menghindari serangan Ginn tersebut namun hampir terjatuh akibat tidak bisa mengontrol ketika -pun mendarat tepat berada dibelakang penduduk yang sedang berlarian.  
" Agh! celaka kalau kita menghindar lagi,mereka semua akan terkena ! " kata Akira sambil melihat belakang  
" Oh ya ! aku ingat ! " kata Nepgear sambil mencari cari suatu tombol

" MATI KAU ! " Teriak pilot Ginn sambil siap menebas pedangnya ke Strike  
Ginn maju melesat kedepan

" Ketemu ! " Teriak Nepgear  
Nepgear memencet tombol yang kemudia muncul tulisan ' Phase Shift ' , dan seketika itu juga warna Strike berubah menjadi Ungu muda dengan badannya berwarna Ungu dengan bagian perut berwarna Ungu Tua.

Ginn pun melayangkan pedangnya namun ditangkis menggunakan tangan oleh Strike. Namun tangan Strike tidak terluka sama sekali, seolah-olah pedang tersebut tidak bisa melukai Strike sedikitpun

" PE-PEDANGNYA ?! " kata Akira terkejut melihat tangan Strike  
" Tidak mempan ! " kata Uni melihat Strike berhasil menahan serangan Ginn  
" Ap-APA?! " kata Pilot Ginn terkejut melihat pedangnya berhasil ditahan

Ginn-pun terlempar kebelakang dan Strike mundur sedikit akibat dorongan kuat Ginn tadi

( Kalau begini terus bisa bisa... ) kata Akira dalam Hati melihat situasi Koloni semakin kacau  
" KKKyyyyyaaaaa ! ! ! " Nepgear menarik tuas yang membuat Strike memukul Ginn

" Jangan Sombong Kau ! " Kata Pilot Ginn yang sudah mulai marah  
Ginn mengambil kembali Senapannya dan menembakannya ke arah Strike secara bertubi tubi,meskipun tembakan senapa tersebut tidak efektif tapi Strike terdorong mundur akibat senapan tersebut

" Nepgear ! kita ganti posisi ! " Kata Akira dengan wajah serius  
( Di-Dia Serius... ) " Ba-Baiklah ! " Nepgearpun berdiri dari kursi pilot dan berpindah kesebelah kiri kursi pilot  
Akira langsung duduk dikursi pilot dan mengeluarkan Keyboard dan menggubah setting OS Strike  
" I-Ini...ini benar benar kacau !dengan OS seperti ini malah akan membuat energi MS ini akan cepat habis ! " kata Akira ke Nepgear sambil mengetik sesuatu sangat di keyboard dengan sangat cepat  
" Ma-masalahnya aku tidak paham betul soal OS ini dan aku hanya membantu menyempurnakannya saja... " Kata Nepgear sambil melihat Akira mengetik

" Si-Sial ! peluru bisa habis jika begini terus ! kalau begitu ! " Kata Pilot Ginn

Ginn kembali menaruh senapannya dibelakang dan mengeluarkan pedangnya lagi dan maju kearah Strike

" Ugh ! Jangan mengganggu ! " kata Akira sambil menekan tombol di tuas  
Strike menembakan vulcan yang ada di kepalanya dan membuat Ginn berhenti sejenak

" Ap-APA?! " jawab pilot Ginn dengan kaget melihat Strike memiliki senjata jarak jauh dibagian kepala  
Ginn kemudian berlari dan maju melesat lagi kearah Strike

" RASAKAN INI ! " Teriak Akira sambil menarik tuas  
Strike memukul Ginn tepat dibagian kepalanya

" UUUUWAAAaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! " Ginn terlempar kebelakang

Nepgear hanya bisa melihat Akira mengetik OS yang dia buat menjadi sebuah OS yang lebih bagus dan lebih sempurna hanya dengan beberapa menit saja

" Ak-Akira-san...Kau... " kata Nepgear sambil kagum melihat Akira

Warna Strike yang semua ungu muda berubah menjadi Putih,Ungu tua menjadi Merah,dan Ungu menjadi Biru

 **( Play Music End )**

" Itu baru warna Strike yang aku kenal ! " Kata Kaito melihat Strike berubah warna lagi  
" Apa yang kau lakukan ! cepat fokus kedepan supaya Rom dan Ram tidak jatuh lagi ! " kata Uni marah kepada Kaito  
" Ba-baik baik... " Kata Kaito dengan sedih

Ginn pun berdiri lagi dan mengambil kembali Pedangnya  
" Kau ! tidak akan kumaafkan ! " Kata Pilot Ginn yang sudah benar benar marah

* * *

 **( MOU HITOTSU NO MIRAI ~STARRY SPIRITS~ )**

 **naze arasoi wa tsuzuku?  
** ( Terlihat Bumi dan Space Colony dengan berbagai bangkai MS dimana mana )  
 **kokoro no nakade kono sora de  
** ( Akira melihat ke langit dengan banyak mobile suit bertebangan melewatinya )

 **yori sou kotomo umaku deki nakute  
** ( Pemandanganpun berubah menjadi sore hari dan terdapat Nepgear yang sedang duduk melihat kearah danau )  
 **egao no mukou de dareka ga nai teiru keredo**  
( Nepgear melihat ke danau dimana pantulan mobile suit yang bertebangan terlihat samar samar )

 **yume wo**  
( Akira melihat ke arah Aile Strike Gundam yang ada disebelahnya )  
 **dakishimetara**  
( Nepgear melihat ke arah Sword Strike Gundam yang ada dibelakangnya )  
 **mirai wa kaete yukeru toki wo koete**  
( Rom,Ram,Uni dan Kaito berdiri dengan Aegis Gundam,Gundam Mk-II Putih dan hitam dan Jesta Cannon dibelakang mereka )

 **mou hitotsu no asu he omou no mama hashiru yo**  
( Akira dengan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot berlari di hangar ke kokpit Aile Strike )  
 **kanashi misae mo koete miseru kitto**  
( Aile Strike Meluncur dari White Base disertai dengan Aegis Gundam, 2 Gundam Mk-II, dan Jesta Cannon di Base Jabber)  
 **tada hitotsu no ai wo shirru tameni itami ga arunara**  
( White Base menembakkan Mega Particle Cannon didepan untuk mengusir MS didepan)  
 **tsuyo ku naru**  
( Sosok seseorang yang hanya terlihat muluntnya sedang tersenyum dengan sebuah MS yang matanya bersinar merah )

 **LOOKING FOR ANOTHER TOMOTTOW**  
( Kaito berpose " V " sambil memegang Helmnya di depan Aegis Gundam dan sosok banyangan MS )  
 **nido to mayowa nai SPIRITS**  
( Uni yang memegang Helmnya berdiri dan tersenyum di depan Jesta Cannon dan sosok bayangan MS )  
 **mujun ni michita iku oku mo no hikari**  
( Rom dan Ram melambaikan tangan didepan Gundam Mk-II Hitam dan Putih dengan 2 sosok bayangan 2 MS )  
 **kagayaki wo tsunaide itsuno hi ni ka ooki na negai wo**  
( Akira dan Nepgear melihat satu sama lain dan kemudian tersenyum dengan Aile Strike,Sword Strike dan Launcher Strike dibelakang mereka dan sosok bayangan MS dengan Sayap)  
 **kitto kanaeru himade**  
( Aile Strike Terbang kearah matahari dan matahari menyinari layar hingga putih )

* * *

 _ **PHASE 02 : MEMORY**_

* * *

 _[ " Perhatian kepada penduduk Angle 6 , diharapkan segera mengungsi ke escape pod yang sudah tersedia di berbagai tempat di colony dengan tertib,Kami ulangi !,_ _Perhatian kepada penduduk Angle 6 , diharapkan segera mengungsi ke escape pod yang sudah tersedia di berbagai tempat di colony dengan tertib ! " ]_

Suara Evakuasi terdengar dimana mana seolah olah koloni Angle 6 akan berubah menjadi sebuah Neraka yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh penduduk Angle 6

" apa yang dilakukan oleh para federasi ?! seharusnya mereka bisa mengantisipasi hal ini ! kemana orang yang memimpin anggota federasi di koloni ini ?! " kata petinggi koloni Angle 6 yang marah akibat serangan tentara Revolusi

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / BRIDGE**_

* * *

" Ap-apa?! hanya Aegis saja yang kembali ke hangar ?! " kata Marie dengan tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat  
" Ka-kapten!para penduduk yang tidak bisa mengungsi di Escape Pod berbondong bondong kemari ! " kata salah satu operator di Bridge White Base  
" Biarkan mereka masuk ! kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka disini ! " kata Marie sambil mengawasi monitor yang memperlihatkan semua kondisi di Angle 6

Tiba tiba terdapat panggilan masuk ke White Base

" Kapten Marie,kami akan membantu evakuasi penduduk disini... " jawab Kapten kapal lain yang juga berlabuh di port yang sama dengan White Base  
" Baik ! tapi apa kalian tidak apa apa ? " Tanya Marie kepada kapten kapal tersebut  
" Tidak apa apa, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan setelah kita kehilangan 3 unit ' G ' " dengan nada bersalah atas semua kekacauan ini

* * *

 _ **KOLONI ANGLE 6 / DEKAT PINTU MASUK SPACE PORT**_

* * *

" Ayo cepat anak-ku! " Kata seorang Ibu yang menarik anaknya masuk ke White Base  
" Tapi Bu lihat ! itu ada Mobile Suit yang ingin ku foto ! " Kata sang anak sambil membawa Kamera

" Semuanya Berbaris yang rapi ! jangan ada yang keluar dari garis barisan ! " teriak pasukan Federasi

Uni dan lainnya pun sampai di pintu masuk Space Port

" Akhirnya kita sampai ! " kata Uni sambil melompat keluar dari mobil dan berlari ke arah White Base  
" He-hey ! tunggu kami ! " Kata Ram sambil membantu mengeluarkan Rom keluar dari mobil dan lari mengikuti Uni  
" Astaga ! kalian bisa tidak pelan sedikit ! " kata Kaito sambil keluar dari mobil dan ikut mengejar Uni

didepan Hangar,mereka melihat ada anak kecil terjatuh dan menangis

" Kau tidak apa - apa ? " tanya Uni ke anak kecil tersebut  
" Ti...tidak...orang tua ku...mati ... oleh ... monster tadi...HHHHUUuuuaaaaaa ! " kata anak kecil tersebut sambil memegang topi kerja milik ayahnya  
" Tidak apa apa,sini kau harus selamat supaya orang tuamu tidak sedih... " kata Uni sambil menggendong anak tersebut

Ketika Uni masuk kedalam Hangar White Base,mereka dihadang oleh pasukan federasi

" Apa yang kalian lakukan ?! " kata Uni sambil marah melihat pasukan tersebut menghadang Uni  
" Kalian pasukan juga bukan ?! pergilah keluar dan bawa container container yang masih ada di luar ! " kata pasukan tersebut  
" Ap-apa kau sudah gila mementingkan container itu daripada nyawa orang ?! " jawab Uni dengan marah  
" Isi Container tersebut lebih berharga ! Isinya adalah peralatan penting Strike untuk perang kedepan ! " balas Pasukan tersebut seakan sebuah besi lebih berharga daripada sebuah Nyawa

" Ap-apa -apaan ini ?! mereka berpikir seolah olah mereka yang ada di colony tidak ada harganya... ! " kata Uni sambil melihat para pengungsi di Koloni

* * *

Sementara diluar sana,Akira dan Nepgear masih bertarung melawan Ginn yang masih terus menyerang Strike

* * *

" MATI KAU ! " teriak pilot Ginn sambil menebas pedangnya ke arah Strike yang terus menghindarinya  
" SI- Sial... ! Mundur lah ! kalau kau terus seperti ini ! semua orang di Koloni akan mati ! " kata Akira sambil menghindari semua serangan Ginn

 **( Play Music G Gen Portable Gundam SEED Aggressive Attitude )**

Ginn terus menebas pedangnya ke Strike meskipun pedang tersebut tidak merusak armor Strike sama sekali

" Kubilang Mundur-lah ! ! ! " teriak Akira sambil menembaki Vulcan hingga Ginn bersembunyi dibalik gedung

Ginn-pun memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk meng-reload senapannya

" Ak-Akira-san ! kalau begini terus ! " kata Nepgear sambil tetap mengawasi monitor Kiri dan Kanan  
" Yah aku tahu ! tapi pilot Ginn itu sangat keras kepala ! tapi ... bagaimana cara mengalahkannya tanpa membunuhnya... " kata Akira sambil mengetik cepat lagi di keyboard  
" Mustahil kalau tidak membunuhnya ! " kata Nepgear sambil menolak ide Akira untuk mengalahkan Ginn tanpa membunuh Pilotnya, " Tunggu ! bagaimana kalau kau merusak kedua bagian sendi lengan MS tadi ? " kata Nepgear dengan bola lampu diatas kepalanya  
" Persendian ? kalau begitu... " Kata Akira sambil mengetik sesuatu

Layar OS Strike-pun berubah menjadi menu senjata dengan tulisan **Igelstellung** , dan **Armor Schneider**

" Igelstellung adalah Vulcan...,Kalau begitu kita coba yang satunya ! " kata Akira sambil memilih Senjata ke 2

Strike-pun mengambil 2 buah Pisau yang ada di Side Skirt Armornya

" Gear-chan pegangan erat erat ! " kata Akira sambil mengembalikan Keyboard ke samping Kokpit

Nepgear memegang Akira dengan erat erat dan menutup matanya juga,sementara itu Ginn selesai mereload senjatanya

" Dengan begini,dia akan mati ! " kata Pilot Ginn dengan senang  
Alarm di sisi Kiri Ginn Berbunyi dan berkedip merah  
" Ap- APA?! " kata pilot Ginn yang kaget dengan Alarm  
Dari kejauhan Strike Berlari sambil membawa 2 buah Pisau di kedua tangannya menuju tempat Ginn  
" Mati kau ! " teriak pilot Ginn sambil menembaki ke Strike  
Strike menghindari semua serangan Ginn dengan cepat  
" Tidak akan kubiarkan ! " kata Akira sambil melihat Ginn dan Nepgear yang memegangi Akira karena goncangan di Kokpit akibat Strike berlari  
Ginn menembaki Strike secara terus menerus hingga Strike tepat didepan Ginn

" HENTIKAN ! " teriak Akira yang sudah kesal dengan pilot revolusi

Strike menusuk area persendian Bahu Kiri Ginn dan kemudian menusukkan lagi pisau satunya di bahu kanan Ginn yang membuat Ginn tidak bisa menggerakan Kedua tangannya

 **( Play Music End )**

" UGH?! System Down ?! EITH ! " kata pilot Ginn sambil menarik tuas ' Self Destruct '  
Pilot Ginn-pun keluar dari kokpit dan terbang menjauhi Strike dan Ginn

" Ak-Akira ! pilotnya ! " teriak Nepgear sambil menunjuk kearah Pilot Ginn yang lari  
" Ja-Jangan jangan... " kata Akira sambil melihat ke kokpit Ginn

Sesaat kemudian Kokpit Ginn bercahaya dan Ginn-pun meledak dan menghancurkan sekitarnya serta merusak gedung gedung -pun terlempar kebelakang akibat daya ledakan Ginn

" KYYYYyaaaaaaaa ! ! " teriak Nepgear terjatuh dan pingsan disebelah kokpit akibat kepalanya terbentur keras  
" Gear-chan ! ,kau tidak apa apa kan?! Gea- Ugh?! " Akira memegang Nepgear dan ketika Akira memegang kepala Nepgear terdapat darah dirambutnya yang berasal dari benturan tadi  
" Si- Sial ! kita harus kembali ke White Base ! " jawab Akira sambil membuat Strike Berdiri kembali dan berjalan menuju Space Port

* * *

 ** _SPACE / COLONY ANGLE 6 AREA_**

* * *

Sementara itu diluar pasukan GM II mulai lenyap dan hanya tersisa 2 unit saja dengan melawan 1 buah Cgue,Mobile suit putih dengan membawa perisai yang terdapat senapan Gattling Gun

" Si- Sial kalau begini terus kita akan mati... " kata pilot GM II kepada pemimpin regunya  
" Jangan Menyerah ! kita pasti bisa mengusir para teroris itu ! " kata pemimpin Regu GM II tersebut

Cgue terus menembaki asteroid dimana GM II bersembunyi

" hmph...,sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri ini... " kata pria bertopeng yang mengendarai Cgue

Cgue menaruh senapannya dan mengambil pedang

" Dengar ! kau larilah ke dalam koloni ! aku akan menahan musuh selama mungkin ! " kata pemimpin regu ke anggotanya yang tersisa  
" Pak ! tapi aku aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anda disini ! " kata pilot GM II sambil mengambil kembali Perisainya  
" Tidak ! dengan kondisi MS-mu kau hanya akan mati melawannya ! dia itu sepertinya orang yang memimpin penyerangan di koloni ini ! " kata pemimpin regu sambil membawa perisai dan mengeluarkan beam saber nya

GM II dengan warna yang berbeda keluar dari balik Asteroid dan mulai menyerang Cgue

" Hooo...kau lebih memilih mati disini rupanya... " kata pria bertopeng  
" LARI ! " kata pemimpin regu menyuruh anak buahnya lari kedalam koloni

GM II lain dibalik Asteroid keluar dan lari menuju arah Koloni

" tch!jadi kau hanya umpan untuk menyibukkanku huh?! " kata pria bertopeng dengan kesal  
" Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh anak buahku! "

GM II dan Cgue bertarung pedang dengan sengit diantara kumpulan asteroid kecil hinggah GM II yang lari sudah tidak terlihat

" Aku tidak punya waktu dengan mu ! "kata pria bertopeng dengan marah

Cgue pun menusuk GM II tepat dibagian kokpit dan membunuh pemimpin regu tersebut secara langsung

" Hmph..., 1 GM telah kabur... dan kurasa sudah waktunya kita pergi dari sini... " kata pria bertopeng sambil menembakkan Signal Flare dan mundur menuju kapal perangnya

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS HANGAR**_

* * *

Strike berjalan masuk menuju MS Dock tepat disebelah 1 MS yang berhasil diselamatkan dari dicuri  
" Strike sudah kembali !, Siapkan peralatan untuk memperbaikinya ! " teriak Max yang membuat Uni dan lain-nya berlari mendatangi Strike  
Warna Armor Strikepun kembali menjadi Abu abu dan kokpit Strike terbuka dan Akira keluar sambil membawa Nepgear

" Gear-chan ?! Ap- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !? " Teriak Uni sambil marah melihat Nepgear Pingsan ditangan Akira  
" Nanti saja ! yang penting sekarang kita harus bawa dia ke Dokter ! " teriak balik Akira dengan nada sedikit kesal juga

Nepgear dibawa keruang perawatan oleh Kru White Base

" Hey ?! apa yang terjadi ?! " kata Kaito ke Akira setelah semua CPU pergi mengikuti Nepgear  
" Kami mempiloti Strike ... " jawab Akira dengan nada lelah  
" Jadi benar kau yang mempiloti Gundam itu ? , Ugh ? mereka datang... " Kata Kaito sambil melihat beberapa pasukan Federasi mendatangi mereka  
" Jadi Kau yang bernama Akira ? " kata prajurit Federasi  
" Benar... " jawab Akira sambil melihati prajurit Federasi  
" Hmph,tidak kusangka anak seperti yang masih kecil berbakat menggunakan ' 105 ' dengan bagus... " kata tentara Federasi sambil memasang wajah Arogan  
Akira hanya bisa diam mendengarkan semua kata kata yang diucapkan oleh Tentara tersebut  
" Sebaiknya kau lebih bagus lagi ..., bunuh para teroris itu untuk kami... " kata tentara tersebut yang kemudian meninggalkan Akira dan Kaito  
" Ada apa dengannya... " kata Kaito sambil melihat tentara tersebut berjalan menjauhi mereka  
Akira kemudian berjalan keluar dari Hangar  
" He-Hey ! tunggu aku ! " kata Kaito sambil mengejar Akira

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / RUANG MEDIS**_

* * *

" Tenang saja, kepalanya hanya terbentur saja. Dia akan siuman beberapa saat lagi pasti... " kata Dokter kepada para CPU  
" Syu-syukurlah... " kata Uni sambil mengehela nafas  
Rom dan Ram berlari kesebelah kasur Nepgear berbaring  
" Kalian jaga saja dia, aku akan memeriksa para pengungsi... " kata Dokter sambil mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan  
" Ba-baik...,terima kasih banyak dok " kata Uni sambil membantu Dokter dengan membukakan pintu

" kuharap Nepgear-san baik baik saja... " kata Rom  
" Tenang saja ! dia pasti akan sadar ! " kata Ram dengan percaya diri  
Uni pun duduk dikursi disebelah Nepgear berbaring  
" ...,Nepgear... " kata Uni sambil khawatir akan kondisi Nepgear

Kemudian bell dipintu berbunyi,dan Uni berdiri dan berjalan menuju alat komunikasi disebelah pintu  
" Siapa ? " tanya Uni sambil menekan tombol Mic  
" Ini aku Kaito ! " kata Kaito yang suaranya terdengar dari alat komunikasi  
Uni membuka pintu dan Kaito berjalan masuk sebelum pintunya tertutup lagi  
" Bagaimana keadaanya ? " kata Kaito berjalan mendekati kasur Nepgear berbaring  
" Kata Dokter dia akan sadar beberapa saat lagi... " kata Uni yang duduk kembali dikursinya  
" Syukurlah... " kata Kaito yang lega mendengar kondisi Nepgear  
" Akira itu... apa yang dia berbuat sampai membuat Nepgear seperti ini ! " kata Uni sambil melipatkan jari jarinya seperti ingin memukul  
" Hentikan itu... saat ini Akira-lah yang kondisinya sedang kritis menurutku... " kata Kaito dengan memasang muka serius  
Uni mulai bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kaito  
" Ma-maksudmu apa ? " kata Ram yang juga bertanya tanya maksud Kaito  
" Ada apa dengan Akira-san ? " kata Rom yang juga bingung  
Kaito melihat Uni,Rom dan Ram sebelum menghela nafas  
" Kalian dengarkan ini..., dan aku mohon untuk jangan beritahu Akira soal ini... " kata Kaito yang duduk sambil melihat kebawah  
Para CPU-pun terdiam karena mereka tahu Kaito sedang serius  
" Akira itu tidaklah kuat dan periang seperti yang kalian tahu, dia menyembunyikan semua pikiran negatifnya dari orang lain dan tentu saja sebagai teman dekatnya aku tahu kalau Akira seperti itu, bahkan sejak kecil. " kata Kaito sambil melihat Nepgear dan melipatkan tangannya . " Dia itu sudah terluka sejak kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dari Rom dan Ram kalau aku bilang... " Tambah Kaito sambil melihat Rom dan Ram  
Rom dan Ram hanya bisa diam dan menelan ludah se-akan akan mereka bersalah  
" Ini bermula ketika Akira berumur 5 Tahun dimana dia berulang tahun dan dia pergi bersama keluarganya menuju rumah Kakeknya. Kebetulan saat itu hujan sangat deras dan berangin sehingga Ayah Akira berjalan pelan- pelan sekali, namun tidak jauh dari itu ada seorang perampok mobil yang sedang lari dari kejaran Polisi. Perampok itu tidak mengetahui kalau didepan ada perempatan dan giliran baginya untuk berhenti karena dia mendapat lampu merah tapi perampok itu tetap lari. Yang lebih malangnya lagi Ayah Akira tidak bisa melihat kalau akan ada mobil yang akan menabraknya sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi... " kata Kaito sambil mengupas apel  
Uni yang mendengar itu menjadi merasa bersalah kepada Akira  
" Dan yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu hanya Akira saja, bisa dibilang luka yang ia alami sama seperti Nepgear dan tentu ketika aku melihat Nepgear pingsan dengan keadaan luka seperti itu aku sudah bisa menebak kalau Akira sedang melawan rasa takutnya..." kata Kaito sambil menaruh pisau dipiring Apel  
" Ja-jadi Akira..., kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi sejak kecil ? " kata Rom yang mulai menangis  
" Yah bisa dibilang begitu, sejak saat itu dia selalu menutup- nutupi ketakutannya dengan wajah cerianya tapi ketika dia melihat orang sedang cemas terhadap orang yang benar- benar dia kasihi baik Kakak,maupun keluarga pasti dia akan merasakan ketakutan itu lagi... " kata Kaito sambil memakan Apel  
Ram mulai menangis dan menundukan kepalanya  
" Tenang saja ... temanku yang bodoh itu pasti tidak akan bersalah sangat lama. Dia pasti akan membaik... " kata Kaito sambil berdiri dari kursinya  
" Ak-...aku... " kata Uni yang merasa bersalah  
" Uni-chan..., kau tidak salah karena memang wajar kau benar benar khawatir dengan Gear-Chan... " kata Kaito sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut.  
Uni kemudian hampir seperti mulai menangis  
" Oh ya 1 lagi ! " kata Kaito yang membuat Uni melihat kearahnya  
" Meskipun Akira seperti itu jangan pernah cerita soal kejadian itu,karena dia memiliki dendam di hatinya terhadap perampok mobil yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya..., itu malah akan membuatnya lebih marah... " tambah Kaito sebelum pintunya tertutup

" U-Uni-chan... " kata Rom yang berjalan disebelahnya  
Uni hanya bisa diam sambil melihat Nepgear dan merasa bahwa Akira juga terluka seperti Nepgear yang dulu kehilangan Kakaknya namun Akira benar benar kehilangan dan tidak bisa bertemu lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian jari jari Nepgear mulai bergerak  
" U-Uni-chan ! Gear-Chan ! " kata Ram sambil melihat Nepgear mulai sadarkan diri  
Uni langsung menghapus Air matanya  
" Di-dimana ini ? ... " kata Nepgear sambil melihat sekitar dan berdiri  
Uni langsung memeluk Nepgear dan mulai menangis lagi  
" U- Uni chan ?!... " kata Nepgear dengan bingung  
Uni hanya menangis dan Rom dan Ram juga mulai menangis melihat Uni dan Nepgear

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / KAMAR AKIRA DAN KAITO**_

* * *

" ..., Ayah... Ibu...aku melakukan hal yang benar-kan ? " kata Akira yang sudah mengenakan seragam sambil tidur dikasurnya  
Kaito masuk sambil membawa minuman untuk Akira  
" Hey ? bagaimana sudah membaik ? " kata Kaito sambil melepaskan minuman -nya yang melayang ke arah Akira  
" Iya, setidaknya aku sudah membaik... " kata Akira sambil mengambil minuman yang melayang tersebut  
" Nepgear juga baik baik saja, Dokter bilang dia akan sadar beberapa saat lagi...,oh ya kita lupa kalau mereka kan CPU,hahahahaa~ ! " kata Kaito sambil menyemangati Akira  
" Iya juga... " kata Akira yang mulai tersenyum  
" Dengan begini kita bisa bebas dari tugas tugas sekolah... " kata Kaito yang meminum minumannya  
" Apa yang kau bicarakan ? kau ingin dihukum hormat didepan tiang bendera lagi seperti saat pelajaran Matematika saat itu ? " kata Akira yang mulai mengambil sedotannya  
" Tapikan,anak yang dihukum itukan kamu... " kata Kaito dengan memasang wajah poker face menghadap Akira  
Akira dan Kaito saling melihat dan suara burung gagak lewat terdengar dan muncul titik titik melewati mereka berdua  
" Eh ? " kata Akira melihat Kaito dan kemudian memasang wajahnya kebawah , " Ternyata Aku ya... " tambah Akira  
" KENAPA KAU BISA LUPA ?! " teriak Kaito yang marah melihat temannya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / RUANG MEDIS**_

* * *

" Jadi lukamu itu akibat musuh meledakkan robotnya dan bukan salah Akira ? " kata Uni yang telah mendengar penjelasan Nepgear ketika dia dan Akira berada di kokpit Strike  
" Benar, kalau saja saat itu aku yang jadi pilot mungkin kami sudah mati... " kata Nepgear sambil memakan Apel yang dipotong oleh Rom dan Ram  
" Nee Gear-chan ! kau bilang Akira-san memanggil Strike dengan sebutan Gundam ? memangnya Strike juga Gundam ? " tanya Ram yang bingung akan pernyataan Nepgear tentang cara Akira menyebut Strike  
" Kalau tidak salah... di layar OS Strike muncul tulisan _General Unilateral_ ... aku tidak ingat,tapi tulisan- tulisan itu jika diambil huruf depannya akan membentuk tulisan _G.U.N.D.A.M_. " kata Nepgear yang berusaha mengingat tulisan di layar OS  
" Nah Gear-chan , soal Akira... kamu- " kata Uni yang kata katanya belum selesai  
" Aku tahu kok... " kata Nepgear sambil memakan Apel  
" Eh ? " kata Uni dengan kaget  
" Aku tadi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kaito-san tentang masa lalu Akira-kun... " jawab Nepgear yang juga bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Akira, " Dulu aku juga pernah kehilangan One-Chan dan bisa bertemu kembali tapi Akira-kun tidak bisa bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya bahkan umurnya saat itu masih kecil... " lanjut gadis berambut ungu yang kepalanya terdapat perban dengan memasang wajah sedih

Nepgear mulai bangun dari Kasur

" Eh ? kau mau kemana ? " kata Uni sambil melihat Nepgear bangun  
" Aku akan kekamar dan ganti baju lalu aku akan bicara ke Akira... " kata Nepgear sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar Medis  
" Eh ? kita harus ikuti dia ! " kata Uni yang khawatir dengan kondisi Nepgear  
" Ba-baik... ! " kata Rom yang juga berdiri dan diikuti Ram

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS Hangar  
**_

* * *

Sementara itu sebuah GM II dengan kerusakan parah masuk ke Hangar  
" Awas hati hati... " kata tim Medis  
" Tolong ! aku harus bicara dengan kapten kapal ini... " kata Pilot GM II tersebut sambil menahan lukanya  
" Memangnya kenapa ? " tanya tim Medis  
" Ki-kita yang disini akan melawan ' White Ghost of Revolution ' , dia ada diluar koloni ini... " kata pilot tersebut yang menahan rasa sakitnya  
" Ka-kau bercanda kan ?! ' Whi ' - ' White Ghost of Revolution ' yang berhasil menghancurkan 10 kapal perang Salamis Class hanya dengan Senapan itu ?! " kata Max yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Pilot GM II

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / CAFETARIA  
**_

* * *

Akira sedang memakan makanan -nya lalu muncul 1 orang didepannya  
" Disini kau rupanya... " kata gadis berambut Ungu yang kepalanya terdapat perban dan mengenakan seragam E.F.A.  
" Gear-chan ?! kenapa kau disini ? kau seharusnya beristirahat ! " kata Akira yang kaget melihat Nepgear berada di cafetaria sambil membawa makanan juga  
" Tidak apa apa, ketika aku di Gamindustri luka seperti ini tidak ada apa- apanya... " kata Nepgear sambil duduk didepan Akira

Kaito melihat dari jauh Akira dan Nepgear duduk di meja yang sama dan berhadapan  
" Akira... sejak pertama kali aku perkenalkan Neptunia mk-II dia tidak mengaku kalau dia suka dengan Nepgear " kata Kaito sambil meminum minumannya

" Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah menolongku... " kata Nepgear sambil memakan makanannya  
" Tidak,harusnya aku yang berterima kasih dan meminta maaf karena membuatmu seperti ini... " kata Akira sambil menaruh Sendok dan Garpu plastik nya  
" Ngomong- ngomong seragam itu cocok dengan mu... " kata Nepgear sambil melihat Akira yang mengenakan Seragamnya  
" Seragam-mu juga cocok kok... " kata Akira sambil melihat Nepgear yang juga memakai seragamnya  
" Nah Akira !... aku ingin bicara... " kata Nepgear dengan memasang wajah serius  
" Tentang masa laluku ? " kata Akira sambil meminum Airnya di gelas  
" Eh ? kenapa kau bisa tahu... ? " Kata Nepgear yang kaget akan Akira yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dia bicarakan  
" Kaito itu..., aku tahu pasti dia bicarakan itu ke kalian bukan ? dia memang temanku yang baik... " kata Akira sambil tersenyum  
" La-lalu...soal orang tuamu...,aku minta maaf... " kata Nepgear dengan nada pelan dan wajah yang sedih  
" Ah ! kau tidak salah apa apa kok. " kata Akira dengan senang " Yang salah itu hanya orang itu... " kata Akira yang masih memasang wajah senang namun jari jari ditangan kanan Akira yang ada dibawah meja terlipat se-akan dia membenci sesuatu  
" Begitu ya,syukurlah... " kata Nepgear dengan lega  
" Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu " kata Akira sambil membawa tempat makannya untuk dikembalikan  
Akira mengembalikan tempat makannya dan melewati Nepgear  
" Akira... " kata Nepgear sebelum Akira pergi kembali  
Akira menoleh kearah Nepgear  
" kehilangan memang sakit,... tapi jika kau menyimpan dendam itu...kau akan tersakiti setiap detik... " kata Nepgear dimana matanya tertutupi oleh bayangan rambutnya  
Akira-pun terdiam untuk sesaat  
" Terima kasih...Gear-chan... " kata Akira dengan nada lega sebelum pergi meninggalkan cafetaria  
Setelah Akira pergi Nepgear kemudian mulai menangis.

 _ **MS DATA BANK**_

* * *

" MS Hari ini adalah ~ " kata Rom dan Ram yang memakai seragam E.F.A. mereka. Ram memakai kacamata dan Rom membawa Buku.

 _ **GAT-X105 Strike Gundam  
(Play Music : GUNDAM Sortie )**_

 _" Mobile Suit yang muncul pertama kali di seri Mobile Suit Gundam SEED,Merupakan salah satu mobile suit ' G ' yang dikembangkan oleh Earth Alliance / O.M.N.I. Enforce untuk melawan pasukan Z.A.F.T. , Keunikan Strike sendiri adalah Striker Weapon System dimana Strike bisa mengganti perlengkapannya sesuai jenis petarungan yang dia butuhkan ! Striker pack yang sering dipakai sendiri adalah Aile Striker untuk petarungan kecepatan , Sword Strike untuk jarak dekat dan Launcher Striker untuk petarungan jarak jauh. Strike juga memiliki Phase Shift Armor yang membuatnya kebal akan serangan balistik seperti hempasan pedang atau senapan, namun jika diserang secara terus menerus maka power indicator Strike akan berkurang dan jika habis maka Phase Shift akan mati secara otomatis karena kehabisan energi " kata Ram yang menjelaskan dengan semangat sambil menunjukan Strike Gundam serta Striker Packnya_

" Perlengkapan Strike sendiri adalah 2 buah vulcan yang disebut **Igelstellung** yang ada dikepala Strike..., 2 buah pisau bernama **Armor Schneider** yang berada di side skirt armornya..., 1 buah High Energy Beam Riffle..., 1 buah Bazooka ..., dan 1 Buah Perisai..., namun di Gundam evolve Strike memiliki senjata tambahan yaitu sebuah pedang raksasa yang dikembangkan oleh Z.A.F.T. namun diambil oleh Strike Bernama **Grand Slam** " kata Rom yang menunjukan ke kita berbagai macam senjata yang dipakai Strike

" Ngomong - ngomong di fanfic ini Strike muncul dengan warna yang berbeda ya ? " kata Ram  
" Anu..., itu karena warna phase shift Strike bergantung akan bagaimana cara pilot mengeset ' OS ' nya " kata Rom sambil menunjukan gambar dimana Nepgear dan Akira mengeset ' OS ' Strike di kokpit menggunakan Keyboard  
" Owh begitu... " kata Ram yang pertanyaannya terjawab  
" Kau tahu Ram...,di bagian dahi Strike bertuliskan ' _X-105_ _CINQUE_ ' yang berarti lima dalam bahasa italia... " kata Rom sambil menujukan kepala Strike  
" pasti tulisan lima disana adalah dari angka model strike ! " tambah Ram yang mengetahui tulisan ' lima ' berasal dari ' 5 ' di nomor model strike ( X-105 )

 _ **( PLAY MUSIC END )**_

* * *

 _ **Author : Yo~ im back XD , terima kasih sudah membaca sampai Phase 02, memang diphase ini aku berfokus ke latar belakang Akira karena di phase phase kedepan latar belakang Akira akan menjadi kunci dari cerita fan fic ini :D**_

 _Neptune datang secara tiba tiba dan berlari kedepan layar  
 **Neptune :** " CURANG ! kenapa hanya Nepgear saja yang muncul di fan fic ini ?! padahal kan aku tokoh utama di game ! " - Teriak Neptune sambil marah ke Author -  
 **Author : " Lah sabar aja kenapa,nanti kamu ada kok di cerita ini (-o-) , ( itupun kalau ada... ) ( " -_-)  
Neptune : **" Aku tidak mau tahu ! pokoknya aku mau muncul juga ! " - Teriak Neptune yang mulai kesal ke Author  
Nepgear dan Akira pun datang berlari dan memegangi Neptune  
 **Akira :** " Nah nah Nep-Nep, kamu sabar saja mungkin beberapa Phase lagi debutmu muncul... " kata Akira sambil menahan tangan kanan Neptune  
 **Nepgear :** " Akira-kun benar ! One-chan harus sabar... mungkin Author-San sedang berpikir waktu yang tepat bagimu muncul... " kata Nepgear sambil menahan tangan kiri Neptune  
 **Akira :** " Hei Author ! Cepat tutup Phase ini ! kami akan menahan Neptune ! " teriak Akira  
 **Nepgear :** " semuanya kami minta maaf ~ hehehee... " kata Nepgear  
 **Neptune :** " HWA?!Aku mau dibawa kemana ?! " teriak Neptune  
Neptune kemudian digeret oleh Nepgear dan Akira keluar layar_

 ** _Author : Ada- ada saja,yosh sekian untuk Phase 02,sampai ketemu di Phase 03 BYE ~ XD_**


	4. PHASE 03

**Sebelumnya di Phase 02**

" Ap-apa kau sudah gila mementingkan container itu daripada nyawa orang ?! " jawab Uni dengan marah  
" Isi Container tersebut lebih berharga ! Isinya adalah peralatan penting Strike untuk perang kedepan ! " balas Pasukan tersebut seakan sebuah besi lebih berharga daripada sebuah Nyawa

" MATI KAU ! " teriak pilot Ginn sambil menebas pedangnya ke arah Strike yang terus menghindarinya  
" SI- Sial... ! Mundur lah ! kalau kau terus seperti ini ! semua orang di Koloni akan mati ! " kata Akira sambil menghindari semua serangan Ginn

" Ak-Akira-san ! kalau begini terus ! " kata Nepgear sambil tetap mengawasi monitor Kiri dan Kanan  
" Yah aku tahu ! tapi pilot Ginn itu sangat keras kepala ! tapi ... bagaimana cara mengalahkannya tanpa membunuhnya... " kata Akira sambil mengetik cepat lagi di keyboard

" HENTIKAN ! " teriak Akira yang sudah kesal dengan pilot revolusi

Strike menusuk area persendian Bahu Kiri Ginn dan kemudian menusukkan lagi pisau satunya di bahu kanan Ginn yang membuat Ginn tidak bisa menggerakan Kedua tangannya

" UGH?! System Down ?! EITH ! " kata pilot Ginn sambil menarik tuas ' Self Destruct '  
Pilot Ginn-pun keluar dari kokpit dan terbang menjauhi Strike dan Ginn

Sesaat kemudian Kokpit Ginn bercahaya dan Ginn-pun meledak dan menghancurkan sekitarnya serta merusak gedung gedung -pun terlempar kebelakang akibat daya ledakan Ginn

" KYYYYyaaaaaaaa ! ! " teriak Nepgear terjatuh dan pingsan disebelah kokpit akibat kepalanya terbentur keras  
" Gear-chan ! ,kau tidak apa apa kan?! Gea- Ugh?! " Akira memegang Nepgear dan ketika Akira memegang kepala Nepgear terdapat darah dirambutnya yang berasal dari benturan tadi

" Gear-chan ?! Ap- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !? " Teriak Uni sambil marah melihat Nepgear Pingsan ditangan Akira  
" Nanti saja ! yang penting sekarang kita harus bawa dia ke Dokter ! " teriak balik Akira dengan nada sedikit kesal juga

" _kehilangan memang sakit,... tapi jika kau menyimpan dendam itu...kau akan tersakiti setiap detik..._ " kata Nepgear dimana matanya tertutupi oleh bayangan rambutnya  
Akira-pun terdiam untuk sesaat  
" Terima kasih...Gear-chan... " kata Akira dengan nada lega sebelum pergi meninggalkan cafetaria  
Setelah Akira pergi Nepgear kemudian mulai menangis.

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / BRIDGE**_

* * *

" Ka-kau bercanda kan ? kenapa ' White Ghost of Revolution ' menyerang koloni juga ? " kata Marie yang selesai mendengar penjelasan dari pilot GM II  
" Aku tidak tahu...ugh! yang pasti dia tahu kalau kita akan mengirim 5 MS baru kita dan kita hanya bisa menyelamatkan 2 Saja... " kata pilot MS sambil menahan rasa sakitnya  
" Ugh...kalau begini terus... " kata Marie yang mempunyai firasat buruk, " Howard apa ada tanda dari kapal perang musuh disekitar koloni ? " tambah Marie sambil melihat Howard yang merupakan CIC White Base  
" Tidak ada..., bahkan dari jejak dimana para Ginn itu datang dan pergi aku tidak bisa menemukannya... " kata Howard yang kebingungan dengan letak musuh sembunyi  
" Begitu..., kurasa proses evakuasi sudah selesai... " kata Marie sambil melihat monitor yang menampilkan situasi koloni dan diluar koloni

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / CAFETARIA  
**_

* * *

" Eh... ? simulator... ? " kata Rom yang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Max  
" Benar..." kata Max sambil memakan makanannya, " Kau,Ram,Uni dan Kaito akan menjalani simulasi menggunakan Mobile Suit... " lanjut Max sambil meminum minumanya  
" Ja-jadi maksudmu kami juga bisa bertarung ? " kata Ram yang semangat, " Tunggu dulu...,bukankah kita hanya punya 2 Mobile Suit saja sekarang... " Tambah Ram yang mengingat kalau 3 MS lainnya dicuri  
" Kalau tidak salah kita akan diberikan 4 buah unit GM II untuk dipiloti oleh kalian " kata Max sambil melanjutkan makannya  
" Lalu kapan kami akan memulai latihan kami ? " kata Ram yang semangat mendengar apa kata Max  
" Kemungkinan besok karena bala bantuan akan datang hari ini,tapi jika ingin cepat kita bisa memulai latihan hari ini... " kata Max sambil meminum Air di gelas  
" Apa kami juga harus membuat OS juga seperti Akira-kun dan Nepgear ?" kata Uni sambil mengingat kalau Nepgear dan Akira pernah mengeset OS untuk Strike  
" Tenang saja..., kami akan membantu menge-set OS untuk kalian tapi setahuku OS yang dipakai di MS umumnya seperti GM akan mudah di set daripada MS seperti Strike dan Aegis... " kata Max yang tangan kanannya menunjuk keatas  
" Oh ya ? dimana Kaito ? aku kira dia juga ingin bertanya sesuatu... " kata Uni sambil melihat kanan kiri tidak terlihat Kaito  
" Owh Kaito ? dia sedang mengeset OS Aegis, aku dengar kau dan Kaito akan jadi pilot Aegis... " kata Max sambil memakan kentang goreng  
" Owh... " kata Uni sambil meminum airnya " #BBBRRRUUUUUUuuuuu uhuk ! ! uhuk! ! ! ! ! Ap-APA?! AKU DAN KAITO ?! " Tambah Uni sambil melihat kebelakang setelah menyemprotkan Air yang ia minum karena kaget mendengar bahwa dia dan Kaito menjadi pilot Aegis  
" Uhm... Uni-chan... Max-san... " kata Rom sambil menarik tangan Uni menunjuk kearah Max  
Unipun berbalik kearah dimana ia menyemprotkan airnya dan dia melihat Max dalam keadaan basah karena semprotan Air dari mulu Uni  
" MA-MAAFKAN AKU... ! ! " kata Uni yang keras sambil mengelap Max dengan tisu  
" Ah... tidak apa apa...tapi kentangku... " kata Max yang hanya bisa menangi sambil memasang senyum melihat kentang gorengnya tergenang air

* * *

 ** _WHITE BASE / MS HANGAR  
_**

* * *

Sementara itu Nepgear,Akira dan Kaito berada di kokpit ' X-303 ' Aegis sedang mengeset OS yang cocok bagi Kaito dan Uni  
" Jadi seperti ini... " kata Kaito sambil mengetik di Keyboard yang ada di kokpit Aegis  
" Benar ! nah sekarang set juga bagian lainnya tapi hati hati terhadap data lainnya " kata Nepgear sambil memberi penjelasan di sebelah Kaito  
" Aegis dan Strike sudah diberi 2 Kursi Pilot agar bisa dipakai 2 orang tapi masih bisa dipakai 1 orang juga... " kata Akira sambil melihat Kokpit Strike dipasang kursi lain untuk Nepgear disebelah kiri  
" Akira-kun ! " kata Nepgear sambil melihat Kaito mengetik  
" Uh ? " kata Akira yang menoleh kembali ke arah Nepgear dan Kaito yang ada di Kokpit Aegis  
" Tolong copy-kan set OS Kaito-san ya ! " kata Nepgear yang melihat Akira sambil tersenyum  
" Ya baiklah ... " kata Akira sambil membuka kembali Laptop yang sudah dihubungkan ke Kokpit Aegis melalui Kabel  
" Oh ya... bagaimana dengan set OS untuk Uni-chan ? " kata Nepgear sambil bertanya ke Kaito  
" EH ? Uni-chan ? maksudmu... Uni-chan yang jadi sub-Pilot Aegis ? " kata Akira yang tidak mengetahui kalau Uni menjadi partner Kaito  
" Ya,... soal itu... " kata Kaito yang berhenti mengetik dan mulai tidak yakin  
" Jangan jangan kamu... " kata Akira sambil memasang muka tidak yakin  
Lalu terdengar suara seseorang berteriak  
" KAITO ! ! ! " teriak suara gadis dari jauh yang terdengar  
Uni langsung melompat dari bawah hangar menuju ke Kokpit Aegis dan membuat Akira hampir terjatuh kebelakang  
" Apa benar kau membuatku menjadi co-pilot Aegis tanpa sepenngetahuan ku ?! " kata Uni yang marah dengan perbuatan Kaito  
" Te-tenanglah dulu Uni-chan... " kata Nepgear yang hanya bisa bingung melihat Uni marah ke Kaito  
" Be-benar..., tapikan... " kata Kaito yang sudah mulai ketakutan  
" BAKA ! " teriak Uni yang marah  
Kaito yang ketakutan hanya bisa menekan dirinya lebih kebelakang karena melihat Uni yang memaksa masuk ke dalam Kokpit Aegis namun Uni ditahan oleh Akira  
" TE-TENANG LAH DULU UNICHAN ! ! " kata Akira sambil menahan Uni untuk masuk

* * *

 _ **PHASE 03 - Fallen Angle -  
**_

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / Kamar Akira dan Kaito  
**_

* * *

" Aduh-duh Sakit- sakit ! " kata Kaito ketika lukanya diobati oleh Nepgear  
" Ma-Maaf... ! " kata Nepgear yang berusaha mengobati luka Kaito  
" Kau sendiri sudah tahu dia tidak mau tapi kau paksa... " kata Akira sambil tidur diranjangnya  
" Aku tahu itu... " kata Kaito sambil memasang muka cemberut  
" Baiklah aku sudah mengobati lukanya..., aku akan coba berbicara ke Uni-chan. Kaito-kun sebaiknya kau juga meminta maaf, mungkin Uni-chan tidak mau tapi kau paksa... " kata Nepgear sambil membereskan peralatan perobatan  
" Aku tahu ! " kata Kaito sambil memakai kembali seragamnya  
" Kau mau kemana ? " kata Akira yang bangun dari ranjangnya  
" ..., aku lapar... " kata Kaito sebelum dia keluar dari kamar  
Kaito keluar dari kamar dan pintu tertutup kembali  
" Hey Akira-kun, apa Kaito-kun memang seperti itu ? " kata Nepgear sambil bingung  
" Uhm, memang begitu... " kata Akira yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafas ketika berpikir orang seperti apa Kaito  
" Eh ... " kata Nepgear yang mulai mengerti maksud Akira  
" Bolehkah aku bertanya,apa kalian masih bisa berubah ke form HDD kalian ? apa kegunaan HDD form kalian jika tidak ada Monster disini..., maksudku HDD form memang kuat tapi kalau musuhnya Mobile Suit apa itu tidak berbahaya apalagi jika di luar angkasa dimana tidak ada oksigen sama sekali... " kata Akira sambil mengingat- ingat soal HDD Form di game Neptunia yang dimainkan oleh Kaito  
" Uhm,aku benci mengatakan ini..., tapi kami tidak bisa berubah ke bentuk HDD kami " kata Nepgear yang memberitahu ke Nepgear kalau mereka tidak bisa berubah ke bentuk HDD  
" Begitu...padahal aku ingin melihat apakah HDD form termasuk kedalam golongan ' _Newtype_ ' ? " kata Akira  
" ' _Newtype '_ ? " kata Nepgear yang tidak pernah mendengar kata _Newtype  
_ " Tidak heran jika Gear-chan tidak tahu soal _Newtype_ , _Newtype_ adalah tingkat selanjutnya dari level Manusia dimana manusia memperoleh kekuatan itu untuk beradaptasi di Luar Angkasa, orang yang sudah mencapai level _Newtype_ akan mendapatkan kekuatan yaitu kesadaran yang tinggi, bisa dibilang kekuatan psychic. " kata Akira sambil menjelaskan arti kata ' _Newtype '_ kepada Nepgear  
" Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa HDD form yang kami miliki adalah _Newtype_ di dunia ini... ? " kata Nepgear yang mulai berpikir kalau Akira menyebut HDD Form sebagai Newtype  
" Yah...Seperti... " kata Akira yang mulai tidak yakin dengan kata Nepgear

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / RUANG SIMULASI MS**_

* * *

" YEY Aku menang ! " kata Ram dengan mengenakan Pilot Suit berwarna Putih Pink yang keluar dari kokpit mesin simulasi  
" Padahal... aku sudah berusaha agar Ram tidak tahu kalau aku bersembunyi di asteroid... " kata Rom yang keluar dari mesin simulasi dengan mengenakan pilot suit yang hampir sama dengan Ram namun berwarna biru muda dan putih  
" Ram, lain kali perhatikan jumlah energi yang kau pakai... , GM II-mu hampir kehabisan energi ketika kau mencari Rom yang bersembunyi... " kata Max sambil melihat data hasil simulasi  
" Ak-Aku tahu itu ! " kata Ram yang sedikit marah dengan kata kata Max  
" Max-san , apa dari simulasi tadi kami sudah bisa menggunakan MS besok... ? " kata Rom yang melepas helm Pilot Suitnya juga Ram yang bermain dengan Helmnya dengan menutup membuka kaca di helmnya  
" Seharusnya bisa, tapi kalian latihan lagi saja agar lebih terbiasa ! " kata Max yang menyemangati Rom dan Ram untuk lebih giat berlatih di ruang Simulasi  
Uni-pun masuk kedalam ruang simulasi dengan mengenakan Pilot Suit berwarna Hitam putih sambil membawa Helm Pilot Suitnya  
" Wah ! Uni-chan sangat cocok dengan baju itu ~ ... ! " kata Rom yang melihat Uni masuk  
Lalu Akira dan Nepgear juga masuk namun mereka masih mengenakan Seragam bukan Pilot Suit  
" Lho ? Akira-san , Gear-chan tidak ikut simulasi ? " kata Ram yang baru saja melepas helmnya  
" Eh ? simulasi ? " kata Akira yang baru tahu kalau Ram dan Rom baru saja melakukan Simulasi pertempuran Mobile Suit  
" Kalau begitu kenapa kalian berdua tidak mencobanya ? disebelah kanan ada ruang ganti baju pilot,kalian bisa ganti baju disana. " kata Max sambil menunjuk ke ruang ganti baju pilot di ruang simulasi  
" Baiklah... " kata Nepgear sambil berjalan kesana  
" Biar aku bantu kau memasang baju Pilot " kata Uni yang juga berjalan mengikuti Nepgear  
Nepgear dan Uni masuk kedalam ruang ganti Pilot Suit  
" Hey Tunggu aku ! " kata Akira yang mengejar Nepgear dan Uni  
Nepgear dan Uni berjalan ke ruang wanita sementara Akira menuju ruang pria

Uni membuka loker Pilot Suit dan memilih warna yang cocok untuk Nepgear  
" Nah Uni-chan, apa kau yakin tidak ingin menjadi co-pilot Kaito-kun ? " Kata Nepgear yang sekarang hanya memakai Kaos Ungu polos dan Celana pendek ketat  
" Ya tentu saja ! siapa yang mau bersama dengan dia !...~ Wah ini cocok untukmu ~ ! " kata Uni yang baru saja menemukan Pilot Suit berwarna Ungu Muda dan Putih  
" Uni-chan... " kata Nepgear sambil melihat Uni yang berpura pura senang  
Di sisi sebelah Akira yang sudah memakai Pilot Suit berwarna Cyan dan putih keluar dan mendengar percakapan Uni dan Nepgear  
" Aku tidak bisa tahan dengan orang yang seenaknya sendiri seperti Kaito... dia terlalu... " kata Uni yang mulai memasang muka sedih

" ...Hmph... " kata Akira sambil keluar dari ruang ganti Pilot

* * *

 _ **( T.M. Revolution - INVOKE )**_

( Terlihat Bumi dan Space Colony dengan berbagai bangkai MS dimana mana )  
( Pandangan berubah ke arah Aile Strike yang dimelindungi dari dari Misil dan kemudian keluar dari ledakan misil dan berpose seperti mau menembak di depan Bumi )  
 **sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au  
** ( Terlihat Akira dan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot sambil duduk direruntuhan bangunan ) **  
** **tagai no hane no itami  
** ( Padangan berubah ke Kaito dan Uni yang sedang duduk berlawanan )  
 **kanji te iru  
** ( Lalu berubah lagi menjadi Rom dan Ram yang sedang duduk di lapangan hijau yang luas dengan beberapa bangkai MS terlihat didepan Rom dan Ram )

 **samishisa ni yogore ta**  
( Kaito berpose " V " sambil memegang Helmnya di depan Aegis Gundam dan sosok banyangan MS )  
 **ude de daita  
** ( Uni yang memegang Helmnya berdiri dan tersenyum di depan Jesta Cannon dan sosok bayangan MS )  
 **sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara  
** ( Rom dan Ram melambaikan tangan didepan Gundam Mk-II Hitam dan Putih dengan 2 sosok bayangan 2 MS )

tsunagaru shunkan

( Akira dan Nepgear saling melihat satu sama lain didepan Strike Gundam ) **  
mezame ru eien  
** ( Kaito dan Uni saling membantu memperbaiki Aegis ) **  
machi kogareru**  
( Rom dan Ram yang tidur di Kokpit Mk- II ) **  
**  
( Sosok seseorang yang hanya terlihat muluntnya sedang tersenyum dengan sebuah MS yang matanya bersinar merah )

haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te

( Akira dengan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot berlari di hangar ke kokpit Aile Strike ) **  
hitori de wa todo ka nai  
** ( Aile Strike Meluncur dari White Base disertai dengan Aegis Gundam,dan 2 buah Gundam Mk-II) **  
negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja  
** ( White Base menembakkan Mega Particle Cannon didepan untuk mengusir MS didepan)

karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu

 **wo**  
( Aegis Gundam bersama dengan Duel Gundam saling menembak satu sama lain, sementara Blitz Gundam dan Buster Gundam sedang menembaki 2 Gundam Mk-II dan pandangan berubah menuju arah bumi dimana Aile Strike sedang sibuk melawan Cgue dengan Beam Saber )  
 **dare kara mamore ba ii  
** ( Gerbang Peluncur White Base Terbuka dan terlihat Akira memakai Pilot Suit duduk dan melihat sinar yang terlihat ketika pintu terbuka ) **  
kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga**  
( Aile Strike Gundam Meluncur keluar dari Hangar )  
 **soko ni aru nara  
** ( Sayap Aile Strike terbuka dan pergi menuju bumi hingga sinar matahari membuat layar menjadi putih )

* * *

 _ **PHASE 03 : ABANDONED HEAVEN ( PART 1 )**_

* * *

Rom,Ram, dan Max menyaksikan dari layar Simulasi petarungan Akira,Uni dan Nepgear. Uni yang menggunakan GM II Sniper Custom yang dilengkapi Sniper Riffle milik GM Sniper bersembunyi dibalik asteroid menunggu Akira dan Nepgear melewati area tembakan Sniper Riffle

Uni hanya bisa diam untuk menjaga konsentrasinya di alat pembidik dengan jarinya siap menembak kapan saja, sementara itu Akira di Strike dengan membawa 1 buah perisai dan Bazoka dan Nepgear di GM II membawa Perisai dan Beam Riffle, bersembunyi di kumpulan asteroid yang masih jauh dari Uni.

 _ **( PLAY MUSIC : G GEN SEED Strike Sortie! )**_

" Gear-chan tidak bisa memakai tembak bukan ? " kata Akira sambil melihat area dimana Uni pasti muncul  
" Ini memang memalukan,tapi aku memang tidak bisa... " kata Nepgear sambil malu karena tidak bisa mengenakan senapan dengan baik  
" Kalau begitu aku ada ide... " kata Akira yang terlihat sudah membuat rencana  
" Eh ? "  
Strike menembakan sebuah Kabel ke badan GM II dari salah satu jari kirinya  
Akira memberitahukan rencananya ke Nepgear melalui Direct Comunnication line yang membuat Max, Rom,dan Ram tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan

" Kenapa kita tidak bisa mendengar mereka ?! " kata Ram yang marah karena tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Akira bicarakan ke Nepgear  
" Tidak, Justru ini benar harus dilakukan... " kata Max yang senang melihat cara Akira menggunakan Direct Comunnication Line  
" Eh ? apa maksud mu ? " kata Ram yang tidak tahu  
" Bukankah kita sudah diberitahu sebelum kita melakukan simulasi... " kata Rom yang mengerti maksud dari Max  
" Eh ?! ap-apa itu..., maaf aku tadi tidak mendengar nya 100 % ... " kata Ram yang tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Rom  
" Huft..., sudah kuduga. Dengar di setiap pertempuran kapal perang musuh pasti akan menggunakan _Minovsky Particle_ untuk mengacaukan komunikasi Radio. Tentu kalau dipaksa kita masih bisa tapi musuhpun juga bisa mencuri gelombang radio ketika kita berkomunikasi. Jadi 1-1nya cara aman adalah menggunakan Direct Communication Line daripada Radio Communication Line. " kata Max sambil menjelaskan ulang ke Ram  
" Begitu... " kata Ram yang sudah paham sekarang

" Baiklah aku coba... " kata Nepgear yang selesai mendengar perkataan Akira  
GM II dan Strike mulai maju secara pelan pelan dari asteroid ke asteroid lainnya

" Mereka mulai Maju...,sepertinya Akira mengajari cara bertarung MS ke Nepgear dan Nepgear memberitahu Akira cara betarung Uni yang selama ini Nepgear ketahui... " kata Max yang mengomentari pergerakan Akira dan Nepgear  
" Apa Uni-chan akan kalah? " kata Rom yang bertanya ke Max  
" Setahuku petarungan Mobile Suit tidaklah segampang itu diprediksi..., terkadang strategi saja tidak cukup untuk menang... " kata Max yang menjawab pertanyaan Rom  
" Ah ! lihat ada Laser yang ditembakan ke Akira-san dan Nepgear-chan ! " kata Ram sambil menunjuk ke arah monitor  
" Uni sudah mengetahui kedatangan Akira dan Nepgear..., sekarang apa yang mereka berdua akan lakukan... " kata Max

" Meskipun musuhku Nepgear-chan, tapi aku tidak akan mengalah! ( , selain itu aku harus berhati hati ke Strike... ) " kata Uni yang menembaki GM II dan Strike dari jauh

" Aku serahkan kepadamu Nepgear ! " kata Akira sambil maju kedepan  
" Baik ! " kata Nepgear yang maju ke arah lain

" Sekarang bagaimana..., huh ? ! " kata Uni yang mendeteksi peringatan serangan datang  
sebuah serangan Beam dan Bazoka mengarah kearah GM-II Uni namun banyak yang meleset  
" Jadi Nepgear-chan dan Akira-kun menyerangku secara terus menerus hinggah tidak bisa menyerang, Menarik sekali ! " kata Uni sambil menembakkan beberapa Rifflenya

Semua serangan Uni berhasil dihindari, terlihat dari cahaya Booster yang terlihat menjauhi cahaya tembakan beam

" Ah! hampir saja -hampir saja ! baiklah serang lagi ! "  
Serangan Beam dan Bazoka bertubi tubi datang kearah Uni bersembunyi, namun serangan beam yang ditembakan sering meleset jauh dari tempat Uni

" Nepgear-chan pasti berusaha menembakku juga, kurasa dia benar- benar berkerja keras... " kata Uni sambil senang melihat Nepgear berusaha menggunakan senapan. " Baiklah! saatnya un- " kata Uni yang mengubah posisi bersembunyi ke posisi menyerang  
Ketika GM-II Sniper kembali ke posisi menyerang GM-II sudah menunggu tepat didepan Asteroid dimana Uni bersembunyi dengan membawa Beam Saber.  
" EH ?! " kata Uni yang kaget melihat GM-II Nepgear sudah berada dekat sekali tanpa sepengetahuannya

GM-II Nepgear langsung mengarahkan Beam Sabernya kedepan Kokpit GM-II Sniper milik Uni

" Aku Berhasil Akira-kun ! " kata Nepgear yang memberitahu Akira  
Akira yang mendekat melihat Nepgear berhasil melakukan serangan diam -diam senang rencananya berhasil  
" Berhasil... " kata Akira yang senang

 _ **( PLAY MUSIC END )**_

" Ak- Aku kalah... " kata Uni sambil memencet tombol menyerah dan mengakhiri latihan simulasi  
Nepgear,Akira dan Uni pun keluar dari mesin mereka

" Kalian hebat... " kata Max yang melihat hasil dari simulasi mereka  
" Tidak juga, aku masih belum ada apa- apanya... " kata Nepgear yang sedikit senang  
" Tidak kau hebat bisa dengan cepat ada didepanku, kau pasti maju sambil menghindari semua serangan itu... " kata Uni yang kagum dengan cara mengemudi Nepgear yang sangat ahli  
" Eh-sebenarnya itu Akira yang menghindari dan menembaki mu... " kata Nepgear sambil menunjuk kearah Akira  
" EH BOHONG...?! " kata Uni dengan tidak percaya  
" Dia tidak berbohong,kau lihat dimonitor " kata Max menunjukan bagian Akira yang menembaki kearah Uni dengan menggunakan Bazoka dan Beam Riffle milik Nepgear dan Nepgear secara diam diam mendekati Uni hingga benar- benar berada didepan Uni  
" Aku tidak percaya ini... " kata Uni melihat dirinya dibohongi oleh Akira yang hampir membuatnya berpikir kalau itu adalah Nepgear yang menembakkan Beam Riffle  
" Sebenarnya taktik ini yang membuat Kaito,dimana dirimu yang menembak membuat musuh mengira bahwa itu dirimu dan Kaito maju secara pelan-pelan... " kata Akira yang memberitahu Uni soal taktik yang dia pakai  
" Apa maksudmu ?! " kata Uni yang kaget mendengar penjelasan Akira  
" Kaito membuat rencana itu ketika Nepgear dirawat. " kata Akira memberitahu kapan Kaito membuat rencana itu  
" Kaito yang membuatnya... " kata Uni yang kaget mendengar hal itu

" Baiklah kalian semua bisa ganti baju kalian semua. Terima kasih atas semua datanya ! " kata Max dengan senang  
" Eh ? tapi Kaito belum kesini... " kata Akira  
" Kaito ? tadi dia kesini dan sudah mencoba alat ini sebelum Rom dan Ram kesini... " kata Max memberitahu Akira soal Kaito  
" EH ? jangan -jangan... " Akira teringat soal Kaito yang keluar meninggalkan Nepgear dan dirinya

* * *

 _" ..., aku lapar... " kata Kaito sebelum dia keluar dari kamar  
_ _Kaito keluar dari kamar dan pintu tertutup kembali  
_

* * *

" Kaito..." Akira mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman baiknya

* * *

 _ **KOLONI ANGLE 6 / DEKAT PINTU MASUK SPACE PORT  
**_

* * *

Sementara itu Kaito sedang tidur di padang rumput sambil melihat pemandangan gedung terbakar dan jalan jalan yang rusak dan beberapa orang Federasi  
" Apa ini..., Menyebalkan! " kata Kaito sambil menutup matanya  
Tidak jauh dari sana, Uni juga terlihat sedang jalan keluar dan dia melihat Kaito sedang tidur dipadang Rumput dan berjalan menghampirinya  
" Apa yang kau lakukan... " kata Uni yang membuat Kaito membuka kembali matanya dan melihat wajah Uni  
" Tidak ada apa -apa..., maaf kalau aku terlalu hype soal tadi... " kata Kaito yang kembali menutup matanya seolah dia berharap bisa bangun dari mimpi  
Uni hanya diam dan kemudian ikut berbaring di rumput disebelah Kaito  
" Aku berharap bisa cepat pulang... " kata Uni yang matanya tertutup oleh bayangan rambutnya  
" Hm ? "  
" Aku..., aku tidak tahu apa benar melindungi dunia ini adalah tugas kami..." kata Uni sambil mengingat semua perbuatan orang Federasi  
" Aku juga sama, ingin pulang ke duniaku... " kata Kaito yang mulai tidak suka dengan dunia dimana mereka dipaksa kesana  
" Eh ? " Uni merasa kaget kalau Kaito memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya

* * *

 _ **Revolution Battleship GARBERA / MS Hangar  
**_

* * *

" Semua unit 'G' sudah kami salin data OSnya, dan juga bisa dipakai untuk berperang. " kata salah satu mekanik  
" Bagus... " kata pria bertopeng melihat 3 unit Gundam yang baru saja mereka curi

" Jadi kita akan menyerang Koloni lagi ? " kata anak yang memiliki pose tubuh feminim dan suara feminim berambut Orange yang mengenakan kaca mata  
" Tentu saja ! kita harus menyelesaikan Game dengan sempurna, Gadis~ " jawab anak yang berbadan tinggi berambut hitam  
" Aku benci ini, dan namaku bukan ' Gadis ' , tapi Emily ! " kata Gadis tersebut dengan marah  
" Yare- yare... kau membuatnya marah..., Newton " kata seorang anak berambut Coklat  
" Heh..., diam kau Harris ! " balas anak berambut hitam

 _[ " Para pilot harap bersiap di kokpit Mobile Suit ! " ]_

5 Unit Mobile Suit berwarna Pink yang disebut Gaza C berubah menjadi sebuah pesawat yang disebut mode Mobile Armor meluncur dari Catapult Garbera serta 3 unit Ginn , 1 unit Cgue dan 3 unit Gundam yang dicuri juga ikut meluncur. salah satu Gundam yang berbentuk normal berubah warna menjadi warna putih dengan beberapa bagian berwarna Biru, Gundam dengan peralatan berat dengan membawa 2 buah Riffle memiliki warna cream dengan badan berwarna Hijau dan beberapa bagian berwarna Orange kecoklatan, dan terakhir Gundam dengan perisai yang memiliki 3 buah Dart memiliki warna Hitam dengan beberapa bagian merah. ketiga unit tersebut menggunakan Phase Shift yang sama seperti Strike dan dipiloti oleh pilot yang mencurinya.

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / BRIDGE  
**_

* * *

Sementara itu kiriman Mobile Suit serta perlengkapan baru sampai ke Koloni dan sedang dalam proses transport  
" Proses perpindahan 3 unit GM II serta 1 unit GM II Sniper Custom sudah selesai, serta Sword Striker pack, Launcher Striker Pack, dan Aile Striker Pack juga sudah dirakit dan siap digunakan... " kata Max melalui monitor di Bridge ke Marie  
" Baiklah. Max pasang Sword Striker pack ke Strike Gundam, aku memiliki firasat buruk... " kata Marie yang memasang muka cemas  
" Baik ! " kata Max sebelum layar monitor mati

" KAPTEN ! terdeteksi 12 Mobile suit mendekati Koloni ! " kata salah satu operator yang mendeteksi Musuh mendekat  
" 12 ?! apa saja itu ?! " kata Marie yang bertanya  
" sebentar..., 5 buah _**AMX-003 Gaza C**_ , 3 buah _**ZGMF-1017 Ginn**_ , 1 buah _**ZGMF-513 Cgue**_ , lalu...ugh?! _**GA-GAT-X102 Duel**_ , _**GAT-X103 Buster**_ , da-dan **_GAT-X207 Blitz_** ! ! " kata Operator yang kaget mendeteksi 3 unit Gundam yang baru saja dicuri  
" Ap-APA?!, Semuanya ! Kondisi Perang Level 1 ! luncurkan Strike,Aegis serta GM II yang siap untuk meluncur ! " kata Marie yang memberi perintah

* * *

Setelah Marie mengucapkan kondisi perang, alarm di seluruh White Base dan Kapal perang sekitarnya berbunyi membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya Panik dan kembali ke pos mereka masing -masing, Kaito dan Uni mendengar suara alarm tersebut berlari masuk secepat mungkin.

Akira dan Nepgear yang berada di Kokpit GM-II segera keluar menuju ruang ganti Pilot dengan secepat mungkin

Rom dan Ram yang berada dikamar mereka keluar dan bergerak kearah Hangar MS namun...  
" Tunggu ! kami membutuhkan kalian di Bridge ! kami kekurangan orang ! " kata Juru Mudi White Base yang berlari kearah Bridge  
" Ba-baik ! " kara Rom dan Ram yang berlari menuju Bridge

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS Hangar  
**_

* * *

" APA ?! tidak bisa ?! " kata Uni yang kecewa dengan kondisi GM-II Snipernya yang belum siap meluncur  
" Benar ! kau sebaiknya menuju ke Bridge dan bantu mereka ! aku dengar mereka kekurangan orang ! " kata Max yang menyuruh Uni segera berlari kearah Bridge  
" Ah ! SIAL !" kata Uni sambil Kesal  
" Uni-chan ! serahkan semuanya pada kami ! " teriak Nepgear yang berlari menuju kokpit Strike  
" Baiklah,kumoho semuanya... " kata Uni sambil berlari ke arah Bridge melewati Nepgear,Akira dan Kaito yang memakai seragam Pilot  
Kaito yang memakai seragam Pilot berwarna Merah dan Putih masuk kedalam kokpit Aegis, sementara Akira dan Nepgear yang juga memakai seragam Pilot masuk kedalam Kokpit Strike yang kini dipasangi perlengkapan jarak dekat ' Sword Striker pack '

 _ **( PLAY MUSIC G GEN WORLD GUNDAM Sortie ! )**_

 _[ "Uhm... para pilot harap bersiap di kokpit Mobile Suit masing masing, Sword Strike persiapkan untuk meluncur... " ] suara Rom yang memandu Sword Strike untuk meluncur_

" Sword Strike...,semua persenjataanya jarak dekat... " kata Akira sambil membaca data soal perlengkapan Sword Strike  
" ' _Schwert Gewehr ' anti-ship sword_? entah kenapa namanya mirip dengan pedangku... " kata Nepgear yang sedikit merasa aneh melihat nama senjata Sword Strike memiliki nama yang mirip dengan pedangnya  
 _" Gear-chan apa kau siap... ? " kata Rom melalui monitor di Strike  
_ " Rom-chan , kenapa kau jadi operator ?! " kata Akira yang kaget melihat Rom-lah yang menjadi operator  
 _" Mereka bilang mereka kekurangan orang, jadi kami membantu di Bridge... "_  
" Akira kita meluncur ! " kata Nepgear yang sudah memberi kode ke Rom siap meluncur

 _[ "uh, Sword Strike ! Dipersilahkan Meluncur... ! " ] kata Rom memberitahu Sword Strike untuk meluncur  
_

 _" AKIRA ! NEPGEAR ! GUNDAM , IKKIMASU ! ! " Teriak Akira dan seketika itu juga Sword Strike meluncur dari catapult White Base dan Sword Strike berubah warna dari abu abu menjadi Putih Biru dan Merah_

Sementara itu Aegis melangkah menuju Catapult untuk meluncur dengan membawa 1 perisai dan Beam Riffle

 _" Dengar ! Aegis bisa menjadi bentuk Mobile Armor ! tapi jangan pakai "Scylla" 580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon ! itu bisa memberi kerusakan ke Koloni ! " kata Max melalui Monitor  
_ " Baiklah ! "  
 _[ "Aegis... ! Meluncur... ! " ] kata Rom memberitahu Aegis untuk meluncur_  
 _" KAITO ! AEGIS ! TAKE-OFF ! " Teriak Kaito dan seketika itu Aegis meluncur mengikuti Sword Strike dan warna Aegis berubah menjadi Merah akibat Phase Shift_

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / BRIDGE**_

* * *

" Maaf aku terlambat ! " kata Uni yang sampai di Bridge  
" Bagian Fire Control System kosong, Uni-chan ambil kendali ! " kata Marie sambil menunjuk bagian Fire Control System  
" Baik ! "  
Uni langsung menuju kursi kosong dan mengatur arah tembakan semua senjata di White Base  
" White Base akan meluncur kedalam Koloni ! mereka pasti akan masuk melalui Space Port didepan ! " kata Marie yang memerintahkan kapalnya untuk maju kedalam Koloni

" Salamis-Class meluncur kan 3 buah GM-II dan 1 buah GM Cannon II ! " kata Operator yang ada disebelah Rom  
" Aegis...Strike..., sudah meluncur... ! " kata Rom yang memberitahu Marie bahwa Strike dan Aegis sudah meluncur

 _ **( PLAY MUSIC END )**_

* * *

 ** _KOLONI ANGLE 6_**

* * *

Seketika itu juga mobile suit milik tentara Revolusi sudah memasuki Koloni dan melihat Aegis dan Sword Strike serta GM II dan GM Cannon II, namun 1 unit Cgue tidak terlihat dari kelompok yang memasuki Koloni

" Itu Mereka ! Hmph ? unit berwarna merah itu aku belum pernah melihatnya ! " kata pilot Duel yang tidak pernah melihat Gundam Berwarna Merah disebelah Strike  
" Ketemu..., _**GAT-X303 Aegis**_... Prototype Commander-use Transformable Assault Mobile Suit rupanya... " kata Pilot Blitz yang menemukan data tentang Aegis di MS data bank Blitz  
" Hati- hati ! dia memiliki meriam yang jauh lebih kuat dari Buster-ku ! " kata Pilot Buster yang memperingati teman temannya  
" Strike juga sedikit berbeda dari yang kita ketahui... " kata pilot Blitz yang juga memberitahu teman -temannya soal Strike  
" Apa-pun bentuknya kita tetap harus menyerang ! pasukan Ginn dan Gaza C majulah duluan ! kami akan membantu kalian ! " kata Pilot Duel

Gaza C yang berada dalam bentuk MA maju kedepan dan Ginn yang membawa Meriam Laser besar juga ikut maju. Kaito dan Akira yang berada didepan melihat Kelompok Gaza C dan Ginn yang maju kearah mereka

" I-Itukan,Hey Akira ! kau tahukan itu MS apa ?! " kata Kaito ke Akira  
" _**AMX-003 Gaza C , Mobile Suit yang dipakai oleh Neo Zeon ketika Gryps War,**_ Hati -hati ! Knuckle Busternya sangat kuat melebihi Beam Riffle kita ! dan juga Gaza C bukan Mobile Armor melainkan Transformable Mobile Suit ! "  
" Ma-Maksud mu mereka bisa berubah ?! Hebat... " kata Nepgear yang mulai tertarik dengan Gaza C  
" Ini bukan waktunya kagum... " kata Kaito yang sweetdrop  
" MEREKA DATANG ! " Teriak Akira yang memperingati semuanya ketika melihat cahaya laser mendekat  
Strike dan Aegis berhasil menghindarinya namun 2 buah GM II terkena tembakan tersebut dan secara langsung GM Cannon II mendarat di wilayah perkotaan dan mulai menembaki Gaza C dengan meriam Beam Cannon yang membuat kelompok Gaza C berpencar dan berubah menjadi mode Mobile Suit  
" Be-Benar -benar berubah ! " kata Nepgear yang takjub melihat Gaza C berubah  
" Bisa -bisanya kau kagum disaat seperti ini ! ugh ? " kata Akira yang tiba tiba mendeteksi ada Mobile Suit mendekat  
Tanpa sepengetahuan Akira Duel Gundam mendekati Akira sambil menembaki Beam Rifflenya  
" Duel?! "  
" Me - Mereka juga menggunakan Gundam ?! " kata Nepgear yang kaget melihat 3 unit Gundam yang baru dicuri dipakai oleh tentara Revolusi  
" Strike ! tunjukan kepadaku apa yang kau punya ! " teriak pilot Duel sambil mengganti senjatanya ke Beam Saber  
" Be-Beam Saber ?! " kata Nepgear yang kaget melihat Duel memakai Beam Saber  
" Kalau begitu ! Bagai mana dengan ini ! " Teriak Akira  
Sword Strike mengambil ' _Schwert Gewehr ' anti-ship sword_ -nya yang berada di Backpack Sword Strike dan Berpose seperti Strike yang mengambil Anti Ship Swordnya seperti yang dia lihat di TV

" RASAKAN ! " kata Akira sambil menghempaskan Pedangnya namun tidak mengenai Duel  
" Eh ?! pedangnya besar sekali ! " kata Pilot Duel , " Tapi kalau tidak ada Beamnya maka sama saja tidak akan mempan ke Phase Shift Armor ku ! "  
" Benarkah ?! " Akira sekali lagi melayangkan pedangnya dan ditahan menggunakan perisai milik Duel  
" Sudah kubilang tidak akan mempan ! "  
" Bagaimana kalau begini ! " kata Akira sambil mengaktifkan Laser yang ada di Pedangnya  
" Ap-APA?! " teriak pilot Duel yang melepaskan Perisainya dan melihat perisainya terbelah menjadi 2

Sementara itu Aegis sedang sibuk melawan Buster dan Blitz  
" Eits ! Mengangu saja ! " kata Kaito dengan marah  
" Merah satu ini cukup tangguh juga ! kata Pilto Buster  
" Harris ! biar aku mencoba melawannya ! " kata Pilot Blitz yang mengeluarkan Beam Sabernya yang terletak di Perisai  
" Kalau Beam Saber! AEGIS JUGA PUNYA ! " Teriak Kaito yang mengeluarkan Beam Saber yang terletak di pergelangan Tangannya, Bedanya Beam Saber Kaito berwarna Kuning sementara Beam Saber yang selama ini berwarna Pink  
" Kau lumayan tangguh juga ! " kata Pilot Blitz yang terdengar di kokpit Aegis  
" Pe -perempuan ?! " kata Kaito dengan kaget  
" Emily ! menyingkirlah ! " kata pilot Buster yang menyatukan kedua Rifflenya menjadi mode _Anti Armor-Shoutgun_ dan menembakkan pelurunya yang berpencar ke arah Aegis  
" EITS ! " kata Kaito sambil menendang Blitz dan menghindari serangan Buster

White Base yang baru meluncur langsung dikepung oleh Gaza C  
" Tembakkan semua Anti-Air Machinegun ! jangan biarkan musuh menyerang kapal ! " teriak Marie yang memerintah semua kru diWhite Base  
" Mo-Mobile Suit Mendekat ! dari arah jam 3 ! " teriak Ram yang mendeteksi Mobile Suit di radarnya  
" Main Gun! Arahkan ke arah Jam 3 ! Tembak ! "  
" Rasakan ini ! " kata Uni yang sudah mengunci sasaran ketika mengontrol 2-barrel 560mm Main Gun kearah Gaza C  
White Base menembakkan 2-barrel 560mm Main Gun yang berada didepan Bridge dan mengenai Gaza C yang berusaha mendekati White Base  
" Mega Particle Cannon ! Tembak ! jangan sampai terkena bagian vital koloni ! " kata Marie ke Uni  
" Baiklah ! yosh,...RASAKAN INI ! " kata Uni yang sudah mengunci sebuah Ginn yang berusaha menembakkan Meriamnya ke arah White Base  
Whitebase menembakkan Mega Particle Cannonnya dan mengenai bagian kaki Ginn hinggah lenyap dan sebelum bagian badan ikut meledak, Ginn tanpa disengaja menembakkan Beam Launchernya kearah Daerah Vital Colony yang membuat beberapa tali penyangga Colony rusak dan terjadi gempa kecil di koloni  
" Ce-Celaka koloninya ! kita tidak bisa merusak Koloni lebih dari ini ! " kata Ram yang melihat beberapa bagian dikoloni berjatuhan  
" Aku tahu itu ! " balas Uni yang sedikit takut akan mengenai daerah vital Koloni lagi

" AGH?! Koloninya ! " teriak Akira menghindari puing puing Koloni  
" Akira-kun ! Didepan ! " teriak Nepgear yang melihat Duel menyerang kembali  
" RASAKAN INI ! " teriak pilot Duel sambil memegang 2 buah Beam Saber dan berusaha membelah Sword Strike  
" Akira-kun ! "  
" Aku tahu ! Semuanya sedang dalam bahaya ! Kaito ! "

" Maaf Akira, tapi aku juga sedang sibuk ! " kata Kaito yang sedang berusaha menyerang Blitz dan Buster sambil menghindari serangan mereka  
" Jangan Lari ! " teriak pilot Blitz sambil menembaki Beam Rifflenya  
" Cepat sekali si Merah itu ! " kata Pilot Buster yang juga menembaki Beam Rifflenya kearah Aegis  
" Ugh! andai saja aku boleh menggunakan meriam Scylla ! "

Pasukan GM II yang tersisa melawan Gaza C yang menyerang kelompok mereka, tidak jauh dari sana 1 buah Battle Ship Salamis Class meluncur dari Port yang sama dimana White Base berangkat dan mulai menembaki Gaza C yang ada di sekitar White Base.

" Are..., perasaan tadi kita mendeteksi ada 12 Mobile Suit, tapi dimana 1 lagi ya... " kata Ram yang bingung melihat jumlah mobile suit diradarnya hanya ada 11 selama ini  
" Tunggu dulu?! dimana 1 lagi ?! " kata Operator disebelah Rom  
Alarm di radar Ram mendeteksi 1 buah MS berada di belakang Salamis Class  
" I-INi?! 1 Lagi ada dibelakang ! "

Ketika Ram mengatakan Hal itu, 1 unit Cgue maju melesat mendekati Salamis Class dengan kecepatan tinggi

" Hmph, sepertinya kalian terlalu meremehkan kami... " kata pria bertopeng yang mempiloti MS putih yang mulai mendekati Salamis Class  
Seketika itu Cgue berada didepan Bridge Salamis dan menembakinya dengan Senapan di Perisainya dan membuat Salamis Meledak dan merusak beberapa bagian koloni sehingga koloni seakan akan mulai runtuh

 **TO BE CONTINUE ON PART 2 _**

* * *

 _ **Author : Yo~ im back XD , kali ini cerita ' abandoned heaven ' dibagi menjadi 2 bagian dan tentu chapter berikutnya adalah part 2-nya jadi stay read this Fan Fict ~! Bye XD !  
**_


	5. PHASE 04

_**SEBELUMNYA DI PHASE 03_**_

" EH ? Uni-chan ? maksudmu... Uni-chan yang jadi sub-Pilot Aegis ? " kata Akira yang tidak mengetahui kalau Uni menjadi partner Kaito  
" Ya,... soal itu... " kata Kaito yang berhenti mengetik dan mulai tidak yakin

" Hey Akira-kun, apa Kaito-kun memang seperti itu ? " kata Nepgear sambil bingung  
" Uhm, memang begitu... " kata Akira yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafas ketika berpikir orang seperti apa Kaito  
" Eh ... " kata Nepgear yang mulai mengerti maksud Akira

" Max-san , apa dari simulasi tadi kami sudah bisa menggunakan MS besok... ? " kata Rom yang melepas helm Pilot Suitnya juga Ram yang bermain dengan Helmnya dengan menutup membuka kaca di helmnya  
" Seharusnya bisa, tapi kalian latihan lagi saja agar lebih terbiasa ! " kata Max yang menyemangati Rom dan Ram untuk lebih giat berlatih di ruang Simulasi

" Meskipun musuhku Nepgear-chan, tapi aku tidak akan mengalah! ( , selain itu aku harus berhati hati ke Strike... ) " kata Uni yang menembaki GM II dan Strike dari jauh

GM-II Nepgear langsung mengarahkan Beam Sabernya kedepan Kokpit GM-II Sniper milik Uni  
" Aku Berhasil Akira-kun ! " kata Nepgear yang memberitahu Akira

" Semua unit 'G' sudah kami salin data OSnya, dan juga bisa dipakai untuk berperang. " kata salah satu mekanik  
" Bagus... " kata pria bertopeng melihat 3 unit Gundam yang baru saja mereka curi

" sebentar..., 5 buah _**AMX-003 Gaza C**_ , 3 buah _**ZGMF-1017 Ginn**_ , 1 buah _**ZGMF-513 Cgue**_ , lalu...ugh?! _**GA-GAT-X102 Duel**_ , _**GAT-X103 Buster**_ , da-dan **_GAT-X207 Blitz_**! ! " kata Operator yang kaget mendeteksi 3 unit Gundam yang baru saja dicuri

" Are..., perasaan tadi kita mendeteksi ada 12 Mobile Suit, tapi dimana 1 lagi ya... " kata Ram yang bingung melihat jumlah mobile suit diradarnya hanya ada 11 selama ini  
" Tunggu dulu?! dimana 1 lagi ?! " kata Operator disebelah Rom  
Alarm di radar Ram mendeteksi 1 buah MS berada di belakang Salamis Class  
" I-INi?! 1 Lagi ada dibelakang !

Seketika itu Cgue berada didepan Bridge Salamis dan menembakinya dengan Senapan di Perisainya dan membuat Salamis Meledak dan merusak beberapa bagian koloni sehingga koloni seakan akan mulai runtuh

* * *

" KO-KOLONINYA ! " kata Marie yang melihat Koloni yang mulai hancur secara perlahan lahan

[ " Kerusakan koloni melebihi batas..., meluncurkan Semua Escape Pod... " ]  
Seketika itu seluruh Escape Pod yang berada di dinding Koloni lepas landas ke luar angkasa dan menjauhi Koloni yang mulai hancur

" Akira-kun kalau Koloninya... " Kata Nepgear yang ketakutan melihat Koloni yang perlahan lahan hancur  
" Tch...! AAARRRGHHhhhhh ! ! ! "  
Akira menyerang semua Gaza C dengan menembas mereka satu persatu  
" White Base , apa White Base masih ada ? huh ? " seketika itu juga Akira Melihat Ginn yang mengarahkan 4 Misil besar kearah White Base  
" Ah ! Itu ! "  
" Tidak akan kubiarkan ! " kata Akira yang dengan cepat terbang menuju arah Ginn dan mengeluarkan Beam Bomerang yang ada di bagian Armor Pundak Sword Strike dan melemparkannya ke arah Ginn namun GInn tersebut berhasil menghindarinya, tapi seketika itu juga Beam Boomerang yang dilempar mengarah kembali ke Sword Strike dan memotong Kaki Kiri Ginn ketika berbalik  
" Kesempatan ! AAAAARRGHHH ! ! " Teriak Akira sambil bersiap memotong Ginn dengan Pedangnya  
Seketika itu juga Ginn terpotong menjadi 2 namun 2 Misil yang ada di tangan Kanannya menembak kearah daerah vital Koloni lainnya yang menyebabkan hancurnya Koloni tidak dapat terhindarkan dan 1 misil lain mengenai Dinding Koloni yang membuat lubang besar dan menghisap seluruh dikoloni keluar

" Semuanya kita mundur...! " kata pilot Blitz yang melihat Koloni akan segera hancur  
" Baiklah... ! "  
Blitz, Buster dan Duel pergi keluar dari Koloni melalui lubang di dinding Koloni yang terjadi akibat serangan misil tadi

" Ki-Kita ikut terhisap...! Wa-wah ! " kata Nepgear yang merasakan Strike ikut terhisap keluar  
" A-Aku tahu itu ! Huh ?! " kata Akira dengan panik , " He-Hei kau bercanda kan?! " kata Akira yang melihat Gedung yang lepas dari tanah akibat tertarik keluar Koloni  
" Ak-Akira-Kun ! lakukan sesuatu ! " kata Nepgear yang memasang Muka Panik  
" Aku sudah coba huh? ! "  
Seketika itu Sword Strike tertabrak Bangunan tersebut dan terlempat Keluar  
" AAARRGGGHhhhhh ! ! ! " teriak Nepgear dan Akira yang terdorong keluar Koloni

" AKIRA ! NEPGEAR-CHAN ! ! " teriak Kaito yang mengubah Aegis menjadi mode Mobile Armor dan menuju arah Strike dengan kecepatan tinggi  
Aegis dengan cekatan menghindari semua bebatuan dan rongsokan yang melayang di luar angkasa dengan cepat dan sampai dekat Strike  
" Kalian bertahanlah! ini akan membuat Strike tergoncang sedikit ! " kata Kaito yang membuka capit Aegis dan menggengam Strike dengan ke-empat capitnya

" Kalian tidak apa-apa ?! "  
" Tidak apa -apa dari mana ?! kami hampir saja mati ! " kata Akira sambil menghela nafas  
" Ko-koloninya... " kata Nepgear yang melihat Koloni Angle 6 sudah hancur  
" Ba-bagaimana dengan white base ?! " Kata Akira yang mencari -cari White base melalui Monitor  
" Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas kita akan mencarinya ! berpegangan ! " kata Kaito yang memperingati Akira dan Nepgear  
Aegis terbang melesat dengan membawa Sword Strike untuk mencari White Base disekitar Koloni, sementara itu dikejauhan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah diawasi oleh bayangan Mobile Suit dengan beberapa bagiannya bercahaya emas  
" **GAT-X105 Strike** , lalu **GAT-X303 Aegis**. Sungguh disayangkan tentara Revolusi tidak mencuri 2 MS itu juga. Tapi hanya dengan ' Gold ' ini saja sudah cukup bagiku. " kata orang misterius yang mengendarai MS berwarna Putih dengan badan berwarna Hitam serta beberapa bagian MS tersebut terlihat Inner Framenya yang berwarna Emas yang bercahaya.  
Mobile Suit tersebut kemudian terbang menuju arah Bumi dengan cepat

* * *

 _ **( T.M. Revolution - INVOKE )**_

( Terlihat Bumi dan Space Colony dengan berbagai bangkai MS dimana mana )  
( Pandangan berubah ke arah Aile Strike yang dimelindungi dari dari Misil dan kemudian keluar dari ledakan misil dan berpose seperti mau menembak di depan Bumi )  
 **sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au  
** ( Terlihat Akira dan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot sambil duduk direruntuhan bangunan ) **  
** **tagai no hane no itami  
** ( Padangan berubah ke Kaito dan Uni yang sedang duduk berlawanan )  
 **kanji te iru  
** ( Lalu berubah lagi menjadi Rom dan Ram yang sedang duduk di lapangan hijau yang luas dengan beberapa bangkai MS terlihat didepan Rom dan Ram )

 **samishisa ni yogore ta**  
( Kaito berpose " V " sambil memegang Helmnya di depan Aegis Gundam dan sosok banyangan MS )  
 **ude de daita  
** ( Uni yang memegang Helmnya berdiri dan tersenyum di depan Jesta Cannon dan sosok bayangan MS )  
 **sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara  
** ( Rom dan Ram melambaikan tangan didepan Gundam Mk-II Hitam dan Putih dengan 2 sosok bayangan 2 MS )

 **tsunagaru shunkan  
** ( Akira dan Nepgear saling melihat satu sama lain didepan Strike Gundam )  
 **mezame ru eien  
** ( Kaito dan Uni saling membantu memperbaiki Aegis )  
 **machi kogareru  
** ( Rom dan Ram yang tidur di Kokpit Mk- II )

( Sosok seseorang yang hanya terlihat muluntnya sedang tersenyum dengan sebuah MS yang matanya bersinar merah )

 **haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te  
** ( Akira dengan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot berlari di hangar ke kokpit Aile Strike )

 **hitori de wa todo ka nai  
** ( Aile Strike Meluncur dari White Base disertai dengan Aegis Gundam,dan 2 buah Gundam Mk-II) **  
negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja  
** ( White Base menembakkan Mega Particle Cannon didepan untuk mengusir MS didepan)

 **karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu** **wo  
** ( Aegis Gundam bersama dengan Duel Gundam saling menembak satu sama lain, sementara Blitz Gundam dan Buster Gundam sedang menembaki 2 Gundam Mk-II dan pandangan berubah menuju arah bumi dimana Aile Strike sedang sibuk melawan Cgue dengan Beam Saber )

 **dare kara mamore ba ii  
** ( Gerbang Peluncur White Base Terbuka dan terlihat Akira memakai Pilot Suit duduk dan melihat sinar yang terlihat ketika pintu terbuka ) **  
kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga**  
( Aile Strike Gundam Meluncur keluar dari Hangar )  
 **soko ni aru nara  
** ( Sayap Aile Strike terbuka dan pergi menuju bumi hingga sinar matahari membuat layar menjadi putih )

* * *

 _ **PHASE 04 : ABANDONED HEAVEN ( Part 2 )**_

* * *

" Disini GAT-X105 Strike..., White Base kau dengar ?... " kata Nepgear yang berusaha menhubungi White Base melalui Radio. " Disini GAT-X105..., White Base apa kau dengar ?... Rom-chan... Ram-chan...! "  
" Kaito, Energi Aegis apa tidak habis ? " kata Akira yang bertanya ke Kaito soal Energi yang tersisa di Aegis  
" Tidak bagus..., energinya tinggal sedikit. Kalau kita bertemu musuh maka kita akan kalah... " kata Kaito yang melihat bar Energi Aegis di monitor Energi yang mengeluarkan tulisan ' WARNING '  
" Aku juga..., sebaiknya kita matikan Phase Shift Armor kita... " kata Akira yang menemukan solusi untuk menghemat Energi mereka  
Warna Aegis dan Sword Strike kembali menjadi abu -abu  
" Akira itu... " kata Nepgear yang melihat sesuatu yang berkelip dari jauh  
" Itu..., itu bukan bintang. Coba kita dekati... " kata Akira yang memberitahu Nepgear  
" Kau yakin dengan ini ?! bagaimana kalau itu musuh ? " kata Kaito yang waspada kalau itu adalah musuh  
" Tapi bisa saja itu sesuatu yang berguna bagi kita... " kata Akira yang merasa yakin kalau mereka akan beruntung.  
Sword Strike dan Aegis terbang mendekati sesuatu yang bercahaya tersebut dan ketika mereka sampai mereka menemukan MS yang terbengkalai dengan bagian tangan dan Kaki terpotong namun bagian kokpit dalam keadaan terbuka dan masih menyala  
" Mobile Suit?! " kata Nepgear yang akhirnya mengetahui benda yang ia lihat  
" Inikan..., _ **RGM-79 GM**_ tapi dilihat dari perlengkapan dan bentuknya. Sepertinya GM ini dibuat untuk ' Civilian-use '. " kata Akira yang membuka kokpit Strike dan memeriksa GM tersebut  
" ' Civilian-use ' ? " kata Nepgear yang tidak paham  
" Artinya GM itu dibuat bukan untuk militer namun untuk warga biasa. Biasanya yang memakai adalah orang berkerja sebagai Junk Guild, Colony Repair, maupun untuk penjelajahan luar angkasa. " kata Kaito yang sedikit mengerti tentang MS Civilian-Use  
" Begitu, andai saja Mobile Suit juga ada di Gamindustri... " kata Nepgear yang mulai membayangkan adanya MS di dunianya  
" Kau ingin memulai perang atau bagaimana... " kata Kaito yang sweetdrop  
" Kaito ! kita bisa menggunakan Energi yang ada di MS ! energinya cukup untuk Aegis dan Strike ! "  
" Baguslah ! ayo kita ambil energinya ! " kata Kaito yang juga membuka Kokpitnya dan membantu Akira menyambungkan Kabel ke Aegis dan Strike  
" Gear-chan ! Kaito ! lakukan ! "  
" Baiklah ! " kata Nepgear dan Kaito yang memencet tombol di Strike dan Aegis dan bar energi Strike dan Aegis bertambah  
" HUh ?! "  
" Kenapa Akira ? apa ada masalah ? " kata Kaito yang melihat dari kokpit Aegis  
" MS ini..., digunakan oleh anggota bernama Junk Guild... " kata Akira yang melihat data data di GM  
" Junk Guild ? maksudmu MS ini digunakan untuk mengumpulkan sampah sampah di asteroid ? " kata Kaito yang terbang kearah Kokpit GM  
" Benar ! tapi kenapa MS ini bisa ada disini...,lalu... dimana pilotnya... " kata Akira yang bingung  
Ketika Akira dan Kaito sibuk memeriksa GM, tiba -tiba ada panggilan Radio masuk  
 _[ " Ge-...zzzzz...chan !...zzzzzzzzzzz...Gear-... ! " ] suara Rom yang terpotong akibat gelombang radio yang jelek  
_ " Su-suara itu ! " kata Nepgear yang segera menjawab gelombang radio tersebut  
 _[ " Gear-zzzzzzzzz...chan ! kau bis zzzzzz dengar ? zzzzzzzzz " ]  
_ " Rom-chan ! kau kah itu ?! " kata Nepgear yang menjawab panggilan Radio tersebut

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / BRIDGE  
**_

* * *

 _[ " Rom-zzzzzz Chan ! kauzzzzzzzz itu ?! " ]  
_ " Gear-chan ! syukurlah... " kata Rom yang senang bisa menemukan Nepgear dan lainnya  
" Nepgear ! tunggulah disana ! Uni akan segera sampai disana... ! " kata Marie yang memberitahu Nepgear untuk menunggu disana  
 _[ " B-zzzzzzzz-baik... ! " ] sambungan radiopun terputus_  
" Uni , kami kirim kordinatnya ke MS mu ! " kata Marie yang melihat Uni yang berada di kokpit GM II Sniper Custom dari monitor  
" Baiklah ! Uni ! Berangkat ! " teriak Uni ketika GM Snipernya meluncur dari Catapult  
GM Sniper II berangkat dari White Base menuju arah Aegis dan Strike menunggu  
" White Base meluncur ! kita menuju arah Strike dan Aegis ! " kata Marie  
White Base-pun juga meluncur mengikuti Uni GM Sniper II

* * *

Sementara itu Aegis dan Strike bersembunyi di reruntuhan Koloni dekat GM yang mereka temukan. Anehnya tempat tersebut mirip seperti Hangar MS.

" Ini... " kata Nepgear yang memberikan minum kepada Akira  
" Ah terima kasih ! " kata Akira yang membuka Helmnya dan meminum Air tersebut  
" Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya bisa menunggu White Base sampai... " kata Nepgear yang melihat Akira sedang minum  
" Benar, semoga saja kita tidak akan kekurangan Oksigen... " kata Akira yang sudah meminum airnya dan kembali memasang Helm dan menutup Kacanya juga  
Tanpa disadari wajah Nepgear sedikit memerah ketika melihat Akira  
" Huh ? Kenapa ? " tanya Akira yang melihat Nepgear tersenyum  
" EH ?! Ti-Tidak apa apa... " kata Nepgear yang kaget dan menghadap berlawanan dari Akira  
" tutup Helm-mu ! aku akan membuka Kokpit... " kata Akira  
" Ba-baik... " kata Nepgear yang juga menutup Kaca Helmnya  
Akira membuka kembali Kokpit Strike dan keluar bersama Nepgear  
" Tempat ini seperti pabrik Mobile Suit saja... " kata Akira yang melihat lihat sekitar  
Ketika Akira pergi menuju lebih dalam Nepgear memasuki sebuah ruangan, Ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak buku yang melayang akibat tidak adanya gravitasi  
" Banyak sekali buku disini..., huh ? " kata Nepgear yang tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah buku lalu mengambil buku tersebut dan membacanya, " Uhhhh,Aku tidak paham dengan isi buku ini..., tapi kalau dilihat lihat buku ini seperti buku soal Mobile Suit. Aku bawa saja ! " tambah Nepgear setelah membaca buku tersebut dan menutupnya kembali dan membawanya pergi keluar ruangan tanpa mengetahui bahwa buku yang dia baca baru saja melepaskan sebuah kertas dan kertas itu bertuliskan ' _MBF-P_ _series G.U.N.D.A.M._ , _ASTRAY_ '.

Sementara itu Kaito yang berada di Aegis memberi tanda berupa lampu merah yang berkedip -kedip agar Uni dan White Base bisa mengetahui tempat mereka bersembunyi  
" Semoga saja Uni-chan bisa melihat ini... " kata Kaito yang mengawasi keadaan diluar . " HUH ?! " kata Kaito yang melihat sesuatu yang mendekati tempat mereka bersembunyi. Ketika Kaito memperbesar cameranya ternyata sesuatu yang mendekati mereka adalah 2 Uni GM Quel yang memakai senjata Zaku II Machine Gun serta Perisai Gelgoog dan Perisai Ground Type GM dan 1 unit Gelgoog membawa Beam Riffle GM II dan Perisai GM. " Celaka ! Nepgear ! Akira ! kalian dengar ?! "

Ketika Nepgear dan Akira kembali ke Kokpit mereka mendengar suara Radio Kaito dan mereka berdua bergegas kembali ke Kokpit Strike  
" Kenapa Kaito-kun ?! " kata Nepgear yang menjawab panggilan Kaito sementara Akira menyalakan kembali Strike  
 _[ " Kita kedatangan Tamu ! sepertinya mereka Pasukan Bayaran ! " ]  
_ " Pa-Pasukan Bayaran katamu ?! " kata Akira yang kaget mendengar apa yang dibilang Kaito  
 _[ " Ce-Celaka ! mereka melihat tanda-ku dan menuju kemari ! aku akan menahan mereka ! cepat bantu aku ! " ] kata terakhir Kaito sebelum sambungan Radio Terputus  
_ " Sial... " kata Akira yang mengaktifkan kembali Phase Shift Armor Sword Strike dan meluncur ke-arah pintu keluar

 _ **( PLAY MUSIC T.M. Revolution ZIPS )**_

Sementara itu Aegis yang sudah mengaktifkan kembali Phase Shift Armornya sedang baku tembak dengan 2 GM Quel

 _ **yamikumo ni osore hiza wo daku. chigau desho? soko wa warau tokoro  
**_ _( Blindly afraid, I hug my knees._ _This has to be wrong - I should be smiling here )_

" Sial ! jangan bercanda ! aku tidak akan mati disini ! " teriak Kaito sambil menembaki GM Quel dengan Beam Riffle meskipun kesulitan untuk mengenai GM Quel karena mereka mengenakan Booster dan terdapat banyak puing -puing koloni yang bertebaran

 ** _nagasarerya yasashii kono machi mo. yoku wo kakeba boi to suterareru  
_** _( If I just let if flow by, even in this quiet town. If I suppress my desire, I'll be cast aside as just a boy )_

" KAITO ! " teriak Akira yang akhirnya keluar dari tempat bersembunyi dan membantu Kaito dengan melempari Boomerang kearah salah satu GM Quel  
" Lama Sekali ! hati -hati ! mereka kelihatannya sudah terlatih... "  
" Tapi kenapa mereka ada disini, apa yang mereka cari... " kata Nepgear yang berusaha mencari White Base dan Uni  
" Entahlah..., Mereka mulai menyerang lagi ! " kata Kaito yang memperingati Akira dan Nepgear  
GM Quel menembaki Aegis dan Strike hinggah berpencar

 _ **jibun hitori ga furitakunai to. kawaku omoi uchikonde  
** ( Alone, thirsty for the feelings that shoot through me. __I don't want to spill them )  
 **tegowai yoru ni kimi ga honki de. hajimeteru geemu wa nani?  
** ( On this tough night, you're starting this game in earnest. But what game is it? )  
_

GM Quel terus menembaki Sword Strike tanpa henti  
" HHuuuuaaaa ! ! ! " kata Nepgear yang ketakuan  
" Sial... ! "  
Kemudian GM Quel menyadari pelurunya habis dan berusaha mengambil Beam Saber di backpacknya  
" Kesempatan ! HHYYYYAAAAAAA ! ! ! " Teriak Akira yang mengambil Pedangnya dan memotong salah satu GM Quel sebelum berhasil mengambil Beam Sabernya dan berakhir dengan ledakan  
 **  
ima ni mo tobinukeru kakeru omoi wa date janai. kyuukyoku to ka icchau hodo ikikata to koekata ga  
** ( It's preeminent even now - my racing emotions aren't just for show. As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over )  
 **motto saki made mitainda kimi to kono mama douka shite.** **shissou suru netsu to iyasa ga hoshii dake hoshiku naru  
** ( I want to see this until the end, adapting to all of this with you. The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want )

" BERHASIL ! " kata Nepgear yang dengan langsung memeluk Akira  
" Uhm... Gear-chan... " kata Akira yang membuat Nepgear malu dan melepas pelukannya  
" _Go-gomen..._ " kata Nepgear sambil memerah  
 _ **  
Gitar terus bermain seiring terlihatnya Aegis menghindari serangan GM Quel**_

" Bagus sudah hancur 1 ! baiklah ! aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja ! " kata Kaito yang mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang GM Quel yang terus menembakinya tanpa berhenti  
" Baiklah... saatnya bertaruh apa aku akan mati atau tidak ! " kata Kaito yang membuang Beam Rifflenya dan merubah Aegis ke mode Mobile Armor dan meleseat maju kearah GM Quel tanpa menghiraukan Tembakan GM Quel akan menghabiskan energi karena efek Phase Shift armor  
GM Quel membuang senjatanya dan mengambil Beam Sabernya dan secara tiba tiba Aegis berubah menjadi mode Mobile Suit dan menggunakan 2 Beam Saber di tangan kanan dan kirinya dan menahan Beam Saber GM Quel dengan Beam Saber tangan Kiri dan memotong kokpit GM Quel dengan Beam Saber di tangan Kanannya  
" BERHASIL ! " teriak Kaito yang senan namun tanpa ia sadari 1 unit Gelgoog berada dibelakang Kaito dengan membawa Beam Naginata dan Kaito yang tiba -tiba mengetahui hal itu tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakukan

 _ **Mata Gelgoog bersinar dan terlihat Kaito sudah memasang muka yang sangat ketakutan. Suara Gitar semakin cepat dan berhenti ketika sebuah beam memotong tangan Gelgoog**_

" HUH ?! " kata Kaito yang sudah ketakutan dan melihat sebuah GM Sniper II berwarna hitam menembaki Gelgoog  
" SEKARANG ! KAITO-KUN ! " teriak Uni yang mempiloti GM Sniper II berwarna Hitam

 _ **sono saki misete kure kakeru omoi wa date janai. kyuukyoku to ka icchau hodo ikikata to koekata ga  
** ( __Show me how this ends, my racing emotions aren't just for show._ _As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over )_

Gelgoog yang tangannya terpotong berusaha kabur namun Aegis berubah kembali ke mode Mobile Armor dan men-charging "Scylla" 580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon. Gelgoog yang semakin jauh hanya bisa melihat Aegis mencharging meriamnya dan GM Sniper II yang membidik bagian Kokpit Gelgoog

" KAITO-KUN ! " kata Uni yang sudah mengunci sasaran  
" BAIKLAH ! " kata Kaito yang sudah mencharge Meriamnya  
" RASAKAN ! ! ! " Teriak Kaito dan Uni secara bersamaan dan menekan tombol dan menembaki senjata mereka secara bersamaan

 **motto saish** _ **o no mono ni nare kimi to kono mama douka shite. shissou suru netsu to iyasa ga hoshii dake hoshiku naru  
**_ _(_ _I'll let this be the beginning, adapting to all of this with you._ _The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want )_

Scylla Aegis mengenai bagian Kaki Gelgoog dan Beam Sniper Riffle GM Sniper II mengenai bagian Kokpit dari belakang dan Gelgoog meledak dari kejauhan.

 _ **( PLAY MUSIC END )**_

" Huft. Akhirnya... " kata Kaito mengehela nafas  
" Bagaimana ? Aku tepat waktu bukan... " kata Uni yang senang karena seolah -olah dia menjadi pahlawan  
" Tch, kau kan memang pahlawan... " kata Kaito yang merasa dirinya yang menggunakan MS dengan spec tertinggi ditolong oleh MS dengan Spec Rendah  
" Aku,... setuju menjadi partnermu... " kata Uni yang menghadap ke monitor lain dengan pipinya yang memerah  
" Uni-chan... " kata Kaito yang senang  
" Ta-Tapi jangan menganggap ini sesuatu yang menurutmu aneh..., da-dasar mesum... " kata Uni yang semakin malu  
" Baik -baik... " kata Kaito yang senang dengan jawaban Uni

Jauh dari belakang White Base terlihat dan mendekati Sword Strike, Aegis, dan GM Sniper II

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / BRIDGE**_

* * *

" Huft, syukurlah mereka selamat... " kata Marie yang melihat Akira,Nepgear, dan Kaito selamat  
" Namun kenapa bisa ada Pasukan bayaran disini ? " kata Juru Mudi White Base yang mengemudikan White Base  
" Benar juga... " kata Marie yang merasa aneh kalau ada Pasukan Bayaran dikoloni yang baru saja hancur akibat perang

" Kapten ! kita mendapat perintah baru markas Jaburo ! " kata salah satu Operator yang duduk disebelah dengan arah berlawanan Rom duduk  
" Apa perintahnya ? " kata Marie  
" Katanya, kita disuruh pergi menuju Bumi dan ikut serta dalam operasi Odessa ! sebelum itu kita disuruh pergi ke bulan... "  
" Bulan ? tapi kenapa... "

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS HANGAR  
**_

* * *

Akira ,Nepgear , Kaito , dan Uni keluar dari Mobile Suit mereka  
" Kalian tidak apa -apa kan ? " tanya Ram yang baru saja sampai ke Hangar  
" Iya, Akira sudah melindungiku... " kata Nepgear  
" Hei Akira ! Nepgear-chan mulai suka padamu ! " kata Kaito yang memasang wajah Troll Face  
" Kami hanya Partner kok ! " kata Akira yang memalingkan pandangannya  
" Berpacaran di depan anak kecil itu salah, tapi kalau berbohong tentang pacar didepan anak kecil lebih salah Akira-san... " kata Ram yang mengerjai Akira  
" BE-BE-BE-! BERISIK! SINI KAU ! " Teriak Akira yang berlari mengejar Ram  
" HAHAHAHAHA! " kata Ram yang tertawa sambil lari dari Akira setelah melihat Ekspresi Akira yang benar benar memerah

" Max-san ! " kata Nepgear yang pergi kearah Max  
" Kenapa Nepgear-chan? " kata Max yang menaruh peralatannya ke dalam tas dipunggungnya  
" Aku menemukan ini ketika kami bersembunyi... " kata Nepgear yang mengeluarkan Buku yang ia temukan di tempat persembunyian  
" Ini kan..., Petunjuk memperbaiki Mobile Suit ' G ' ! " kata Max yang kaget melihat buku tersebut  
" Ke-kenapa ? " tanya Nepgear yang kaget melihat Max  
" Isi buku ini berisi data mobile suit project ' G ' ! mulai dari Striker Pack ! senjata ! OS ! serta masing masing data project ' G ' ! Kenapa kau bisa menemukan buku ini ?! " kata Max dengan senang bercampur dengan bingung  
" Aku menemukannya di tempat kami bersembunyi menunggu kalian... "  
" Dengan buku ini kita bisa memperbaiki semua unit ' G ' lebih cepat ! Terima Kasih Nepgear ! " kata Max dengan Senang  
" Sa-sama -sama..., Tunggu dulu ! Hei ! itu buku-ku ! "

* * *

 _ **MS DATA BANK**_

* * *

" MS Hari ini adalah ~ " kata Uni yang memakai baju yang ia kenakan di Planeptune.

 _ **MS-14A Gelgoog ( MS-14S for Commander use Model )  
(Play Music : G GEN WORLD Gallant Char )**_

 _" Mobile Suit yang muncul pertama kali di seri Mobile Suit Gundam. Merupakan Mobile Suit generasi selanjutnya dari MS-06J Zaku II !. setelah Principality of Zeon mengetahui tentang Federasi yang menembangkan Mobile Suit untuk melawan Mobile Suit Zeon maka dalam melawan hal tersebut Zeon membuat Mass Production baru bernama Gelgoog !. Gelgoog sendiri menjadi Mobile Suit produksi massal terakhir Zeon dengan menggabungkan Aspek dari Zaku dan bahkan dari Dom. Bentuk dari Gelgoog sendiri bisa dibilang ' Bulky ' , namun dibalik Armornya yang besar dan lebar ternyata Armor tersebut banyak memiliki ruang kosong namun itu tidak mengurangi kecepatan dari Gelgoog. Gelgoog sendiri dibuat dari bahan armor yang sama dengan_ _**RX-78-2 Gundam** yaitu **Luna Titanium**_ _. Gelgoog sendiri memiliki kelemahan yaitu ketika senjata yang dibawanya hancur akan membuat Gelgoog benar -benar tidak bersenjata._ _"_

 _ **(Play Music : G GEN WORLD Red Comet ' SEGMENT - I ' )**_

 _" Gelgoog sendiri dibuat berbagai macam Variant dimana_ _ **MS-14S Gelgoog Commander use** merupakan model Gelgoog pertama yang dibuat sebelum diproduksi massal. Model **MS-14S** sendiri menjadi terkenal karena Pilotnya yaitu __**Char Aznable the Red Comet**_ _yang mengendarai Gelgoog berwarna Merah. "  
_

 _" senjata dan perlengkapan yang dibawa adalah 1 buah Twin Beam Sword / Beam Naginata , 1 buah Beam Riffle , dan 1 Buah Shield "_

 _Kaito muncul tiba tiba dibelakang Uni  
_

 _" Kau kurang sesuatu Uni-chan ! " kata Kaito yang memegang pundak Uni yang membuat Uni kaget  
" Ka-KAITO ?! apa yang kau lakukan ?! " kata Uni yang wajahnya memerah dan memarahi Kaito  
" Kau tahu ? bahwa ketika selama Produksi Anime Mobile Suit Gundam, Gelgoog pertama kali diberi nama Gyan dan Gyan sendiri dinamai ' Bakuji '. " kata Kaito yang menunjukan foto YMS-15 Gyan  
" Eh... " kata Uni yang melihat Kaito sedikit tahu soal Gundam_

* * *

 ** _Author : " Yo ! Aku kembali ! maaf soal Chapter 4 yang sedikit ini ! karena memang aku sebenarnya merencanakan membuat chapter 4 dan chapter 3 jadi 1 tapi karena aku terlalu sibuk... atau malas... jadi aku pisah menjadi 2 part dimana di part 2 ini aku akan - "_**

 _Neptune tiba -tiba muncul didepan Author  
 **Neptune** : " Hai Semua ! Protagonis dari semua Protagonis di game Neptunia dan Fan Fic Neptunia telah datang ! " kata Neptune dengan senang  
 **Author : " NEP -NEP?! bisakah kau memberiku waktu sebentar ?! aku belum selesai berbicara... "  
Neptune **: " Are ?! ke-kenapa Author sangat marah... baiklah..." kata Neptune dengan sedih dan pergi meninggalkan Author  
 **Author : " Akhirnya dia pergi..., well begini ! di Part 2 ini aku menyisipkan beberapa event yang ada di Chapter Spesial dimana Chapter Spesial ini aku akan memasukan element dari Gundam SEED Astray dan - "  
** Neptune kembali muncul didepan Author tetapi dengan wujud Purple Heart  
 **Purple Heart** : " Kalau Begini apa aku bisa muncul di Fan Fict Author-san ? " kata Purple Heart yang mendekati Author  
 **Author : " Astaga... berikan aku waktu sebentar saja... " sambil menepuk Jidatnya. " Dengar Nep -uhm maksudku Purple Heart-sama, Kau akan muncul di Spesial Chapter nanti ! tapi kau tidak bisa muncul dengan wujud HDD mu itu karena ini ada didunia lain- "**_ **  
** _ **Neptune** : " BENARKAH ?! " kata Neptune yang sudah kembali kewujud Manusianya  
_ ** _Author : ( Ce-cepat sekali... ) O_O  
_** _ **Neptune**_ _: " Jadi apakah aku akan mengendarai Robot seperti Nepgear juga ?! , apa aku akan diberi partner yang ganteng ?! apa aku ?! apa AKU ?! "  
 **Author : " DIAMLAH SEBENTAR ! ! ! " sambil membawa Atomic bazoka milik RX-78-GP-02A Gundam ' Physalis '  
**_ _ **Purple Heart** : " ayolah Author-san jangan seperti itu... " kata Purpler Heart yang dengan cepat kembali ke wujud HDDnya  
 **Author : " Baiklah ! dengar ! Kau ! Noire ! dan Blanc akan kumasukan di chapter Spesial nanti ! dan Kalian akan memulai petualangan kalian di dunia baru ini juga ! " Sambil menondongkan Atomic Bazoka kebawah  
**_ _ **Purpler Heart** : " Tunggu dulu ?! bagaimana dengan Vert ? " sambil membawa gambar Vert dan berjalan mundur perlahan lahan  
 **Author : " Sedikit bocoran, Vert-lah yang akan membuat kau dan lainnya ke dunia ini juga... "  
**_ _ **Purple Heart** : " Ah ! itu bagus... " sambil memberi isyarat yang tidak kita ketahui  
_ _ **Author : " ngomong -ngomong kenapa dengan mu? kenapa kau sudah sangat jauh ? "  
**_ _Purple Heart terbang meninggalkan Author dengan wajah ketakutan  
_ _ **Author : " Ada apa dengannya ? huh ?! " melihat jarinya tidak sengaja menekan tuas di Atomic Bazoka ketika menjelaskan tadi dan dan Atomic Bazoka sudah selesai mencharge Meriamnya  
**_ ** _Author : " oh owh... "_  
 _*BBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM ! ! ! *  
_** ** _Author Terbang kelangit sampai tidak terlihat_  
** ** _Author : " SOLOMONNNNN! ! ! ! ! ! WATASHIWA KAITETAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! *CRING_**

 ** _Purple Heart_** _: " Ya begitulah..., sampai ketemu di Chapter Spesial ! "_

 _ **Akira** : " Jadi kita libur-nih ? "  
 **Nepgear** : " Iya, Onee-chan besok akan memulai debutnya... "_


	6. ASTRAY 01

_**G.E ( Generation Era ) tahun 001 dimana era kalender berganti setelah manusia berhasil bermigrasi keluar angkasa dimana sebuah tempat yang kami sebut sebagai rumah ke-2 ' Space Colony '..., namun kemajuan ini membuat sebuah perpecahan lagi... - suara lelaki menjelaskan sejarah yang terjadi dicerita fanfict ini -**_

 _ **G.E. Tahun 002...  
**_ _ **Perang antara pihak '**_ _**Earth Federation Alliance ( E.F.A. ) ' dengan pihak**_ _ **' Space Revolution Force ( S.R.F. ) ' ..., yang kudengar adalah perang ini memperjuangkan kemerdekaan orang -orang yang tinggal di Koloni maupun orang -orang yang tinggal di Bumi.**_

 _ **Kedua belah pihak terus berlomba membuat jenis Mobile Suit baru dengan berbagai macam kemampuan yang tidak mereka bayangkan... ,yang kudengar bahwa mereka juga meminjam teknologi dari dimensi lain...  
**_

 _ **G.E. tahun 004...  
Pihak Netral banyak bermunculan setelah banyak wilayah yang menolak akan adanya perang dan menyatakan bahwa mereka keluar dari E.F.A. namun tidak akan menyerang maupun meng-ikut campuri urusan E.F.A. maupun S.R.F. soal perang. Pihak ketiga inilah yang membentuk Aliansi sendiri dan menamakan diri mereka ' The Seekers ' ,disebut Seekers karena pihak mereka selalu mencari jalan agar pihak Federasi dan Revolusi bisa berdamai meskipun harapan itu snaagt kecil...**_

 _ **G.E. tahun 005...  
Beredar rumor dikalangan Revolusi bahwa pihak Federasi secara diam diam berkerja sama dengan pihak Seekers dalam membuat proyek mobile suit generasi selanjutnya dengan menggunakan teknologi dari dunia lain...  
**_

* * *

 _ **Flash Back PHASE 015**_

 _" G.U.N. ... D.A.M. ...,Strike... " kata Akira yang berdiri disamping kursi kokpit sambil membaca tulisan yang muncul di OS ' X-105 '_  
 _" AYO ! STRIKE ! " teriak Nepgear sambil meningkatkan kendali powernya_  
 _Strike-Pun berhasil berdiri dan terjadi ledakan lagi dibelakang Strike yang membuat Strike terlihat se-akan akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya_

* * *

 ** _dan proyek tersebut diselidiki oleh pihak Revolusi dan berhasil mencuri 3 unit baru tersebut..., namun mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa ada proyek lain yang sedang dilakukan oleh " The Seekers ". Proyek dimana Mobile Suit yang benar benar mirip dengan ' G' yang dibuat oleh pihak Federasi...  
_**

 ** _3 CPU dari Planeptune ,Lastation ,dan Lowee akan bertemu dengan sebuah mobile suit yang tidak diketahui oleh anggota White Base..._**

* * *

 _ **ASTRAY 01 : [ Another Story ]  
**_

* * *

 ** _1 Minggu sebelum PHASE 00__**

Area Sekitar Koloni Angle 5 dan Angle 6 diarea dimana banyak sekali Puing Puing bekas Perang antara pihak Federasi dan Revolusi

 _" Lihat ! ada banyak sekali rongsokan yang bisa kita ambil "_ terdengar suara radio yang terdengar ditelinga pembaca  
 _" Aku tahu itu ! Uhm ? hei ! aku menemukan Beam Riffle yang masih berfungsi ! kalau kita jual pasti akan sangat mahal! "_ terdengar suara radio lagi diarah yang berbeda  
 _" Disini_ Picker 1 _, sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita ambil disini... , bahan bakar-ku juga sudah mulai habis... "  
" Disini _Picker 2 , _Aku sudah menaruh semua barang -barang yang dibutuhkan ke Ball pengangkut "  
_ Terlihat Mobile Suit GM yang mirip seperti di PHASE 04 memasukan berbagai macam Rongsokan besi kedalam kotak yang berisi banyak Rongsokan  
 _" Ball 3 ,kau sudah boleh jalan ! "_ kata Pilot GM yang mengenakan seragam seperti Astronot  
 _" Ball 3 Oke !... "_ kata Pilot Ball, Mobile Pod yang berbentuk seperti Bola sesuai dengan namanya dengan memiliki 2 tangan pecapit yang memegang Kotak berisi Rongsokan yang sudah ditutup agar tidak terbang kemana mana karena tidak adanya gravitasi  
 _"_ Our Homes _disini ! semua pekerja harap kembali ke kapal segera ! "_ terdengar suara perempuan dari radio para Pilot  
2 GM dan 1 Ball terbang menuju kapal induk berwarna Kuning dengan membawa rongsokan yang mereka pilih

* * *

 _ **? ? ? / MS HANGAR**_

* * *

Setelah 2 GM dan 1 Ball kembali, Pintu hangar tertutup dan semua orang di hangar membuka helm mereka. Kemudian Sebuah GM dengan nomor ' 1 ' dan lambang bertuliskan ' JUNK GUILD ' di bahunya menaruh semua barang barang yang dibawa lalu terbuka bagian kokpitnya.  
" Phuw ~ ! Kita hanya bisa menemukan ini ! " kata Pemuda yang keluar dari Kokpit GM sambil melepas Helmnya untuk menghirup Oksigen yang lebih banyak dari pada yang ada dihelmnya  
" Ah Tidak apa apa ! dengan begini aku sudah bisa mengaktifkan barang ciptaan -ku ! kata Orang yang sudah tua sambil membuka Kaca Helmnya untuk melihat -lihat kondisi barang yang dibawa dan membawanya menuju suatu alat yang memiliki tiang berbentuk Lingkaran.  
" Akai ! tolong bantu aku ! " teriak pilot GM dengan nomor 2 di bahunya yang masih berada di kokpitnya.  
" Ah aku segera kesana Grun ! " teriak Pilot GM unit 1 sambil melompat agar bisa sampai menuju kokpit GM unit 2  
" Ini Ambil ! "  
" Yosh ! "  
kedua Pilot mengambil peralatan di kokpit GM unit 2 dan kembali turun sambil membawa peralatan tersebut dan ketika mereka Turun terlihat banyak Rongsokan Mobile Suit yang masih dalam keadaan bisa dipakai serta senjata -senjatanya.

" Yosh ! percobaan akan dimulai 30 menit lagi ! pastikan kalian cepat kembali jika tidak ingin ketinggalan ! " kata Orang tua tersebut  
" Uhhhh..., aku takut kalau barang ciptaan Professor akan meledak lagi... " kata Grun sambil membayangkan semua barang ciptaan yang pernah dibuat berakhir dengan kegagalan lalu meledak  
" Shhhh ! ! " kata Akai yang menutup mulut Grun  
" HEI ! KALIAN BILANG APA TADI ?! " teriak Professor yang merasa dirinya dibicarakan  
" Ah ! tidak ada apa -apa HAHAHAHA ! " balas Akai sambil menutup mulut Grun dan mendorongnya kesebuah Pintu

Pandangan kembali tertuju ke Bahu GM yang terdapat lambang Junk Guild

* * *

 _ **Junk Guild...  
**_ _ **adalah organisasi non-pemerintah yang bertugas mengumpulkan puing -puing sisa perang, Pemeliharaan Mobile Suit ,Perbaikan Mobile Suit , dan juga melakukan misi penyelamatan ketika perang usai terhadap kedua belah pihak. Junk Guild Sendiri merupakan Organisasi penting bagi kedua belah pihak namun tetap mentaati peraturan yang ada di kedua belah pihak. Meskipun mereka adalah termasuk kelompok netral tetap saja mereka tidak boleh memasuki wilayah suatu pihak seperti Federasi ataupun Revolusi tanpa surat perintah khusus. Ketika suatu Mobile Suit ,Mobile Armor ,maupun Kapal Pengangkut dengan lambang Junk Guild terlihat maka mereka lah anggota Junk Guild dan itu tidak bisa disangkal lagi ! - Suara gadis menjelaskan tentang Junk Guild -**_

* * *

 _ **PLANEPTUNE / NEPTUNE'S ROOM  
**_

* * *

Kembali ke Gamindustri dimana sebelum para CPU Candidate terkirim ke dunia lain. Di Kamar Neptune terdapat 4 Gadis yang sedang memegang sebuah kaset video game  
" Game Simulasi perang ? Sepertinya menarik ! " kata Gadis berambut seperti Nepgear, Gadis tersebut bernama Neptune CPU dari Planeptune dan Kakak dari Nepgear yang diwaktu yang sama tersedot ke Dunia lain.  
" Jadi kau membawa kami semua kesini hanya untuk sebuah game... " kata Gadis berambut pendek yang berwarna sama seperti Rom dan Ram, namanya Blanc. CPU dari Lowee dan kakak dari Rom dan Ram.  
" Ayolah game ini akan sangat membantu kita dalam memerintah pasukan karena game ini adalah simulasi perang namun kita perang menggunakan robot... " kata gadis berambut kuning dan mengenakan baju berwarna tersebut bernama Vert dan dia adalah CPU dari Leanbox dan dia tidak memiliki Adik sama sekali.  
" Kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan datang... " kata gadis berambut hitam yang mirip dengan Uni , dan gadis itu bernama Noire, CPU dari Lastation dan kakak dari Uni.  
Gadis berambut ungu melihat kotak kaset tersebut dan tidak melihat apa-pun yang menjadi info soal game tersebut  
" Aneh ,tidak ada petunjuk memainkannya dan judulnya. Kotaknya Putih polos... " kata gadis berambut ungu. " Tapi ayo kita mainkan ! " kata Gadis berambut ungu sambil memasukkan kaset tersebut ke console game  
" Ah aku lupa sesuatu ! kalian tunggu disini ya ! " kata Vert yang keluar dari kamar Neptune  
" Aneh ,game ini hanya menunjukan layar Putih saja... " kata Neptune yang merasa bingung  
" Ketika Rom dan Ram kembali maka aku akan pulang ,aku harus melanjutkan mengetik ceritaku... " kata Blanc yang merasa menyesal datang ke Planeptune  
" Hei lihat ! ada tulisan yang muncul ! " kata Noire yang menunjuk kearah Layar TV yang bertuliskan ' READY TO START ? '  
" Wah gamenya akan dimulai Ve- ! " kata Neptune yang belum selesai berbicara karena tiba -tiba TV tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan mata  
" Ap-APA YANG ?! " kata Noire yang menutup matanya dengan tangannya  
dan Tiba -tiba Histoire juga masuk kedalam kamar Neptune  
" Neptune ! Kenapa kau malah bermain- AH! Silau sekali ! " kata Histoire yang juga langsung menutup matanya dengan tangannya  
Cahaya tersebut terus bertambah terang hinggah akhirnya menerangi kamar Neptune hinggah Putih semua dan beberapa menit kemudian Terang cahaya tersebut menghilang dan Neptune dan lainnya menghilang di ruangan dan layar TV menunjukan Game yang dibawa Vert. Tidak lama kemudian Vert masuk ke kamar Neptune.  
" Semuanya aku kem-... ale... ? " kata Vert yang bingung yang melihat ruangan Neptune kosong tidak ada orang.

* * *

 _ **? ? ? / MS HANGAR**_

* * *

" Semuanya kuperkenalkan penemuan baruku! Mesin teleportasi 2000-Z ! " kata Proffesor yang membuka kain yang menutupi alatnya  
" Nah Professor apa kegunaan alat ini ? " kata Grun yang bingung alat apakah itu.  
" Alat ini berfungsi untuk membuka Lubang antar dimensi jadi kita bisa pergi ke dunia lain untuk mendapatkan beberapa barang yang tidak bisa kita dapat disini ! " kata Professor yang menjelaskan cara kerja mesinnya  
" Eh... " kata Akai yang mulai tertarik dengan alat tersebut  
" Baiklah tanpa basa -basi lagi kita MULAI ! " kata Professor yang menarik tuas alat tersebut dan Tiang LIngkaran tersebut mengeluarkan Listrik dan kemudian membuat cahaya berbentuk bulat di dalam tiang tersebut yang cukup untuk memasukan 1 orang  
" BERHASIL ! " kata Professor sambil melempar kertas -kertas panduan pemakaian yang ia buat  
" Bohong kan ini... " kata Grun yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat  
" Professor benar -benar hebat ! " kata salah satu awak kapal yang mulai bertepuk tangan  
Selang beberapa detik semua juga ikut bertepuk tangan begitu juga dengan Grun yang juga merasa lega kalau alat tersebut tidak meledak, namun tiba -tiba suara aneh mulai terdengar dari alat tersebut yang membuat Akai menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.  
" HHHHWWAAAAAAHHHH ! ! " suara teriakan seorang gadis terdengar dari cahaya dimesin itu, kemudian mesin itu melempar seseorang keluar dan mengenai Akai yang berada didepan lubang mesin itu  
" OUCH ! " teriak Akai kesakitan karena dia berbenturan dengan seseorang hingga terjatuh dan semua melihat Akai yang terjatuh akibat terdorong oleh seorang gadis berambut ungu yang terjatuh didepan badan Akai  
Tidak lama kemudian dari mesin tersebut muncul 2 orang Gadis dan 1 Buku berwarna Ungu dengan permata Hijau ditengahnya yang membuat semua orang kebingungan termasuk Professor juga.  
" Ouch..., dimana ini ? " kata Neptune yang duduk diatas badan Akai yang terjatuh  
Noire dan Blanc yang terjatuh juga berdiri dan melihat sekeliling  
" Ja-jadi ini Gamenya ? " kata Noire yang melihat sekeliling  
" Prof- PROFESSOR AL-AL-ALATNYA ! " kata Grun yang menunjuk ke arah alat buatan Professor yang mulai mengeluarkan asap  
" WAH GAWAT SEMUANYA LARI ! ! " kata salah satu wanita kru kapal yang panik  
" EH ? AH ! GAWAT ! " kata Akai yang berdiri langsung dan menggendong Neptune menjauh dari Mesin  
" HEI LEPASKAN ! " kata Neptune yang kaget  
Semua orang Lari termasuk Blanc dan Noire yang membawa Buku yang terjatuh terkecuali Professor yang berusaha mematikan alat tersebut hinggah muncul cahaya putih menyilaukan  
#BBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM  
Alat tersebut meledak dan membuat Professor gosong seperti yang ada di Kartun -Kartun  
" Ga-gagal lagi...Ugh... " kata Professor yang mengeluarkan asap dimulutnya yang kemudian pingsan  
Akai yang membawa Neptune bersembunyi dibalik kaki GM hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar -lebar karena tidak tahu harus bilang bahwa alat itu Berhasil atau Gagal  
" LEPASKAN ! DASAR MESUM ! " teriak Neptune yang masih digendong oleh Akai  
" AH! maaf -maaf ! " kata Akai yang menurunkan Neptune  
Disisi lain Blanc dan Noire berserta beberapa orang Kru yang bersembunyi dibalik Cargo merasa bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi  
" Ap- Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya... ? " kata Blanc yang merasa bingung  
" En-entahlah... " kata Noire yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa  
Buku yang dibawa Noire pun terbuka kembali dan Histoire Muncul serta melihat sekeliling  
" EH ? ki-kita ada dimana ?! " kata Histoire yang merasa asing dengan tempat  
" MO-MONSTER ! " kata Grun yang ketakutan melihat Histoire  
" BO-BODOH NANTI MEREKA MELIHAT KITA ! " kata salah satu Kru yang memarahi Grun  
Lalu muncul seorang yang memakai Topi Kapten Kapal  
" Ada apa inin?! huh Professor ? " kata orang tersebut melihat Professor jatuh dalam kondisi gosong  
" Al...Alatnya gagal kapten tapi setidaknya aku berhasil membawa orang dari alat itu... "  
" Orang ? " kata Kapten yang menyadari orang Asing diantara para Kru  
" Begitu... Huft... " kata Kapten kapal yang merasa bingung " AKAI ! GRUN ! bawa para tamu kita ke ruang tamu dan berikan mereka snack dan teh ! "  
" OK! " kata Akai dan Grun  
Lalu Neptune muncul didepan Akai dengan matanya berbintang bintang  
" SNACK ?! BISAKAH AKU MINTA PUDDING ?! " kata Neptune yang senang

* * *

 _ **? ? ? / GUEST ROOM  
**_

* * *

Setelah sampai diruangan yang terdapat meja dan Sofa empuk Noire , Neptune, Blanc, dan Histoire disajiakan Teh dan Kue dan Pudding untuk Neptune  
" Wah Selamat makan ! " kata Neptune yang membuka bungkus Pudding dan memakannya  
" Maafkan soal membawa kalian kemari, perkenalkan namaku Kapten Jack ! tapi tolong pangggil aku kapten J ! " kata Kapten kapal tersebut yang memperkenalkan dirinya ke para CPU dan Histoire  
" Ah ! Sama -sama. Namaku Histoire aku adalah Tome yang membantu para CPU. Lalu ini... " kata Histoire yang menunjuk kearah Blanc  
" Aku Blanc... CPU dari Lowee... " kata Blanc yang memperkenalkan dirinya dan meminum Tehnya  
" Aku Noire ! CPU dari Lastation...Salam kenal ! " kata Noire memperkenalkan dirinya  
" Lalu ini... " kata Histoire menunjuk Neptune yang ada disisi lainnya  
" ZZzzzzZZzzzz " kata Neptune yang tertidur pulas setelah Puddingnya habis  
" EH?! Tidur ?! " kata Akai yang melihat Neptune tertidur  
" astaga..., dia Neptune CPU dari Planeptune... "  
" CPU ,Planeptune ,Lowee ,Lastation ,dan tome huh..., kurasa banyak sekali yang harus kuketahui dari dunia lain... " kata Kapten J sambil merasa senang mengetahui sesuatu yang belum dia ketahui  
" Eto... Sebenarnya ini dimana ? " kata Histoire yang masih merasa bingung soal tempat asing yang mereka belum ketahui  
" Oh ya aku lupa ! Selamat datang di Kapal Induk JUNK GUILD ! MARSEILLE III-CLASS ! ' HOME ' ! " kata Kapten J sambil menjulurkan tangannya seperti mempersembahkan sesuatu  
" Kapal Induk ? tunggu dulu ?! Kita sekarang ada dimana ?! " kata Noire yang kaget mendengar kata ' Kapal Induk '  
" Uh Lokasi ? sekarang kita ada di luar angkasa sekitar daerah Space Colony Angle 5 dan Angle 6 ... " kata Grun yang mengingat lokasi mereka  
" Lu- Luar Angkasa ?! " kata Histoire yang merasa kaget bahwa dirinya dan para CPU berada di luar angkasa  
" Tunggu sebentar ?! ini hanya video game kan ?! Pasti ini game yang dibawa Vert tadi ! " kata Noire yang mulai bingung dengan apa yang terjadi  
" Game ? apa yang kalian katakan ? " kata Akai yang mulai bingung dengan yang mereka ucapkan.  
" Noire-san. Kurasa ini bukan lagi Game maupun dunia kita..., Coba kau berubah ke wujud HDD... " kata Histoire yang mulai mengerti situasi yang terjadi  
" Eh ? baiklah ! " kata Noire yang bersiap untuk berubah ke bentuk HDDnya namun tidak terjadi apa -apa  
" Are ?! ke -kenapa aku tidak bisa berubah ? " kata Noire yang bingung akan kenapa dia tidak bisa berubah  
" Sudah kuduga ini bukan Game... " kata Blanc yang juga mulai menyadari bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah nyata  
" Kapten J bisakah anda menjelaskan kepada kami seperti apa dunia ini ? " kata Histoire yang mulai mulai ingin tahu soal Dunia asing yang ia belum ketahui  
" Baiklah... "

Setelah Kapten J menjelaskan semuanya kepada Histoire dan para CPU kecuali Neptune yang tertidur pulas. Para CPU dan Histoire hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan Kapten J soal Mobile Suit , terbentuknya E.F.A. ,S.R.F. ,dan The Seekers serta rumor yang beredar tentang teknologi dari dunia lain yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua pihak dan yang membuat mereka benar -benar terdiam adalah bagaimana terjadinya perang dimana perang tersebut sudah terjadi selama 3 tahun.

" Begitulah... ,kami merasa menyesal membawa kalian kedunia ini dengan kondisi dunia kami seperti ini... " kata Kapten J yang merasa bersalah  
" Ah tidak apa -apa setidaknya apakah kami bisa kembali ke dunia kami lagi ? " kata Histoire yang bertanya soal jalan pulang  
" Soal itu kami sedikit ragu ,kau tahu Professor kami yang 1 ini selalu gagal dalam bereksperimennya... "  
Setelah kapten J menjelaskan itu Noire ,Blanc ,dan Histoire hanya bisa melihat hasil semua ciptaan Professor. Benar ! berhasil ,nyalakan ,lalu #BOOOM dan gosong lalu pingsan dan mengeluarkan asap dari mulut seperti di Kartun -kartun  
" Ya begitulah Professor kami ..., kata Akai. " yang juga memasang wajah yang sama ketika memikirkan hasil dari eksperimen Professor  
" Oh ya kuperkenalkan kalian kepada 2 pilot handal kami ! yang disebelah kiriku ini adalah Akai ! lalu sebelah kanan ku ini Grun ! " kata Kapten J yang menunjuk ke Akai yang memakai jaket kuning dengan kaos Merah dan Grun yang memakai Jaket kuning yang sama seperti anggota Guild lain dan memakai kaos hijau  
" Ah ! Nama mereka sama seperti warna kaos mereka !. " kata Histoire yang mengerti maksud arti nama mereka

Di Tengah Pembicaraan tersebut Alarm berbunyi sangat keras membuat semua orang merasa kaget dan terdengar suara berlarian para kru kapal. para CPU hanya bisa melihat keatas yang merupakan asal suara alarm dan Neptune-pun terbangun

" Eh ? selamat pagi... " kata Neptune yang bangun akibat suara Alarm  
" Kenapa kau baru bangun sekarang ?! " kata Noire yang memarahi Neptune yang baru saja terbangun

Kapten J berjalan menuju suatu alat komunikasi yang ada di dinding dan menekan Layarnya hingga muncul tulisan ' CONNECT : SOUND ONLY '  
" APA YANG TERJADI ? " kata Kapten J yang menanyakan Kondisi kapal  
 _" Pa-Pasukan bayaran mendekat ! kurasa mereka ingin mencuri semua yang ada di kapal ! " kata sesorang dari speaker yang ada di alat tersebut  
_ " Baiklah aku mengerti ! suruh semua orang menggunakan Space Suit ! dan bersiap akan keadaan yang buruk ! "  
 _" BAIK ! "  
_ Layar-pun mati dan kembali menjadi hitam

" Ap-apa yang terjadi ? " kata Histoire yang bertanya soal suara alarm yang berbunyi  
" Kita diserang oleh Pasukan bayaran ,ini sangat jarang terjadi... kenapa mereka menyerang kita. AKAI ! GRUN ! Kalian meluncur dan lindungi Kapal ini ! "  
" BAIK ! " kata Akai dan Grun yang keluar dari ruangan  
" Kalian semua ikuti aku ! kalian harus memakai Space Suit ! " kata Kapten J sambil menahan tombol buka di pintu  
para CPU dan Histoire keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan mengikuti Kapten J terkecuali Neptune yang merasa akan ada sesuatu yang mengaksyikan dan mengikuti Akai dan Grun kearah yang berlawanan

* * *

 _ **HOME / MS HANGAR**_

* * *

" PERSIAPKAN GM ! LENGKAPI MEREKA DENGAN NEEDLE GUN DAN ASTEROID BREAKER ! " kata salah satu mekanik yang meneriaki semua Kru  
kedua GM terlihat dilengkapi dengan sebuah senapan yang berisi Paku ukuran Mobile Suit serta sebuah Bor yang sering dipakai Mobile Suit untuk menghancurkan sebuah Asteroid  
Akai yang memakai Pilot Suit berwarna Putih Merah serta Grun yang memakai Pilot suit berwarna Hijau Putih. Mereka melompat kearah Kokpit mereka masing masing dengan dibantu oleh para Kru.  
" Yosh ! - EH ?! " kata Akai yang sudah berada didepan Kokpit namun kagetnya Akai ketika melihat seorang Gadis berambut Ungu dengan mengenakan Jaket berwarna Putih dengan beberapa bagian berwarna Ungu dan huruf N di tengah. Yah ! itu adalah Neptune yang berada di kursi kokpit GM  
" ah ! Halo !uhm, bagaimana cara menjalankan ini ? " kata Neptune yang memasang muka tersenyum seolah -olah dia merasa tidak bersalah  
" Ke-KENAPA KAU DISINI ?! " kata Akai yang marah kepada Neptune  
" Kau tahu kan seorang Protagonis harus maju melawan semua musuhnya~ " kata Neptunte yang memberi alasan yang aneh kepada Akai  
" Ah ! Sudahlah ! Kau geser cepat ! HEI BAWAKAN 1 PILOT SUIT LAGI CEPAT ! " kata Akai yang memaksa masuk Kokpit  
" AWAH ?! ba-baiklah !baiklah ! hhhmmm... ! ! " kata Neptune yang terpaksa berdiri disamping Kursi Kokpit dan juga marah  
Kemudian datang 1 orang Kru membawakan 1 Pilot Suit berwarna Putih Ungu yang sesuai dengan ukuran Neptune dan memberikannya kepada Akai sebelum Akai menuntup Kokpitnya  
" Ini cepat pakai ! " kata Akai memberikan Pilot Suit kepada Neptune  
" Ba-bagaimana cara memakainya ? " kata Neptune yang kebingungan  
" I-Itu ! Le-Lepas jaketmu lalu pakai itu seperti kau memakai Kostum Hewan ! " kata Akai yang wajahnya memerah mengingat Neptune adalah perempuan dan harus melepas pakaiannya diKokpit  
" AH?! MELEPAS PAKAIAN KU?! DASAR MESUM ! " teriak Neptune  
" SUDAHLAH PAKAILAH ! AKU AKAN MENGHADAP KEARAH LAIN ! "  
" BAIKLAH -BAIKLAH ! "  
Neptune mulai membuka Jaketnya dan seketika itu juga Akai menghadap kearah yang berlawanan dan tentu Neptune sekarang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dan berusaha memakai Pilot Suit tersebut sementara Akai hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menoleh kearah lain  
" SU-Sudah ! " kata Neptune yang mengenakan Helmnya  
" Ba-bagus ... "  
 _" Akai ! Giliranmu untuk berangkat ! "_ kata Kru yang memakai baju Astrounot sambil membawa 2 Stick Merah terang  
GM milik Akai mulai berjalan kearah catapult dan memasang posisi untuk siap meluncur dan menunggu kondisi aman untuk meluncur  
" Yosh ! AKAI ! GM ! MAJU ! " teriak Akai  
GM milik Akai terbang dan melaju kedepan meninggalkan Home sambil membawa Needle Gun.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE IN ASTRAY 02 _**_

* * *

 _ **Author : " Yo Author Kembali ! kali ini Chapter Spesial ASTRAY masih berlanjut jadi terus ikuti cerita- "  
**_ Neptune berlari dari Kiri Layar sambil memukuli Kepala Author dengan Kipas Kertas  
 _ **#PLAK  
**_ **Neptune** : " AUTHOR MESUM ! Kenapa aku dikasih adengan seperti itu ! "  
 **Author : " Kan uda muncul kan kenapa kamu pukul aku ?...Ugh... " (X_X)  
** Nepgear ,Akira ,dan Akai muncul dari Kanan Layar  
 **Akira** : " Kurasa Neptune-chan terlalu berlebihan... "  
 **Nepgear** : " Author-san Maafkan Onee-chan... ya ? "  
 **Akai** : " terpaksa deh kita yang nutup... "  
 **Nepgear** : " Semuanya~ jangan lupa membaca Chapter ASTRAY 02 ya ? Bye~ "  
 _ **Akai ,Nepgear ,Akira** : " CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA ! **ASTRAY 02 : [ Into the Colapsing Land ]**! ! " **  
** **Neptune** : " Jangan Lupa ya~ ! "_

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE :  
*) Akai **_= cara membaca kanji(?) Jepang yang berarti _Merah_  
 ***) _Grun_ ( ****_Grün_ )** = bahasa Jerman yang berarti _Hijau  
_


	7. PHASE 05

_**WHITE BASE / BRIDGE**_

* * *

 _" Huft, syukurlah mereka selamat... " kata Marie yang melihat Akira,Nepgear, dan Kaito selamat_  
 _" Namun kenapa bisa ada Pasukan bayaran disini ? " kata Juru Mudi White Base yang mengemudikan White Base_  
 _" Benar juga... " kata Marie yang merasa aneh kalau ada Pasukan Bayaran dikoloni yang baru saja hancur akibat perang_

 _" Kapten ! kita mendapat perintah baru markas Jaburo ! " kata salah satu Operator yang duduk disebelah dengan arah berlawanan Rom duduk_  
 _" Apa perintahnya ? " kata Marie_  
 _" Katanya, kita disuruh pergi menuju Bumi dan ikut serta dalam operasi Odessa ! sebelum itu kita disuruh pergi ke bulan... "_  
 _" Bulan ? tapi kenapa... "_

* * *

 _ **Generation Era tahun 005...  
** **Pihak Federasi mengeluarkan Proyek rahasia mereka bernama ' G ' yang dikembangkan di sebuah Koloni Netral milik pihak ketiga ' The Seekers ', Koloni Angle 6. Namun3 Prototype berhasil dicuri oleh pihak Revolusi dan hanya tersisa 2 Prototype yang berhasil diamankan, Namun Koloni tempat ' G ' akan dipindahkan hancur akibat petarungan Kru White Base melawan 3 unit ' G ' yang dicuri. Saat ini White Base diperintahkan untuk pergi menuju markas Jaburo yang merupakan Markas pusat pihak Federasi yang berada di bumi...**_

 _ **Untuk menuju Jaburo sendiri White Base harus melalui Markas Federasi yang berada di Bulan agar bisa sampai dititik pendaratan ke arah Jaburo lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Odessa yang merupakan Markas utama tentara Revolusi yang berada di Bumi...**_

* * *

 _ **( T.M. Revolution - INVOKE )**_

( Terlihat Bumi dan Space Colony dengan berbagai bangkai MS dimana mana )  
( Pandangan berubah ke arah Aile Strike yang dimelindungi dari dari Misil dan kemudian keluar dari ledakan misil dan berpose seperti mau menembak di depan Bumi )  
 **sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au  
** ( Terlihat Akira dan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot sambil duduk direruntuhan bangunan ) **  
** **tagai no hane no itami  
** ( Padangan berubah ke Kaito dan Uni yang sedang duduk berlawanan )  
 **kanji te iru  
** ( Lalu berubah lagi menjadi Rom dan Ram yang sedang duduk di lapangan hijau yang luas dengan beberapa bangkai MS terlihat didepan Rom dan Ram )

 **samishisa ni yogore ta**  
( Kaito berpose " V " sambil memegang Helmnya di depan Aegis Gundam dan sosok banyangan MS )  
 **ude de daita  
** ( Uni yang memegang Helmnya berdiri dan tersenyum di depan Jesta Cannon dan sosok bayangan MS )  
 **sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara  
** ( Rom dan Ram melambaikan tangan didepan Gundam Mk-II Hitam dan Putih dengan 2 sosok bayangan 2 MS )

 **tsunagaru shunkan  
** ( Akira dan Nepgear saling melihat satu sama lain didepan Strike Gundam )  
 **mezame ru eien  
** ( Kaito dan Uni saling membantu memperbaiki Aegis )  
 **machi kogareru  
** ( Rom dan Ram yang tidur di Kokpit Mk- II )

( Sosok seseorang yang hanya terlihat muluntnya sedang tersenyum dengan sebuah MS yang matanya bersinar merah )

 **haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te  
** ( Akira dengan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot berlari di hangar ke kokpit Aile Strike )

 **hitori de wa todo ka nai  
** ( Aile Strike Meluncur dari White Base disertai dengan Aegis Gundam,dan 2 buah Gundam Mk-II) **  
negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja  
** ( White Base menembakkan Mega Particle Cannon didepan untuk mengusir MS didepan)

 **karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu** **wo  
** ( Aegis Gundam bersama dengan Duel Gundam saling menembak satu sama lain, sementara Blitz Gundam dan Buster Gundam sedang menembaki 2 Gundam Mk-II dan pandangan berubah menuju arah bumi dimana Aile Strike sedang sibuk melawan Cgue dengan Beam Saber )

 **dare kara mamore ba ii  
** ( Gerbang Peluncur White Base Terbuka dan terlihat Akira memakai Pilot Suit duduk dan melihat sinar yang terlihat ketika pintu terbuka ) **  
kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga**  
( Aile Strike Gundam Meluncur keluar dari Hangar )  
 **soko ni aru nara  
** ( Sayap Aile Strike terbuka dan pergi menuju bumi hingga sinar matahari membuat layar menjadi putih )

* * *

 _ **PHASE 05 : [ 3 BLACK GUNDAM ] _  
**_

* * *

Setelah 7 hari tanpa adanya serangan dari tentara Revolusi para Kru White Base hanya bisa berdoa dan memohon agar tidak diserang lagi mengingat perlengkapan mereka sangatlah minim...  
Sementara itu Akira, Kaito, dan para CPU Candidate berlatih menggunakan Mobile Suit dan juga mempelajari berbagai teknik dan taktik dalam petarungan Mobile Suit agar mereka tidak kesulitan dalam petarungan kedepan.

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS Hangar  
**_

* * *

Terlihat Akira membawa peralatan menuju para mekanik yang melakukan perawatan Mobile Suit.  
" Max ! apa ini alatnya ? " kata Akira sambil menunjukan Kotak yang ia bawa ke Max yang sedang sibuk melayang di Bahu Strike Gundam  
" Ah benar ! tolong bisakah kau bawa kesini ! " kata Max sambil membawa sebuah Kertas yang bertuliskan huruf N berwarna Ungu  
Akira melompat kearah Max dan memberikan Kotak tersebut kepada Max  
" Eh ? apa itu yang kau pegang ? " kata Akira yang melihat kertas tersebut  
" Ah ini ? ini adalah Gambaran yang digambar Nepgear ,Rom ,dan Ram. Katanya ini adalah lambang ' _Planeptune_ ' . " kata Max yang memberikan Kertas tersebut kepada Akira  
" _Planeptune_? tapi ada tulisan namaku... huh ? La-lambang ini kan... "  
Akira melihat lebih jeli lagi dan terlihat tulisan ' Akira ' dalam huruf ' N ' tersebut terdapat lambang yang Akira kenal yang merupakan huruf ' A ' dalam tulisan Akira. Akira langsung mengetahui bentuk huruf A itu karena Akira benar -benar tau lambang itu. Lambang tersebut adalah lambang yang dipakai Amuro Ray dalam seri _Char's Counter Attack_ dimana lambang huruf A tersebut dipakai Amuro dan dipasang di Bahu Kanan v ( nu ) Gundam.  
" Ba-bagaimana Gear-chan bisa tahu lambang ini ?! "  
" Entahlah ... , coba kau tanya langsung ke- lho?! " kata Max yang kembali menoleh kearah Akira dan Akira sudah tidak ada dan hanya kertas Desain Lambang saja yang tertinggal  
" Ce-cepat sekali... "

* * *

 ** _WHITE BASE / CPU Candidate Room  
_**

* * *

Sementara itu Nepgear duduk di kursi istirahat di Kamarnya dan Uni duduk Dikasur nya dan Rom dan Ram duduk dilantai sambil membawa Crayon dan Kertas dan Kaito duduk di Kursi Kecil di tengah -tengah kasur Uni dan Nepgear. para CPU Candidate terlihat sedih dan sedikit menangis

" Lalu Chris yang mempiloti Gundam Alex menyerang Zaku II FZ Bernie dan Heat Axe Zaku berhasil merusak Alex hinggah parah dan Beam Saber Alex mengenai Kokpit Zaku II FZ dan membunuh Bernie hidup -hidup tanpa mengetahui satu sama lain kalau Chris menjadi pilot Gundam Alex dan Bernie pilot Zaku II FZ. " kata Kaito yang menceritakan cerita dari Mobile Suit Gundam 0080 : War in The Pocket yang membuat para CPU Candidate menangis mendengar cerita tersebut.

" He-hei Uni-chan *hiks* kenapa kau menangis ? . Kau bilang itu hanya sebuah cerita.. *hiks* " kata Ram yang menangis  
" Ak-aku *hiks* tidak menangis... *Hiks* " kata Uni yang menahan Tangisannya  
" Ak-aku tidak menyangka kalau Bernie mengorbankan nyawanya *hiks*... padahal atasannya sudah mati se-sehingga *hiks* koloni tersebut sudah aman... " kata Rom yang sedih mendengar Bernie mati dengan sia -sia untuk melindungi Koloni Musuh  
" HHHHuuuuuuuaaaaaa ! ! ! , Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku jadi Chris ! ! ! " teriak Nepgear yang tidak bisa menahan tangisannya

" Baiklah... ,selanjutnya... AH ! _08th MS Team_ ! " kata Kaito yang mencari cerita Gundam yang ia ketahui dan bagus  
lalu pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dan Akira masuk keruangan tersebut  
" JANGAN ! Kau ingin membuat mereka semua menangis seharian ?! " kata Akira yang marah akan yang dilakukan Kaito  
" Kenapa mereka sendiri yang ingin tahu soal Sejarah Gundam di dunia kita... "  
" Ka-kami semua tahu...* hiks * soal _Axis Drop_... *hiks* bahkan soal _Victory Gundam...HHHUUUAAAA ! ! " kata Ram yang melanjutkan tangisannya  
_ " EH?! Ra-Ram juga menangis ?! " kata Akira yang kaget melihat Ram yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat bisa menangis dengan cerita Gundam. " Tunggu dulu ! cerita apa saja yang kau ceritakan kepada mereka ?! "  
" Eh ? hanya _War in The Pocket, Char's Counter Attack, Victory Gundam, dan Side Story:The Blue Destiny_ " kata Kaito sambil menghitung cerita yang sudah ia ceritakan kepada para CPU candidate  
" Ap -APA ?! ta-tapi itu semua kan cerita Gundam yang tergolong cerita sedih ! dan kau menceritakannya kepada anak perempuan soal kejamnya perang ?! "  
" Benar Sekali ! " kata Kaito yang senang  
" Argh sekarang aku tahu kenapa Nepgear dan lainnya bisa menggambar lambang Amuro di kertas tadi... , kau pasti yang mengajari mereka ! "  
" BENAR SEKALI ! " kata Kaito yang mengajungkan Jempol  
Akira yang melihat Kaito dan para CPU Candidate hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dan menghela nafas.

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / BRIDGE  
**_

* * *

" Bagaimana jawaban dari markas Bulan ? " kata Marie yang menanyakan soal respond markas Federasi di Bulan  
" Tidak bisa ,tidak ada jawaban sama sekali seperti mereka sengaja tidak menjawab izin untuk memasuki area markas bulan . " kata Kru bagian Komunikasi.  
" Kalau begitu teruslah menghubungi markas bulan... "  
" Baik ! "

" Aneh Sekali kenapa mereka tidak merespond semua izin kita... " kata Marie yang merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "  
" Huh ?! "  
" kenapa ? "  
" ada 3 Mobile Suit mendekati kemari dari arah Markas Bulan ,ah?! mereka cepat sekali ! " kata Kru bagian C.I.C. yang kaget mendeteksi Mobile Suit mendekat dengan sangat cepat  
" Ugh ! UBAH KONDISI JADI KONDISI PERANG LEVEL 1 ! Luncurkan semua Mobile Suit segera ! Siapkan Mega Particle Cannon dan Meriam ! isi semua slot Missile Launcher dan persiapkan Anti - Mobile Suit Gun ketika musuh mendekat sewaktu -waktu ! "

* * *

Alarm kondisi perang berbunyi dan membuat semua Kru White Base berlarian menuju pos mereka dan para warga sipil Angle 6 kembali ke ruangan mereka masing -masing. Suara Alarm membuat Akira, Kaito, dan para CPU Candidate berdiri dan melihat keatas yang merupakan arah sumber suara Alarm

* * *

 ** _WHITE BASE / CPU Candidate Room  
_**

* * *

 _ **[ " KONDISI PERANG LEVEL 1 ! KONDISI PERANG LEVEL 1 ! PARA PILOT SEGERA MENUJU KE MOBILE SUIT ! " ]**_

" MUSUH ?! " kata Akira yang melihat keatas  
" Semuanya Ayo ! " kata Nepgear yang menghapus air matanya  
para CPU Candidate lainnya menghapus air mata mereka dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mereka menuju ruang ganti Pilot.

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS HANGAR**_

* * *

" GM II milik Rom dan Aegis belum selesai kami perbaiki ! " kata Max yang memberitahu Rom dan Max yang menuju Mobile Suit mereka  
" Eh ? bohongkan ?! " kata Kaito yang kecewa dirinya tidak bisa meluncur dan Ram juga sedih dirinya tidak bisa pergi melindungi White Base  
" Serahkan pada kami ! " kata Ram yang sudah sampai di Kokpit GM-IInya  
" Kami sudah mengeset semuanya agar bisa kau raih dengan tanganmu ! " kata Max yang memberitahu kalau Kursi Kokpit GM II sudah dibuat ulang agar bisa dipakai Ram meskipun dirinya kecil  
" Ah terima kasih ! " kata Ram yang menutup Kokpitnya dari dalam dan memasang sabuk pengaman

" Gear-chan ! kau piloti Strike ! " kata Akira yang memegang bahu Nepgear sebelum melompat kearah GM IInya  
" mempiloti Strike ?! ta-tapi aku kan ! "  
" Tidak perlu takut ! kau kan CPU Candidate ! kalau Neptune-chan melihat dirimu takut bagaimana ? " kata Akira yang memberi senyum kepada Nepgear  
" Tapi aku ... ! "  
Akira mendorong Nepgear kearah kokpit Strike Strike Gundam  
" Aku berjanji akan melindungimu ! aku janji ! " kata Akira yang melayang kearah Kokpit GM II  
" Eh... ! ! " Kemudian wajah Nepgear memerah melihat Akira mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

 _ **( PLAY MUSIC GUNDAM SORTIE !)**_

" Persiapkan Aile Striker Pack dan Perisai dan Beam Riffle untuk Strike ! " teriak salah satu Kru yang berada diarea Catapult  
Strike dipasangkan sebuah Backpack berwarna Hitam dan Merah yang memiliki sayap dan 2 buah Beam Saber dan juga sebuah Perisai yang mirip dipakai Duel namun berwarna Ungu Kuning Putih.  
" Aile...Striker... , Dengan Striker pack ini kecepatan Strike meningkat drastis... " kata Nepgear sambil memeriksa data Aile Striker pack melalui layar di Kokpit Strike

* * *

Sementara itu dari jauh 3 buah Mobile Suit berwarna Hitam mendekati White Base

" Itu dia ! unit 2 ! unit 3 ! gunakan Beam Riffle pada unit ' G ' ! Hyper Bazoka dan Missile Launcher tidak akan berguna ke kedua unit itu ! " - kata Pilot MS misterius yang mengenakan Pilot Suit tentara Revolusi yang sama seperti dikenakan oleh 3 pilot unit ' G ' yang dicuri namun berwarna Hijau tua  
" Roger ! " kata kedua pilot MS Hitam lainnya

ketiga MS tersebut mempersiapkan senjatanya dan mengarahkannya kearah White Base dan 2 unit MS meluncur dari White Base yaitu Strike yang mengenakan Backpack Aile Striker berlengkapkan Perisai dan Beam Riffle dan GM II yang dibahu kanannya terdapat lambang seperti lambang yang ada di Topi Ram

" Nepgear-chan ! mereka datang ! " kata Ram yang sedikit mengetest kendali GM II yang sudah disesuaikan dengan ukuran mereka yang masih tergolong anak Kecil  
" Aku tahu ! aku akan coba menembak mereka dari jauh ! " kata Nepgear yang mengeluarkan alat untuk membidik jarak jauh dan seketika itu juga Aile Strike merubah posisinya seperti membidik sasaran jauh dan Nepgear menahan nafas . " Ayolah... "

Kemudian bentuk dari 3 MS itu mulai terlihat di bidikan Nepgear dan...

" EH?! Ben -bentuk itu ! " kata Nepgear yang kaget melihat bentuk MS yang ia lihat dari bidikannya  
Uni di GM Sniper II dan Akira yang berada di GM II milik Nepgear keluar  
" Kenapa Nepgear-chan ! cepat tembak ! " kata Uni yang mencari posisi yang pas untuknya menembak Beam Sniper Riffle  
" Kenapa Gear-chan ! " kata Akira yang melihat Nepgear tidak mulai menembak dan melihat 3 unit MS tersebut semakin mendekati White Base  
" Mu -musuhnya... " kata Nepgear yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat  
" musuh... ?! " kata Akira yang mencoba melihat jelas bentuk musuh.  
3 MS misterius tersebut semakin mendekati White Base dan mulai bisa dilihat dari para MS Pilot  
" Mu-MUSTAHIL ! MUSUHNYA ! " kata Uni yang mulai bisa melihat wujud Gundam  
Bentuk musuh tersebut adalah Mobile Suit yang sejenis dengan Strike dan Aegis dan memiliki _V-vin_ berwarna Kuning dan di setiap Bahu Kanan unit tersebut bertuliskan angka 01 untuk musuh ditengah , 02 yang berada di dikiri dan 03 yang berada di kanan  
" Musuhnya..., _**RX-178** ..., **GUNDAM Mk ( Mark ) - II**_ ! ! ! " kata Akira yang mengenali Mobile Suit yang dipakai Musuh

 ** _(CHANGE MUSIC Z Gundam Mobile Suit Sen Segment III)_**

" MEREKA DATANG ! " teriak Uni yang melihat sebuah sinar Beam Riffle mengarah kearah mereka  
Aile Strike membatalkan bidikannya dan menghindari semua serangan tersebut dengan cepat namun sedikit terlihat kacau ketika berusaha berhenti  
" Hati -hati ! 2 unit diantara mereka membawa 1 Hyper Bazoka ! Pelurunya bisa menyebar kemana -mana ! "  
" Seperti sebuah Shoutgun ya ?! " kata Uni yang berada diposisi yang menurutnya aman untuk menembakkan senapannya  
GM Sniper II menutup bagian Visornya dengan Visor luar yang hanya memiliki 1 lubang Kamera dan kemudian membidik senapannya. Uni melihat peluru yang dikeluarkan Bazoka tersebut bisa hancur dan menjadi sebuah biji -biji kecil seperti sebuah Shoutgun.  
"Apa yang dikatakan Akira memang benar ! tapi kalau jauh seperti ini pasti kena ! "  
GM Sniper II menembakkan senapannya kearah Gundam Mk-II unit 2 namun serangannya berhasil dihindari dengan mudah  
" Ap-APA? !"  
Mk-II mengambil posisi membidik kearah Asteroid dimana GM Sniper II menembak  
" Inilah kekuatan dari Gundam ! " kata Pasukan tersebut yang memcent tombol di Tuas yang membuat Mk-II menembakkan Beam Rifflenya  
" SIAL ! " kata Uni yang meloncat dari Asteroid agar mendapat dorongan kearah Asteroid lain sebelum Asteroid tempatnya bersembunyi hancur terkena Beam Riffle  
" UGH ! Menyebalkan ! " kata pilot Mk-II uni 2 yang kehabisan peluru Beam Riffle dan membuang Battery Beam Riffle dan mengambil Battery baru yang berada diatas dalam Perisainya.  
" Ammo -Based Beam Riffle ?! " kata Uni yang mengawasi Mk-II ketika mengganti Battery Beam Rifflenya

Sementara itu GM II Akira kesusahan melawan Mk-II unit 1 yang memiliki persenjataan dan Mobile Suit ynag lebih canggih  
" Ugh ! Hebatnya Gundam Mk-II ! tidak heran Gundam Mk-II masih bisa beroperasi hinggah seri Gundam ZZ ! " kata Akira yang memngingat bahwa Gundam Mk-II masih dipakai dari Eps 1 _Z Gundam_ hinggah Seri _Gundam ZZ_

Dan GM II Ram dan Nepgear Aile Strike juga kesusahan melawan Mk-II unit 3 yang berada dekat White Base  
" Ka-Kalau begini terus ! Semuanya bisa diserang ! " kata Ram yang menghindari tembakan Hyper Bazoka  
GM II Ram melaju kearah Mk-II Unit 3  
" Ram-chan ! Jangan ! " kata Nepgear yang melihat Ram terlalu tergesa -gesa  
Salah satu tembakan Hyper Bazoka mengenai Booster GM - II  
" Ce-CELAKA ! "  
" Ram-Chan ! " teriak Nepgear yang melindungi Ram yang mulai kewelahan menghindari serbuan peluru Hyper Bazoka dengan menggunakan Shield dan Phase Shift Armor. " Kalau begini terus... "  
*BEEP *BEEP *BEEP  
" UH ?! " kata Nepgear yang mulai kaget melihat Indicator Power Strike sudah mencapai batasnya dan sudah muncul peringatan akibat terkena serangan Hyper Bazoka secara terus menerus. " KA-kalau begini terus... HUH ?!"  
Mk-II unit 3 sudah berada didepan Aile Strike Gundam dan menendangnya hinggah GM II juga ikut terlempar kebelakang  
" KYYYyaaaaaaa ! " teriak Nepgear dan Ram akibat Goncangan di Kokpitnya  
*BBBBEEEEEPPPPPPP  
Setelah bunyi tersebut Warna Phase Shift Aile Strike menghilang dan kembali ke warna semulanya yaitu Abu -abu, GM II yang tertabrak Asteroid segera menstabilkan kembali keseimbangannya  
" AKu tidak akan- ! "  
" BERHENTI JANGAN BERGERAK ! " teriak pilot Mk-II unit 3 yang mengeluarkan Beam Saber kearah Kokpit Aile Strike dan memeganginya seperti menyandranya dan membuat semua MS dan White Base berhenti bertarung

 _ **( PLAY MUSIC END )**_

" NEPGEAR-CHAN ! " teriak Ram  
" GEAR-CHAN ! " teriak Akira yang panik melihat Nepgear tertangkap  
" Kalau Kalian masih sayang akan nyawa Pilot ini menyerahlah ! " kata Pilot Mk-II unit 3 yang menggunakan semua gelombang radio yang membuat semua orang bisa mendengarnya  
" Ap-APA YANG KAU MAU ?! " kata Akira yang marah  
" hehehehe ,tentu saja yang kamu mau adalah mobile suit kalian..."

" Ugh, Tembakkan Signal Flare Menyerah ! cepat ! " teriak Marie yang melihat Nepgear ketakutan di Kokpit Strike  
White Base menembakkan Signal Flare yang berarti Menyerah

" Kalah... " kata Uni yang tidak percaya ketika melihat Signal Flare White Base  
" Ini semua salahku... " kata Ram yang bersalah karena dirinya Nepgear melindunginya  
" Tch... , SIAL ! " teriak Akira yang kesal dan memukul Kokpit  
Sementara itu Nepgear merasa bersalah atas menyerahnya semuanya dan digiring menuju Markas Bulan yang ternyata banyak Ginn yang berjaga di sekitar Area Markas Bulan

" Ma-markas bulannya... " kata Marie yang melihat Markas Bulan sudah dikuasai oleh pihak Revolusi  
White Base dan semua Mobile Suitnya masuk kedalam Hangar dimana Mk-II unit 2 dan 3 menodongkan Hyper Bazokanya kearah Hangar sementara Unit 1 menodongkan Beam Riffle kearah Bridge

* * *

 _ **MS DATA BANK**_

* * *

" MS Hari ini adalah ~ " kata Akira yang memakai Pilot Suit

 _ **RX-178 Gundam Mk-II  
(Play Music : Mobile Suit Sen ( Segment III )**_

 _" Mobile Suit yang muncul pertama kali di seri Mobile Suit Z Gundam merupakan penerus dari_ _ **RX-78-2 Gundam**_ _. Menggunakan inner Frame yang mirip seperti persendian Manusia. Teknologi untuk Mk-II sendiri sudah menggunakan Teknologi yang canggih yaitu 360-degree panoramic screen. Mk-II sendiri merupakan Mobile Suit yang dikembangkan oleh **Titans** namun dicuri oleh **AEUG** dan dipakai ketika Gryps Conflict sampai First Neo Zeon War._ _Mk-II sendiri memiliki 2 Warna dimana Warna Hitam untuk **Titans** dan warna Putih untuk **AEUG** "_

 _" senjata dan perlengkapan yang dibawa adalah 1 buah Beam Riffle , 1 buah Hyper Bazoka , Vulcan Pod , Perisai, dan 2 buah Beam Saber. "_

* * *

 ** _Author : " Im back ~ well kembali lagi ke Main Story dimana sebentar lagi Debut Mobile Suit Rom dan Ram akan segera muncul~ , Sekedar iseng saja aku memasukan seri Gundam yang aku lihat lagi ketika mau menulis chapter ini. Ya setidaknya dari seri tersebut aku mendapat ide untuk membuat cerita Fan Fict. Ya itu saja note saya ~ :P ,BYE ~ !_**

 ** _KAMILLE IS MAN NAME ! ...AND SURE HE WAS MAN... :P "  
_**

* * *

 _ **\- NEXT PHASE -  
**_

* * *

 _ **Ram** : " Aku merasa bersalah ! kalau saja aku tidak seenaknya saja maju pasti kita semua tidak akan tertangkap..., Huh ? aku masih kecil jadi maklum bahwa aku sangat tergesa -gesa mengambil keputusan. itu sama sekali tidak membantu... "_  
 _ **Rom** : " Ram-chan... lihat ada jalan keluar... ! " _  
_**R** **am** : " Wah kau benar ! tapi MS kita sudah rusak... , AH ! Mk- II kita bisa menggunakannya untuk melarikan diri dan menyelamatkan semuanya ! "_  
 _ **Ram & Rom **: " Selanjutnya ! Di Gundam Neptunia ! **PHASE 06 : [ Ram & Rom ! Hijacking the Mk-II ! ! ] **! "  
 **Ram** : " Bangkitlah untuk kebaikan ! Mk-II ! ! "_


	8. PHASE 06

_**CHARA LIST _**_

 _ **Akira**_ , Anak muda berusia 15 tahun yang menyukai serial Anime Gundam. terbawa ke Dunia Generation Era ketika dia dan temannya memainkan sebuah game Gundam Misterius dan menjadi pilot _**GAT-X105**_ _**Strike Gundam**_ bersama dengan Nepgear. Akira sendiri memiliki Sifat _Easy-Going_ dan selalu bercanda, namun ketika saat serius dia bisa benar -benar serius terutama ketika Nepgear dalam bahaya. Ketika Akira menggunakan Strike Gundam, warna Phase Shift Strike Gundam adalah Putih dimana bagian torsonya berwarna Biru dan bagian perut dan bawah Kaki berwarna Merah seperti warna khas Gundam Lainnya.

 _ **Nepgear**_ , CPU Candidate dari Planeptune -Gamindustri dan adik dari Neptune. terbawa ke Dunia Generation Era bersama semua CPU Candidate lainnya ketika mereka menerima sebuah permintaan tolong dan menemukan sebuah console game. Nepgear sendiri memiliki sifat Pemalu dan dewasa dibandingkan Kakaknya. Nepgear memiliki Hobby menyukai Robot dan berhasil membuat OS versinya sendiri untuk Strike. Pilot dari _**GAT-X105 Strike Gundam**_ dan _**RMS-179 GM II**_ berwarna Putih dan Ungu dimana dibagian bahunya terdapat lambang Planeptune ( Nepgear Unit )

 _ **Kaito**_ , Anak muda berusia 15 tahun yang merupakan teman dekat Akira _._ Menyukai game Neptunia dan tau sedikit soal Gundam. Sama seperti Akira ,terbawa ke Generation Era ketika mereka memainkan game Gundam Misterius dan menjadi pilot _**GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam**_ dan selalu berpasangan dengan Uni. Kaito sendiri menyukai Uni yang merupakan Karakter Neptunia favorit-nya.

 _ **Uni**_ , CPU Candidate dari Lastation -Gamindustri dan adik dari Noire. Alasan terbawa kedunia Generation Era sama seperti Nepgear dan CPU Candidate lainnya. memiliki Sifat Tsundere namun lebih bersahabat dibandingkan Kakaknya Noire. Uni sendiri memiliki Hobi yaitu mengoleksi senapan. Pilot dari _**GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam**_ dan _**RGM-79SP GM Sniper II**_ berwarna Hitam.

 _ **Rom** _ & **_Ram_ ** , CPU Candidate dari Lowee -Gamindustri dan adik dari Blanc. Kembar namun bisa dibedakan dari sifat mereka dan penampilannya dimaan Rom memiliki rambut Pendek dan memiliki sifat pendiam dan pemalu sedangkan Ram memiliki rambut panjang dan memiliki sifat Ceria dan selalu jahil terhadap orang lain. Pilot dari **_RMS-179 GM II_** berwarna Putih dan Biru Laut ( Rom Unit ) dan Putih dan Pink ( Ram Unit )

* * *

 _ **SEBELUMNYA DI PHASE 05**_ **_**

* * *

 _" Ka-Kalau begini terus ! Semuanya bisa diserang ! " kata Ram yang menghindari tembakan Hyper Bazoka_  
 _GM II Ram melaju kearah Mk-II Unit 3_  
 _" Ram-chan ! Jangan ! " kata Nepgear yang melihat Ram terlalu tergesa -gesa_  
 _Salah satu tembakan Hyper Bazoka mengenai Booster GM - II_  
 _" Ce-CELAKA ! "_  
 _" Ram-Chan ! " teriak Nepgear yang melindungi Ram yang mulai kewelahan menghindari serbuan peluru Hyper Bazoka dengan menggunakan Shield dan Phase Shift Armor. " Kalau begini terus... "_  
 _*BEEP *BEEP *BEEP_  
 _" UH ?! " kata Nepgear yang mulai kaget melihat Indicator Power Strike sudah mencapai batasnya dan sudah muncul peringatan akibat terkena serangan Hyper Bazoka secara terus menerus. " KA-kalau begini terus... HUH ?!"_  
 _Mk-II unit 3 sudah berada didepan Aile Strike Gundam dan menendangnya hinggah GM II juga ikut terlempar kebelakang_  
 _" KYYYyaaaaaaa ! " teriak Nepgear dan Ram akibat Goncangan di Kokpitnya_  
 _*BBBBEEEEEPPPPPPP_  
 _Setelah bunyi tersebut Warna Phase Shift Aile Strike menghilang dan kembali ke warna semulanya yaitu Abu -abu, GM II yang tertabrak Asteroid segera menstabilkan kembali keseimbangannya_  
 _" AKu tidak akan- ! "_  
 _" BERHENTI JANGAN BERGERAK ! " teriak pilot Mk-II unit 3 yang mengeluarkan Beam Saber kearah Kokpit Aile Strike dan memeganginya seperti menyandranya dan membuat semua MS dan White Base berhenti bertarung_

 _" NEPGEAR-CHAN ! " teriak Ram_  
 _" GEAR-CHAN ! " teriak Akira yang panik melihat Nepgear tertangkap_  
 _" Kalau Kalian masih sayang akan nyawa Pilot ini menyerahlah ! " kata Pilot Mk-II unit 3 yang menggunakan semua gelombang radio yang membuat semua orang bisa mendengarnya_  
 _" Ap-APA YANG KAU MAU ?! " kata Akira yang marah_  
 _" hehehehe ,tentu saja yang kamu mau adalah mobile suit kalian..."_

* * *

 _ **Generation Era tahun 005...**_

 _ **Pihak Federasi mengeluarkan Proyek rahasia mereka bernama ' G ' yang dikembangkan di sebuah Koloni Netral milik pihak ketiga ' The Seekers ', Koloni Angle 6. Namun 3 Prototype berhasil dicuri oleh pihak Revolusi dan hanya tersisa 2 Prototype yang berhasil diamankan, Namun Koloni tempat ' G ' akan dipindahkan hancur akibat petarungan Kru White Base melawan 3 unit ' G ' yang dicuri. Saat ini White Base diperintahkan untuk pergi menuju markas Jaburo yang merupakan Markas pusat pihak Federasi yang berada di bumi...**_

 _ **Namun ketika sesampai di markas Bulan, White Base diserang oleh 3 unit Gundam berwarna Hitam dan Nepgear tertangkap oleh mereka dan berakhir dengan menyerahnya White Base... dan jatuh ketangan musuh... _**_

* * *

 _ **( OPENING - T.M. Revolution - INVOKE )**_

( Terlihat Bumi dan Space Colony dengan berbagai bangkai MS dimana mana )  
( Pandangan berubah ke arah Aile Strike yang dimelindungi dari dari Misil dan kemudian keluar dari ledakan misil dan berpose seperti mau menembak di depan Bumi )  
 **sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au  
** ( Terlihat Akira dan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot sambil duduk direruntuhan bangunan ) **  
** **tagai no hane no itami  
** ( Padangan berubah ke Kaito dan Uni yang sedang duduk berlawanan )  
 **kanji te iru  
** ( Lalu berubah lagi menjadi Rom dan Ram yang sedang duduk di lapangan hijau yang luas dengan beberapa bangkai MS terlihat didepan Rom dan Ram )

 **samishisa ni yogore ta**  
( Kaito berpose " V " sambil memegang Helmnya di depan Aegis Gundam dan sosok banyangan MS )  
 **ude de daita  
** ( Uni yang memegang Helmnya berdiri dan tersenyum di depan Jesta Cannon dan sosok bayangan MS )  
 **sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara  
** ( Rom dan Ram melambaikan tangan didepan Gundam Mk-II Hitam dan Putih dengan 2 sosok bayangan 2 MS )

 **tsunagaru shunkan  
** ( Akira dan Nepgear saling melihat satu sama lain didepan Strike Gundam )  
 **mezame ru eien  
** ( Kaito dan Uni saling membantu memperbaiki Aegis )  
 **machi kogareru  
** ( Rom dan Ram yang tidur di Kokpit Mk- II )

( Sosok seseorang yang hanya terlihat muluntnya sedang tersenyum dengan sebuah MS yang matanya bersinar merah )

 **haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te  
** ( Akira dengan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot berlari di hangar ke kokpit Aile Strike )

 **hitori de wa todo ka nai  
** ( Aile Strike Meluncur dari White Base disertai dengan Aegis Gundam,dan 2 buah Gundam Mk-II) **  
negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja  
** ( White Base menembakkan Mega Particle Cannon didepan untuk mengusir MS didepan)

 **karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu** **wo  
** ( Aegis Gundam bersama dengan Duel Gundam saling menembak satu sama lain, sementara Blitz Gundam dan Buster Gundam sedang menembaki 2 Gundam Mk-II dan pandangan berubah menuju arah bumi dimana Aile Strike sedang sibuk melawan Cgue dengan Beam Saber )

 **dare kara mamore ba ii  
** ( Gerbang Peluncur White Base Terbuka dan terlihat Akira memakai Pilot Suit duduk dan melihat sinar yang terlihat ketika pintu terbuka ) **  
kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga**  
( Aile Strike Gundam Meluncur keluar dari Hangar )  
 **soko ni aru nara  
** ( Sayap Aile Strike terbuka dan pergi menuju bumi hingga sinar matahari membuat layar menjadi putih )

* * *

 _ **PHASE 06 : [ Ram & Rom ! Hijacking the Mk-II ! ! ]**_

* * *

Setelah Markas bulan terlihat. Banyak sekali Ginn yang mengelilingi Markas tersebut dan tampak seperti berjaga -jaga dan White Base diarahkan masuk kedalam Hangar dimana terdapat 2 buah Space Battleship Agamemnon-class dan 6 buah Space Battleship Drake-Class dan 1 buah kapal berwarna putih yang berada ditengah -tengah dan memiliki bentuk mirip seperti White Base, setelah itu pintu hangar tertutup kembali dan orang -orang mulai keluar dan kembali melakukan perawatan Kapal Perang setelah White Base mendarat dan oksigen sudah disebarkan

" Agamemnon Class ?! lalu Drake Class ?! bu-bukannya itu adalah kapal perang pihak kita... " kata Marie yang melihat kapal perang tersebut dari Bridge  
" Ha ! lihat... ! bukankah itu seragam yang sama dengan kita dan Max... ! " kata Rom yang melihat seragam para mekanik dan pasukan lainnya  
" Ap-APA yang sebenarnya terjadi ?! bukan-kah pasukan Revolusi menguasai Markas ini ?! "  
Ketika Marie sedang kebingungan layar komunikasi-pun menyala dan tampak seorang pria dewasa yang mengenakan seragam putih yang sama seperti milik Marie namun pangkat yang dimilikinya lebih besar dan warna bagian bahunya berbeda dari Marie yang berwarna Merah namun berwarna hitam.  
 _[ " Wah wah ! selamat datang di Moon Base awak kapal White Base... ! " ] jawab pria tersebut sambil memasang wajah senang  
_ " An-andakan ?! Komandan Gerarld ?! Ta-tapi bukankah markas ini dibilang sedang direbut oleh Revolusi ?! " kata Marie yang kaget melihat Gerarld yang masih tetap memegang kendali atas markas Bulan  
 _[ " Benarkah ?!... hey Unit 1 ! Berbohong dan Aktingmu bagus sekali ! ! hahahahaha ~ ! " ]_ jawab Komandan tersebut dengan senang melihat para Kru White Base tertipu. _[" Biar kuberitahu 1 hal Kapten Marie..., kau harus tahu bahwa memang benar pihak Aliansi dan pihak Federasi memang menjadi 1 namun kami lebih suka jika kami bisa merebut teknologi Federasi terutama 2 unit G serta para Dewi dan Pilotnya... "]_  
" Tunggu dulu ?! kenapa kau bisa mengetahui soal Dewi ?! " kata Kaito yang bertanya -tanya mendengar kata Dewi  
 _[ " Yah~ tidaklah heran bahwa para sisters dari Gamindustri datang kemari... " ]_  
" ( Jangan -jangan..., semua teknologi untuk membuat Mobile Suit yang ada didunia ini berasal dari Teknologi dari Gamindustri, tapi bagaimana caranya... ? ) " kata Kaito dalam hati yang mulai merasa yakin bahwa Teknologi Mobile Suit di dunia ini berasal dari Teknologi dari Gamindustri sebagai Basis nya  
Rom yang melihat dirinya dilihat oleh komandan tersebut berlari kebelakang Kaito  
 _[" Wah -wah ternyata aku bisa melihat langsung salah satu dari White Sisters... ,lucu juga ternyata meskipun memakai seragam Militer... "]  
_ " Le-Lepaskan Ram-chan... ! ! " kata Rom yang marah  
" Rom-chan ! " kata Kaito yang melihat Rom sedikit membenci Komandan tersebut  
 _[" hahahaha~ hei ! bawa semua Kru White Base untuk dikumpulkan dan jaga mereka supaya tidak bisa keluar ! dan bawa Kapten Marie dan pilot Strike kemari juga ! "]  
_ Setelah Komandan Gerarld berkata seperti itu secara langsung masuk 10 pasukan Federasi memakai Rompi anti peluru dan senapan yang arahkan kearah Kru Bridge, Marie, Kaito, dan Rom  
" Komandan Gerarld ! tolong hentikan ini segera ! ! " kata Marie yang melihat segala yang dilakukan Komandan tersebut sudah kelewatan batas  
Seketika itu Monitor tersebut mati dan Para Pasukan memaksa semua orang di Bridge keluar dan Marie berjalan kearah pintu keluar kapal perang sementara para Kru Bridge, Rom dan Kaito berjalan kearah Kafetaria. Diwaktu bersamaan para Kru di semua tempat termasuk di MS hangar dimana Akira, Uni, Nepgear, dan Ram yang baru saja keluar dari kokpit MS mereka ditodongkan senapan dan Nepgear dibawa keluar dari White Base sementara yang lainnya dipaksa menuju Kafetaria.

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / CAFETARIA  
**_

* * *

" AYO MASUK ! ! " teriak pasukan Markas Bulan yang memaksa masuk Ram  
" Tidak Mau ! Kalian mau bawa Kemana Nepgear-chan ! Lepaskan ! " teriak Ram yang terus memberontak  
" Ram-chan... " kata Akira sambil memegang bahu Ram  
Ram dan Akira masuk kedalam Kafetaria dan pintu Kafetaria dikunci dari luar dan dijaga oleh 2 Prajurit dari luar  
" Aku tidak percaya pihak Federasi ada yang seperti ini... ! kalau sampai terjadi apa -apa dengan Nepgear-chan aku... ! " kata Uni dengan sebalnya  
" Tapi kalau kita salah langka bisa -bisa semua orang disini akan dalam bahaya... " kata Akira yang duduk dikursi  
" AKu tahu ! tapi... "  
Uni kemudian melihat sekeliling dimana para Kru White Base lainnya berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar dan menenangkan diri

* * *

 _ **MOON BASE / COMMANDER GERARLD ROOM  
**_

* * *

Nepgear yang masih mengenakan Pilot suit masuk dan terlihat Marie dan Gerarld duduk di meja makan lebar yang terbuat dari kayu dengan berbagai macam makanan.

" Ah selamat datang Purple Sisters ! " kata Gerarld, Pria yang mengenakan seragam Federasi dan jika tidak memakai Topi dapat dilihat bahwa dia tidak memiliki Rambut  
Nepgear yang merasa waspada duduk disebelah Marie  
" Aku tidak menyangka bahwa 2 unit G yang tersisa telah jatuh ditanganku... " kata Gerarld sambil memotong dan Memakan Steaknya " Hmph ? kenapa kalian diam saja ? silahkan makan... "  
" Tidak, kami tidak lapar. Komandan Girarld bukan-kah kau seharusnya tahu bahwa sekarang tidak ada permusuhan antara pihak Federasi dan Aliansi ? Kenapa kau membuat skenario penjebakan ini ?! " kata Marie yang bertanya ke Girarld dengan memasang wajah serius  
" Alasan ? kau pikir setelah munculnya Revolusi kau pikir pihak Aliansi dan Federasi sudah menjadi 1 ? "  
" Apa maksud anda ?! bukankah seharusnya anda membantu kami ?! " kata Nepgear yang sedikit marah mendengar jawaban Gerarld  
" Hmhmhmhmhm, Apakah aku harus memberitahu kalian... " kemudian Girarld berdiri dan membuka layar monitor besar di sebelah sisi Kiri Ruangan dan kemudian muncul gambar Kapal Perang yang mirip dengan white base namun memliki bentuk lebih modern dibandingkan White Base. " Memang benar setelah munculnya Space Revolution Force kami pihak Aliansi dan kalian pihak Federasi bersepakat menjadi 1 faksi. NAMUN ! asal kalian tahu saja ! selama ini tidak semua pihak Aliansi yang setuju dengan semua itu !. "  
Marie kemudian berdiri " Tapi kenapa ?! _S.R.F._ sedang berada diluar sana dan anda mau menyatakan perang terhadap Federasi ?! "  
" Asal Kalian tahu ! Kami pihak Aliansi melakukan itu karena kami pada saat itu kalah dan terpaksa menyetujui persyaratan tersebut..., dan yang meyerang kami dan membuat kami kalah adalah Kalian Pihak Federasi ! ! " kata Giralrd yang sangat marah  
" Ugh... "  
" Kalian pihak federasi bisa berkuasa atas kami karena kalian menggunakan teknologi yang ada di Gamindustri ! "  
" Ga-Gamindustri ?! , maksud anda apa ?! bagaimana bisa teknologi didunia kami bisa sampai ditempat anda ?! maksudku ! bukankah dunia ini lebih canggih dibandingkan dunia kami ?! " kata Nepgear yang merasa aneh  
" Kau mau bukti ?! lihat salah satu unit ' G ' yang kau pakai itu ! Phase Shift Armor yang ada di unit tersebut adalah salah satu bukti bahwa Teknologi kalian para CPU di pakai dan dikembangkan oleh pihak Federasi ! "  
Nepgear kemudian hanya bisa terdiam  
" Dan asal kalian tahu ! kami akan mengambil alih X-105 Strike dan X-303 Aegis dan tentunya kau CPU Candidate dari Planeptune kami akan menggunakanmu untuk mengemgbangkan dan meminta OS yang ada di Strike serta kau juga memberitahukan kepada kami semua tentang teknologi di duniamu... " kata Gerarld yang mendekati Nepgear  
( " OS..., ! ! " ) Nepgear kemudian teringat ketika di Angle 6 OS milik Nepgear di ubah oleh Akira menjadi sempurna dan membuat Strike bisa mengeluarkan semua kekuatan Potensinya

* * *

 _Nepgear ! kita ganti posisi ! " Kata Akira dengan wajah serius_

 _( Di-Dia Serius... ) " Ba-Baiklah ! " Nepgearpun berdiri dari kursi pilot dan berpindah kesebelah kiri kursi pilot_  
 _Akira langsung duduk dikursi pilot dan mengeluarkan Keyboard dan menggubah setting OS Strike_  
 _" I-Ini...ini benar benar kacau !dengan OS seperti ini malah akan membuat energi MS ini akan cepat habis ! " kata Akira ke Nepgear sambil mengetik sesuatu sangat di keyboard dengan sangat cepat_  
 _" Ma-masalahnya aku tidak paham betul soal OS ini dan aku hanya membantu menyempurnakannya saja... " Kata Nepgear sambil melihat Akira mengetik_

* * *

( " Kalau aku bicara kalau Akira-kun lah yang mengubah OSnya. Bisa -bisa Akira-kun akan ... " )  
" Bagaimana ? sebagai gantinya kalian akan kami bebaskan... "  
" Anda berjanjikan...? "  
" Ah ! aku janji... "  
Nepgear dan Gerarld kemudian berjabat tangan  
( " Dengan begini aku setidaknya bisa melindungi Akira-kun dan lainnya... ") kata Nepgear yang sedih namun merasa lega

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / CAFETARIA  
**_

* * *

" Nah Max... apa ada jalan keluar dari sini ? " kata Kaito yang memgang Sandwich  
" Hmm, biar kucek peta White Base di belakang Dapur... seharusnya ada bukan ? " kata Max yang menoleh kearah Koki  
" Ah peta ! ada kok ! sebentar... ! "  
Koki-pun keluar dengan membawa Denah White Base  
" Hmm biar kulihat... " kata Max yang membuka Denah tersebut. " ADA ! ada saluran udara yang mengarah langsung ke Hangar Mobile Suit ! "  
" Ah... ! Ketemu... ! " kata Rom yang menemukan Lubang Ventilasi yang bisa dibuka  
" Apa tidak berbahaya kalau dimasuki ? Maksudku... bagaimana kalau ada kipas didepan ? " kata Akira yang melihat Lubang Ventilasi  
" Tenang saja ! tidak ada kok seperti Kipas di ventilasi ini... " kata Max yang selesai menghabiskan Sandwich -nya  
" Tapi ukurannya..., aku dan Kaito tidak bisa masuk... " kata Akira yang melihat ukuran Ventilasi tersebut tidak cukup untuk Kaito dan bahkan Uni  
" ! ! , Rom-chan & Ram-chan kalian bisa masuk kedalam sana bukan ? " kata Uni yang mengetahui kalau Rom dan Ram bisa masuk kedalam ventilasi tanpa masalah karena badan mereka yang kecil  
" Eh ?! kami berdua ?! " kata Ram yang melihat semua orang menoleh kearahnya  
" Ba-baiklah... " kata Ram yang memanjat Kursi dan masuk ke lubang Ventilasi dan diikuti oleh Rom yang membawa Denah  
" Hati -hati... ! ! " kata Max yang kembali menutup lubang Ventilasi

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS HANGAR**_

* * *

Rom dan Ram mulai menelusuri White Base melalui Ventilasi Udara dan akhirnya sampai di lubang Ventilasi yang berada di MS Hangar dimana mereka melihat Nepgear dan beberapa orang yang membawa Laptop yang tersambung ke Kokpit melalui Kabel di depan Kokpit Strike

" Nepgear-chan ! " kata Ram yang melihat Nepgear masuk kedalam Kokpit Strike  
" Ssssttt... ! ! " kata Rom yang memberitahu saudaranya tidak keras -keras agar tidak ketahuan  
" Ba-bagaimana ini ?! " kata Ram yang bingung akan apa yang harus mereka lakukan karena Nepgear berada di Hangar juga dan bisa jadi akan mencelakai Nepgear kalau Rom dan Ram mencuri Mk-II unit 2 dan 3  
" Aku akan coba kembali dan memberitahu lainnya... " kata Rom yang mulai berjalan kembali perlahan -lahan

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / CAFETARIA  
**_

* * *

" Kuharap mereka baik -baik saja... " kata Akira yang merasa bosan dan sedikit ketakutan  
" Hei ada yang mengetuk Ventilasinya ! "  
salah satu Kru White Base membuka Ventilasi dan Rom keluar dari lubang tersebut  
" Kenapa kau kembali ?! " kata Max yang melihat Rom yang kotor akibat berlajan di Lorong Ventilasi  
" Uhuk ! uhuk !... Nepgear-chan ada di Hangar juga... "  
" Gear-chan ?! "  
" Sepertinya mereka melakukan sesuatu terhadap Strike... "  
" Celaka ! kalau mereka sampai meng-copy OS Strike milik Nepgear dan Akira bisa -bisa... ! " kata Max yang tidak bisa membayangkan OS milik Akira dan Nepgear dipakai ke Mobile Suit milik Aliansi  
" Rom-chan kau kembali ke Ram-chan... " kata Akira yang mempunyai Ide  
" Tapi... "  
" Aku punya ide dengarkan... "

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS HANGAR  
**_

* * *

Sementara itu Nepgear yang berada di Kokpit Strike mengcopy OS palsu agar tidak disalah gunakan oleh Aliansi  
" Bagaimana ? " kata Nepgear yang sudah mengcopy OS Palsu  
" Ah ! semua data OSnya sudah kami copy semua, terima kasih.. " kata Orang yang memegang Laptop  
" Uh ? "  
" Kenapa ? "  
" Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan OS ini... " kata Rekannya yang memakai kacamata sambil mengamati data OS yang dicopy Nepgear  
( " Ah ! celaka... ! " ) kata Nepgear dalam hati dan mulai ketakutan

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / CAFETARIA**_

* * *

" Siap ? " kata Max yang memberi aba -aba kepada semua orang yang ada di Cafetaria  
Akira ,Uni ,Kaito dan semua Kru memasang posisi siap  
" sekarang kita tunggu tandanya... "

* * *

Sementara itu Rom kembali ke tempat Ram

" Eh ? apa itu yang kau bawa ? " kata Ram yang melihat Rom membawa sebuah Kaleng yang terdapat Pin diatasnya " Bu-Bukannya itu Granat ?! kenapa kau bisa kau bawa kesini ?! " .  
" Akira-niisan bilang untuk melemparkannya kearah lubang ventilasi di sebelah sana " kata Rom sambil menunjuk kearah Lubang ventilasi yang berada dibelakang mereka dan lubang ventilasi tersebut adalah lubang ventilasi ruangan yang dibawah ruangan Cafetaria  
Rom kemudian menarik Pinnya dan melemparkannya lubang ventilasi tersebut. " SORE... ! ! "  
Granat tersebut masuk kedalam lubang ventilasi dan memantul di ruangan kosong tersebut dan kemudian meledak dan suaranya terdengar hinggah Cafetaria dan MS Hangar dan membuat alarm berbunyi di White Base

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / CAFETARIA**_

* * *

" Ap-APA YANG ?! " kata salah satu Pasukan yang mendengar suara ledakan dari belakang cafetaria dan alarm

" WAH TOLONG ! ADA API DISINI ! ASAPNYA TEBAL SEKALI ! *UHUK -*UHUK ! ! " suara Uni yang terdengar dari balik pintu Cafetaria  
" CELAKA ! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA ! ! KAMI TIDAK BISA BERNAFAS ! ! " Suara Kaito yang juga terdengar dibalik pintu Cafetaria  
tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara seluruh Kru yang juga berteriak meminta tolong

" Ho-hoey ?! apa yang yang harus kita lakukan ?! " kata Pasukan lain yang juga berjaga  
" TENTU SAJA KITA BUKA PINTUNYA ! CEPAT BUKA ! " kata Pasukan yang menyuruh rekannya agar cepat membuka Pintu dengan gelisah

Pintu Cafetaria-pun terbuka dan terlihat Kaito dan Uni berada didepan tepat Pintu dimana Uni membawa Panci dan Kaito membawa Tongkat Baseball  
" RASAKAN INI ! ! ! "Teriak Uni dan Kaito *BAK *BUK *PLAK *BUK *BAK *BAM  
Kedua pasukan tersebut pingsan setelah dihajar habis -habisan oleh Uni dan Kaito  
( " en-entah kenapa Kaito dan Uni sedikit mengerikan kalau mereka bersama sama menyerang... " ) Kata Akira yang mulai berkeringat dan menelan ludahnya karena sedikit takut melihat cara Uni dan Kaito menghajar kedua pasukan tersebut

" Yosh kita rebut kembali kapal kita ! ! " kata salah satu Kru White Base yang memerintah semuanya  
" YEEEAAHHH ! ! ! " teriak semuanya dimana mereka mulai berlarian kepost mereka dan menangkap seluruh pasukan di kapal mereka

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS HANGAR  
**_

* * *

" Ap-apa yang terjadi ?! " kata seluruh pasukan yang bingung dengan suara alarm  
" SEKARANG ! MAAF ! ! " teriak Nepgear yang mendorong salah satu orang aliansi yang berada didekat kokpit dan menutup kembali Kokpit Strike dan mengaktifkannya  
" HOEY ! MEREKA MELARIKAN DIRI ! " kata Pasukan Aliansi melihat Nepgear menutup Kokpit Strike dan mengaktifkannya " HUH ?! HOEY ?! Siapa yang ada di Unit 2 dan 3 ?! " kata Pasukan tersebut melihat Gundam Mk-II Unit 2 dan 3 mulai aktif dan berjalan keluar White Base bersama dengan Strike Gundam  
" Hehehehe... V ! ! " kata Ram yang berada di kokpit Mk-II unit 3 sambil memasang tangannya dengan pose ' V '  
" Maafkan kami... ! " kata Rom yang berada di Kokpit Mk-II unit 2

* * *

 _ **MOON BASE / COMMANDER GERARLD ROOM**_

* * *

" APA ?! Unit 2 dan 3 dicuri ?! APA YANG KALIAN SEMUA LAKUKAN ?! CEPAT AMBIL KEMBALI UNIT 2 DAN UNIT 3 SERTA KIRIM UNIT 1 MELAWAN MEREKA SEMUA !" Kata Gerrald yang marah besar melihat hal tersebut

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS HANGAR  
**_

* * *

 _ **(PLAY MUSIC : Z GUNDAM MOBILE SUIT BATTLE SEGMENT II )  
**_  
" SIAL ! Kirim Mk-II Unit 1 dan segera hancurkan Mere- HUH ?! "

Mk-II Ram mendekati Mk-II unit 1 dan mendorongnya sebelum pilotnya sampai di Kokpitnya dan menembakkan vulcannya kearah Kokpit Mk-II unit 1 yang kosong hinggah rusak dan tidak bisa dipakai  
[ " Bagaimana ? kalian keluar atau aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi ? " ] kata Ram yang berbicara dan terdengar oleh semua orang di Hangar  
" La-LARI ! ! " teriak banyak orang Aliansi yang keluar dari Hangar White Base  
" HAHAahahahahaa~ Dasar pengecut itu balasannya sudah melukai kami semua ~ " kata Ram yang tertawa seperti Kamille yang pertama kali menggunakan Mk-II dan menakut nakuti anggota Titans di seri Z Gundam eps 2.  
Akira yang sampai di MS Hangar dan mendengar tertawa Ram ( " Eh... entah kenapa ketika mendengar Ram tertawa aku teringat Kamille yang tertawa setelah menakut nakuti Anggota Titans... " ) kata Akira dalam hati sambil sweetdrop melihat Ram " Huh ? "  
Akira melihat Marie berlari dikerjar oleh Anggota Aliansi.  
" Kapten ! ! " kata Akira yang mengeluarkan Pistolnya dan menembaki lantai didepan anggota Aliansi berlari dan membuat mereka berhenti dan Lari kembali keluar Hangar.  
" Akira ! suruh semuanya bersiap ! kita keluar dari markas ini ! " kata Marie yang lari menuju Bridge  
" Baik ! " Akira masuk kedalam GM II Nepgear

Strike yang membawa perisai dan Beam Riffle keluar dan berdiri diatas White Base sambil menembaki semua Turret  
" Tidak akan kubiarkan kami tertangkap lagi ! ! " kata Nepgear yang menembaki semua Turret  
Mk-II milik Ram dan Rom keluar dari Hangar dan ikut membantu Strike menembaki Turret dan Pesawat yang mendekati  
" Nepgear-chan ! " kata Ram yang menembaki Pesawat yang berada dibelakang Strike  
" Ram-chan ? kau kah itu ? "  
" Ma-maafkan aku karena ini semua salah ku kita semua tertangkap... " kata Ram yang meminta maaf ke Nepgear atas yang dilakukannya sebelumnya  
" Tidak apa -apa yang penting sekarang kita keluar dari sini... " kata Nepgear yang menyemangati Ram  
" Ba-BAIK ! "  
GM II pun ikut berdiri diatas White Base dan ikut menembaki semua GM II Merah yang mulai mendekati White Base  
" Semuanya tahan sebentar ! White Base akan meluncur ! " kata Akira yang memberitahu  
 _ **( PLAY MUSIC END )**_

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE**_

* * *

Sementara itu Uni, Kaito dan anggota Lainnya mengusir semua anggota Aliansi dengan peralatan seadanya

" RASAKAN INI HIYAAH ! ! " teriak Uni memukuli Pasukan Aliansi keluar White Base melalui pintu darurat  
" YAAAAAhhhhhooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee~ " teriak Pasukan Aliansi yang dipukuli Uni keluar White Base hinggah terpental jauh dai White Base  
" Disini sudah aman ! " Kata Kaito memberitahu Bridge melalui Radio

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / BRIDGE  
**_

* * *

" Yosh kita tinggal menunggu Kap- "  
" Maaf menunggu lama ~ ! " kata Marie yang memasang kembali Topinya  
" Kap- Kapten ! anda baik -baik saja ?! " kata salah satu Kru  
" Yah aku baik -baik saja ! Semuanya bersiap untuk petarunagn Anti- Mobile Suit ,Anti - Mobile Armor , dan Anti-Battleship ! Keluarkan Mega Particle Cannon ! dan arahkan semua Meriam ke pintu Hangar ! dan Anti-Air Machinegun bersiap ketika ada musuh mendekat ! WHITE BASE MELUNCUR ! "  
White Base pun meluncur kerdepan dan mengeluarkan semua meriamnya dan mengarahkannya kedepan Pintu Hangar Markas Bulan  
" TEMBAK ! ! "  
White Base menembakan Mega Particle Cannon dan semua Misil serta meriam kearah Pintu tersebut hinggah hancur dan meledak  
" KECEPATAN PENUH ! Kita pergi dari sini ! ! "  
White Base berhasil keluar dari Markas Bulan dan menjauh secepat mungkin dari tembakan Ginn yang berjaga diluar dan GM II yang mengejar mereka dari Hangar namun White Base sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan mereka.  
" Kapten Bala bantuan sudah datang ! " kata salah satu kru C.I.C. White Base

* * *

 _ **MOON BASE / COMAND ROOM**_

* * *

" MEREKA BERHASIL KABUR ?! TCH ! KIRIM KELUAR GRAY PHANTOM UNTUK MENGEJAR MEREKA ! DA- ! "  
" Ko-Komandan ! 5 Agamemon Class mendekat ! kodenya... Pasukan Federasi ! Dan mereka meluncurkan banyak Mobile Suit dan menuju kemari ! "  
" Ap- APA ?! "  
kemudian layar monitor di tempat tersebut menyala dan tampak seorang Komandan yang mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti Gerarld pakai namun orang tersebut lebih tua  
" Komandan Gerarld... , Kami kemari kesini karena kau sudah menyatakan Kudeta terhadap E.F.A. ..., Kau tahu itu bukan... "  
( " Tch... SIAL ! Akan kuingat hari -hari ini ! ! " )

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / SPACE / BETWEEN EARTH AND MOON SECTORS  
**_

* * *

setelah menjauh dari markas Bulan, White Base mendapat perbekalan dari Salamis Class milik Federasi yang juga merupakan salah satu kapal perang yang dikirim ke Markas Bulan untuk menangkap Gerarld

" Begitulah ! jadi kalian akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ke Jaburo dan soal 2 unit _**RX-178 Gundam Mk-II**_ yang kalian curi dari Gerarld akan dinyatakan sebagai Mobile Suit White Base secara resmi dan Ensign Rom dan Ensign Ram akan dinyatakan sebagai Pilot dari Gundam Mk-II. Dan untuk warga sipil koloni Angle 6 akan kami bawa dan kami kirim ke Koloni Lain dan kami beri tempat tinggal baru. " Kata Kapten kapal Salamis Class yang memberi laporan kepada Marie  
" AH terima kasih ! "  
" Selain itu kami juga akan memberikan kalian 2 Mobile Suit baru dan 2 Pesawat kepada kalian. "  
" Eh ? "

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / MS HANGAR  
**_

* * *

Di Hangar tampak semua orang mengenakan Space Suit dan Akira dan lainnya mengenakan Pilot Suit.  
" Eh?! 2 pesawat itu apa bisa kita pakai di Luar Angkasa ? " kata Ram yang melihat 2 pesawat berwarna Putih Biru yang ditutupi kain dibawa masuk kedalam Hangar White Base  
" Sepertinya pesawat itu khusus untuk pertempuran udara saja. " kata Kaito yang melihat 2 pesawat tersebut juga  
" Are ? aku belum pernah melihat GM seperti itu ! " kata Uni yang menarik lengan Kaito dan menunjuk kearah Mobile Suit berwarna Biru dengan beberapa bagian berwarna putih serta memiliki bentuk seperti Strike Gundam namun kepalanya seperti GM  
" Ap-apa itu ?! Strike ?! tapi bentuknya memang sedikit mirip ! " kata Akira yang tidak tahu soal Mobile Suit tersebut  
" Oh itu ? mereka bilang itu model baru untuk Nepgear-chan dan Uni-chan... " kata Max sambil memeriksa data soal MS baru tersebut  
" EH ?! Aku ?! " kata Nepgear yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan kaget  
" AKu juga ?! " kata Uni yang kaget mendengar hal tersebut  
" Benar ! _**GAT-01A 105 Dagger**_. Katanya Mobile Suit itu dibuat berdasarkan Strike Gundam dan akan diproduksi Masal beberapa bulan kedepan  
" Jadi maksud Max-Niisan, Nepgear-chan dan Uni-chan akan menjadi Test Pilot MS itu... ? " kata Rom yang sedikit mengerti maksud Max  
" Tepat sekali Rom-chan ! "  
" Uhmm bisa tidak ya MS baruku dicat ulang jadi Hitam... "  
" Hoey... itukan masih Prototype... " kata Max yang menghela nafasnya

Sementara itu beberapa orang sibuk mengecak Gundam Mk-II Rom dan Ram menjadi warna Putih namun unit 2 Dicat memiliki warna biru laut sementara unit 3 dicat memiliki warna Pink

" Kurasa Mk-II kalian berdua juga mendapat tampilan baru... "  
" Benar juga... " kata Rom yang melihat Mk-II dicat sesuai warna kesukaanya  
" Rom-chan kali ini kita harus lebih bisa melindungi semuanya ! " kata Ram yang menyemangati Rom  
" UHm ! " kata Rom yang senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya

* * *

 _ **Setelah itu White Base kembali menlanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Jaburo. Namun Jaburo bukanlah akhir dari perjalanan mereka..._**_

* * *

 ** _Author : " Im back again ~ , Kali ini Rom dan Ram sudah mendapatkan Unit baru mereka~ dan seka- "_**

 ** _Uni masuk dan berada disamping Author_**  
 _ **Uni** : " Author-san, kapan aku juga dapt Upgrade ? maksudku bolekah aku menggunakan Aegis ? "_  
 _ **Author : " tapi semua itu ada waktunya Uni-chan. Lagi Pula minggu depan kita kembali ke ASTRAY dimana kakakmu akan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya ~ ! "  
**_ _ **Uni** : " Eh ? jadi minggu depan kita kembali ke cerita One-chan. Jadi kita minggu depan kita libur lagi ? "  
 **Author : " Yup ~ ! "  
Uni **: " Eh...baiklah. Aku ingin tahu One-chan apa baik -baik saja ya di sana..., ehmm sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu... "  
 **Uni-pun meninggalkan Author sambil berpikir sesuatu  
** **Author : " Yosh Minna ! ! sampai disini dulu ~ sampai jumpa di Minggu depan ~ "  
Uni **: " HOEEEYYYY ! ! PERTANYAANKU TADI BELUM DIJAWAB ! ! ! " X(_

* * *

 _ **\- NEXT PHASE -  
**_

* * *

 _ **Neptune** : " Akhirnya Minggu depan aku beraksi lagi ! __! tapi musuh kami sepertinya tidak begitu hebat tapi... setelah itu kami menemukan 1 robot keren ! Yosh ! dengan begini aku bisa Nep -Nep semua musuh yang ada nantinya ~ Hahahahah ~ ! "  
 **Akai** : " Hoey... " -_-  
_ _ **Blanc** : " Selanjutnya... Di Gundam Neptunia... _**_ASTRAY 02_ _:_ _[_ _RED FRAME_** **_]_...** _"  
_ _ **Neptune** : " NEP -NEP SEMUA MUSUH ! ! ASTRAY ! ! "  
 **Akai** : " Hoey... " -_-  
_

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE : Terdapat sedikit Error di PHASE 03 dimana judul dari PHASE 03 yang benar adalah Abandoned Heaven Part 1, jadi saya sebagai auhot meminta maaf atas Error tersebut. X(**  
_


	9. ASTRAY 02

_**ASTRAY CHARA LIST _**_

* * *

 _ **Akai**_ _, Anggota Organisasi non-pemerintah " Junk Guild ". Ahli dalam memperbaiki Mobile Suit dan barang -barang teknologi lainnya dan Partner dari Neptune. Pilot dari_ _ **RGM-79-JG GM Junk Guild Custom**_ _unit 1 berwarna Merah._

 ** _Neptune_** _, CPU dari Planeptune -Gamindustri dan Kakak dari pilot GAT-01A 105 Dagger, Nepgear. Memiliki sifat kekanak -kanakan dan selalu menganggap dirinya Protagonis meskipun telah datang ke dunia Generation Era. Senjata Neptune sendiri adalah Pedang Katana dan saat ini Neptune belum memiliki Mobile Suit miliknya sendiri dan masih dalam status " Civilian " ._

 ** _Grun_** _, Anggota Junk Guild dan rekan sejati Akai. Memiliki sifat mudah bergaul dengan semua orang namun mudah panik ketika bertemu sesuatu yang mustahil seperti Neptune dan lainnya datang ke Generation Era. Pilot dari_ _ **RGM-79-JG GM Junk Guild Custom** unit 2 berwarna Hijau._

 ** _Noire_** _, CPU dari Lastation -Gamindustri dan Kakak dari pilot_ _RGM-79SP GM Sniper II, Uni. Memiliki sifat Tsundere sama seperti Uni dan selalu menghargai semua orang namun juga Keras Kepala karena selalu ingin menyelesaikan segala sesuatu sendiri. Sama seperti Neptune, Noire tidak memiliki Mobile Suit dan masih dianggap sebagai " Civilian " ._

 ** _Blanc_** _, CPU dari Lowee -Gamindustri dan Kakak dari pilot Kakak-beradik_ _RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, Rom dan Ram. Memiliki sifat yang pendiam dan selalu menggunakan kata yang sopan, namun hal tersebut berubah ketika dia marah dan selalu menggunakan kata -kata kasar dan Blanc selalu tertarik terhadap Buku terutama Novel. Sama seperti Neptune, Blanc tidak memiliki Mobile Suit dan masih dianggap sebagai " Civilian " ._

 _ **Histoire** , Makhluk terkuat yang ada di Gamindustri meskipun ukurannya kecil dan mengetahui segala informasi yang ada di dunia namun membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk mencari sebuah informasi. Histoire sendiri yang pertama kali menyadari kalau dunia Generation Era bukanlah Game yang dibawa oleh Vert melainkan dunia asli dan kekuatan HDD para CPU tidak bisa dipakai di dunia ini._

 ** _Professor / Hakase_** _, Anggota Junk Guild yang selalu membuat eksperimen dari rongsokan rongsokan yang ditemukan oleh Junk Guild di luar angkasa maupun di Bumi. Professor adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab membawa Neptune dan lainnya ke dunianya. Entah bisa dibilang seorang Professor ataupun tidak mengingat semua hasil karyanya selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan ( dan hanya RGM-79-JG series lah temuannya yang sukses... ) ._

 ** _Kapten_** _ **J** , Kapten kapal HOME dan anggota Junk Guild. Orang yang selalu tertarik akan hal yang belum pernah ia ketahui terutama dengan CPU dan Gamindustri yang baru ia ketahui dari Histoire. Penampilannya sendiri seperti bajak laut namun sifatnya seperti seorang prajurit yang baik hati sehinggah menjadi contoh bagi awak kapal HOME._

* * *

 _ **Generation Era tahun 005...**_

 _ **Pihak Federasi mengeluarkan Proyek rahasia mereka bernama ' G ' yang dikembangkan di sebuah Koloni Netral milik pihak ketiga ' The Seekers ', Koloni Angle 6. Disisi lain, Federasi tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat Proyek lain yang dijalankan oleh ' The Seekers '.**_

 ** _Setelah Neptune sampai di kapal luang angkasa Junk Guild, Home. Mereka bertukar Informasi mengenai apa yang terjadi terutama Histoire yang sedang mencari jalan kembali ke Gamindustri. Namun ketika sedang berbicara dengan Kapten J, mereka diserang oleh 3 unit Mobile Suit yang dipiloti oleh Pasukan Bayaran. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berhasil mengusir mundur Musuh._**

* * *

 _ **( PLAY BGM : Gundam SEED**_ ** _Turning tactics -_** _ **Senkai Senjutsu - )**_

" Rasakan ini ! " teriak Akai sambil mengendalikan GM yang mengeluarkan sebuah Beam Sign yang lasernya membentuk sebuah Kipas  
GM Milik Akai menebas kepala Zaku II yang berusaha menebas Heat Hawk nya kearah GM Akai  
" Yosh ! Ayo Akai ! serangan penghabisan ~ ! " teriak Neptune menyemangati Akai  
" Hoey ?! Aku ini Junk Guild ?! Penghabisan ?! Seorang Junk Guild tidak boleh membunuh siapa-pun ! yang benar adalah... ! "  
GM milik Akai mengambil Beam Sign lain dan menebas Tangan dan Kaki Zaku lalu menendangnya kearah temannya dimana temannya juga diperlakukan sama oleh GM milik Grun  
" Eh ?! membiarkan mereka lari ? " kata Neptune yang memasang wajah ' Oh... '

Kedua badan Zaku yang tak bertangan dan berkaki dibawa oleh 1 buah Zaku lain yang membawa mereka mundur kearah kapal perang mereka

" INGAT BAIK -BAIK ! KAMI AKAN KEMBALI ! ! " Teriak pilot Zaku tersebut yang bisa didengar sampai Home  
" Tenang saja, sebagai Junk-Guild aku tidak akan lari tapi juga tidak akan membunuh... " kata Akai yang matanya bersinar seakan -akan dia adalah Pahlawan sejati  
tiba tiba Neptune muncul didepan pembaca dan menutupi Akai " Percuma kau seperti itu, Kau tidak bisa menjadi populer melebihi ku... " kata Neptune yang memasang wajah ' Yukkuri '.  
" BERISIK ! " teriak Akai yang mendorong kepala Neptune kebawah

GM milik Akai dan Grun kembali ke arah Home dengan membawa beberapa part Zaku II yang mereka lawan

 _ **( PLAY BGM END )**_

" Huft... " kata Akai yang sedikit kecewa  
" Eh? kenapa Akai ? " kata Grun yang terlihat dari kepala GMnya mengarah kearah GM milik Akai  
" Kurasa GM-ku sudah mulai tidak bisa dipakai. " kata Akai melihat kesekeliling kokpit yang terlihat Kokpit GM Akai terlihat sangat tua. " Kurasa sudah hampir tiba waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke GM ini... " kata Akai yang sedih  
" Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memilikinya ? ! " kata Neptune yang terlihat ada bintang -bintang dimatanya  
" Hoey... apa yang kau pikirkan... ,jangan -jangan kau ingin menggunakan MS ini di duniamu... "  
" NEPU ?! Ke- kenapa kau bisa tahu ?! "  
" Selama petarungan tadi aku sudah melihat matamu memunculkan bintang -bintang yang seolah olah kau ingin menggunakannya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri... " kata Akai yang mengarah kearah yang menunjukan wajah sedikit marah dan sweetdrop  
" Eh... tapi itu... " kata Neptune yang kaget karena apa yang akan dia lakukan terharap GM Akai ketika Neptune memilikinya  
" Kau itu orangnya mudah ditebak... " tambah Akai yang memasang Poker Face

setelah semakin mendekati Home, dari jauh terlihat sebuah Ginn berwarna Hitam namun memiliki bentuk kepala yang berbeda dari Ginn yang dilihat Akira dan Nepgear di phase sebelumnya, dimana Kepala Ginn tersebut tidak memiliki tanduk dan digantikan dengan lubang untuk ' Mono eye Sensors ' , bagian Kaki yang memiliki booster tambahandan Ginn tersebut memegang 2 buah senapan lalu dibagian bahunya terdapat 2 buah Pisau dan dibagian belakangnya terdapat seperti sebuah backpack tambahan dan terakhir di bagian kanan dadanya terdapat lambang Ular dan bertuliskan ' Serpernt tail '. Ketika sudah lama melihat GM milik Akai dan Grun menjauh, Ginn tersebut terbang kearah yang berlawanan dengan cepat.

* * *

 _ **ASTRAY 02 : [ RED FRAME ]_**_

* * *

 _ **HOME / MS HANGAR**_

* * *

 _ **[ Noire POV ]**_

Aku dan Blanc yang mengenakan baju yang mereka sebut ' Space suit ', Sebenarnya seragam ini sedikit membuatku merasa aneh karena ukurannya yang membuat ku terlihat... Gemuk ?. aku melihat Blanc membaca buku yang bertuliskan ' Generation Era History '. Kelihatannya Blanc sedang tertarik dengan dunia ini. Maksudku semua peralatan disini sungguh canggih, Robot yang mereka sebut Mobile Suit, Kapal Perang, Space Colony, dan masih banyak lagi. Apa bisakah aku membuat teknologi seperti di dunia ini di Lastation. Ketika aku sedang membayangkan itu 2 Mobile Suit datang dari luar dan mereka meletakkan semacam rongsokan dari Mobile Suit musuh. Setelah itu mereka berjalan kesemacam tempat untuk menaruh Mobile Suit dan kokpit kedua -duanya terbuka dan yang kagetnya lagi Neptune keluar dari Kokpit itu bersama dengan Akai. Tentu aku langsung melompat kearah mereka.

" Neptune ?! dari mana saja kau ?! Histoire sangat mencemaskan mu ! " kataku yang sangat marah dan juga lega karena Neptune baik -baik saja, Uhmp... bukan berarti aku benar -benar mencemaskannya. " Aku baik -baik saja. Kau tahu Noire seharusnya kau melihat ku membuat semua musuh lari ketakutan~ " kata Neptune yang berpegangan pada bahuku dan kami berdua perlahan lahan turun ke lantai. Kemudian Akai melompat disebelah kami dan bilang " Kau hanya melihat saja tadi... " katanya sambil melompat kearah alat komunikasi. Aku melihat ke arah Neptune dan hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat reaksi Neptune yang hanya bilang " Hehehe... "

 _ **[ Blanc POV ]**_

Ketika aku selesai membaca buku tersebut aku berjalan kearah Noire dan Neptune yang baru saja mendarat dari atas. Aku melihat Noire memarahi Neptune , Jujur saja menurutku apa yang dilakukan Neptune sangat berbahaya. Aku melihat orang yang disebut ' Hakase ' memeriksa semua barang -barang yang bawa 2 Robot tadi. Dari bentuk barang -barang tersebut aku tahu bahwa itu adalah Bagian dari Mobile Suit pada saat perang pertama terjadi di dunia ini. Lalu salah satu kru kapal ini menutup pintu peluncur dan satu per satu mulai membuka Helmnya begitu juga dengan diriku. Kemudian aku berjalan ke salah satu Kru yang memberikanku buku yang baru saja aku baca. " Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan buku ini... " kataku sambil memberikan buku tersebut kembali ke salah satu Kru tersebut. " Ah tidak perlu terima kasih. Jadi kalian akan bergabung dengan kami atau kalian ingin hidup di Colony atau bumi ? ". Mendengar hal itu aku sedikit bingung untuk menjawab hal itu. Melihat sejarah buku tadi aku bisa bilang kedua belah pihak tidak bisa dibilang orang jahat mengingat S.R.F. dan E.F.A. bertarung demi tempat tinggal mereka. " Bolehkah kami mendapat waktu untuk berpikir... ? " kataku yang sedikit tersenyum mengingat orang -orang disini sangat baik dan tidak peduli asal mereka dari Bumi maupun Colony. Aku kemudian berjalan kearah Noire dan Neptune. " Kalian berdua, kita harus ke Histoire dan berbicara... " mereka kemudian melihatku.

 ** _[ 3rd person POV ]_**

Neptune ,Noire ,dan Blanc berjalan menuju Bridge dimana Histoire dan Kapten J berada. Ketika mereka sampai di Bridge Noire dan Blanc melepas space suit mereka kecuali Neptune karena Neptune tidak mengenakan apa -apa jika Pilot Suitnya dilepas.

" Ah ! Neptune kau sudah kembali ?! Kenapa kau selalu ceroboh ?! " kata Histoire yang marah mendengar laporan Akai yang baru saja masuk mengenai Neptune yang menyelinap masuk ke GM. " Hahaha~ maaf Histy, kau tahu kan kalau aku ingin sekali mengendarai Robot itu~ " kata Neptune yang mengelus -elus belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa. Kapten J maju kearah para CPU dan Planeptune Oracle. " Jadi Historie ? apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang ? " Histoire terbang kearah depan Kapten J. " Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa membuka gerbang menuju ke Gamindustri untuk saat ini mengingat aku juga butuh banyak kekuatan untuk membuat sebuah Gerbang. Jadi untuk sementara waktu ini kami meminta ijin untuk ikut anda. Bagaimana ? " kata Histoire dengan tersenyum. " Baiklah. Aku akan mendaftarkan kalian berempat menjadi anggota Junk Guild. ". Neptune berlari kearah Kapten J sambil mendorong Blanc dan Noire ke kanan dan kiri. " JADI ?! Aku akan jadi pilot robot juga kan ?! Ya kan ~ !? " kata Neptune yang senang mendengar hal itu. " Tentu saja tapi kalian juga harus menjalani latihan dan pembelajaran untuk menjadi anggota Junk Guild. " EH ?! Belajar ?! " kata Neptune yang syok mendengar kata Belajar mengingat Neptune sangat malas dan hanya bermain game saja ketika dia berada di Planeptune. " NEPU ?! KENAPA KAU BILANG ITU KEPADA MEREKA ?! " kata Neptune yang syok mendengar diriku/narator/author menjelaskan tadi.

* * *

 _ **Semenjak hari itu Neptune, Histoire, Noire ,dan Blanc menjadi anggota Junk Guild yang dalam tahap latihan. Hari demi hari berlalu mereka diajari soal aturan yang berlaku di dunia tersebut baik dari pihak S.R.F. maupun E.F.A. serta The Seekers. Blanc dan Noire sangat mudah memahami hal tersebut tetapi Neptune kesusahan mengelola informasi yang diberikan namun ketika dalam latihan simulasi mengendalikan Mobile Suit, Blanc dan Noire sedikit kesusahan ( Terutama Blanc yang hampir marah besar dan merusak GM milik Grun ). Namun Neptune bisa menguasai teknik dasar mengendalikan MS namun tidak dengan Teorinya seperti cara aman untuk melewati Atmosfir untuk menuju ke bulan, soal efek Minovsky Particle terhadap Radar MS dan lain -lain. Disisi lain Histoire mulai mengerti banyak soal Dunia Generation Era dan membantu Kapten J dengan segala pengetahuan yang dia ketahui ( begitupun membantu Hakase dalam membuat kembali mesin antar dimensi yang meskipun tetap berujung dengan- )**_

" BERHASIL ! ! " terdengar suara Hakase yang senang  
#BOOOM  
" Ternyata tidak... " terdengar juga suara Histoire yang sedikit kecewa

 _ **( yah... kalian pasti sudah tahu... ).  
**_ _ **1 Minggu berlalu dan saat itu lah hal yang tidak terduga**_

* * *

 _ **HOME / MS SIMULATION ROOM**_

* * *

 _ **[ Akai POV ]**_

Setelah latihan simulasi MS selesai Neptune, Noire dan Blanc keluar dari mesin simulasi. Aku melihat Neptune mengenakan Kaos polos berwarna Ungu dengan terdapat lambang Junk Guild di sisi bahu Kanannya dan sementara di sisi kiri bahunya terdapat Huruf N yang sama seperti di jaketnya ketika pertama kali datang kedunia ini, Oh ya ! Neptune masih mengenakan 2 D-Pad yang ia gunakan sebagai jepit rambutnya meskipun itu sedkit aneh..., sementara Noire mengenakan baju tanktop hitam dengan adanya Pita dibagian leher dan juga Rok berwarna hitam dengan garis biru dibagian bawahnya, dan juga Noire mengganti Pita yang ia kenakan untuk mengikat rambutnya Pigtailnya, Pita tersebut berwarna Biru Polos. Kemudian Blanc yang mengenakan Kaos Putih dengan terdapat lambang Junk Guild di bagian saku Kanan dan mengenakan Rok berwarna Putih, dan juga Blanc mengganti topinya dengan topi baret yang sering dikenakan oleh para pelaut _( Uhm, bukankah kalau begitu Blanc malah terlihat seperti anak sekolahan ? Maksudku Blanc pernah hampir membunuh Grun karena Grun pernah menyebut Blanc sebagai Anak Kecil. Bagaimana cara membunuhnya ? sangat simpel namun sadis kalau aku bilang. Blanc memaksa Grun mengenakan Pilot Suitnya dan membawa Grun kepintu darurat Home dan tentu mengingat ini di luar angkasa, kalau sampai Grun terlempar keluar bisa -bisa dia akan melayang disana dan akan mati kalau tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya... )._ Ketika mereka keluar aku melihat Blanc marah kepada Neptune. Hahaha~ aku tahu ini akan terjadi mengingat Neptune tidak sengaja menabrak Blanc yang hampir terlempar kearah Atmosfir bumi ketika simulasi...

 _ **[ Blanc POV ]**_

Setelah kami keluar dari Mesin Bodoh tersebut aku langsung berjalan kearah Neptune, Kenapa ?! Karena gara -gara dia aku hampir gagal dalam simulasi mengingat aku tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Untung saja Noire menolongku keluar dari daya tarik Gravitasi Bumi. " Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Bagaimana kalau tadi itu nyata dan aku mati terpanggang akibat Atmosfir Bumi ?! " kataku yang benar benar marah seakan -akan aku ingin berubah ke wujud HDD-kun untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku kearah Neptune tapi aku tahu kalau di dimensi/dunia ini aku tidak bisa Berubah, begitupun juga dengan Noire dan Neptune. " Hahaha~ Maaf Blanc, kau tahu kan aku tadi tidak sengaja menginjak Pedal Boost dan menabrakmu~ " kata Neptune seolah -olah dia tidak bersalah sama sekali. Tch ! padahal dari buku yang kubaca barusan bahwa hampir kebanyakan pilot MS mati akibat terpanggang di Atmosfir Bumi... , Kurasa benar kata Grun kalau _' Menjadi pilot Mobile Suit harus siap akan semua yang terjadi ! baik itu di bumi maupun di luar angkasa ! '_. Lalu aku sadar Akai melihat kami dari Jendela pembatas area alat Simulasi dengan ruang istrirahat Pilot di ruang simulasi. Dia membeli tanda kepada kami agar masuk kesana. " Neptune... Noire...lihat... " kataku yang membuat Noire dan Neptune melihat kearah Akai.

 _ **[ Neptune POV ]**_

Huft~ setelah dimarahi oleh Blanc rasanya aneh. Maksudku itu kan hanya Simulasi, aku melihat Noire hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kami. Lalu setelah Blanc memarahi ku Blanc melihat kearah Jendela dan kemudian dia bilang " Neptune... Noire...lihat... ". Aku dan Noire melihat kearah Jendela dan melihat Akai memberi isyarat namun dibelakang Akai ada 3 botol Minum Plastik dan juga ' PUDDING ~ ! ' ( ASTAGA ~ AKU SUDAH BENAR BENAR INGIN MEMAKAN PUDDING ITU ~ ! ) kataku dalam hati yang berjalan mendahului Blanc dan Noire dan sekaligus membuka Pintunya.

 _ **[ 3rd Person POV ]**_

Setelah para CPU masuk mereka beristirahat dan Neptune langsung menyantap Puddingnya secara langsung.  
" Aku lihat hasil simulasi kalian bertambah, sepertinya kalian semakin handal menggunakan Mobile Suit. " kata Akai yang memberitahu para CPU soal hasil simulasi mereka meskipun Neptune tidak mendengarkan sama sekali apa kata Akai. Akhirnya Blanc menyalakan TV yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan acara berita TV tersebut berlangsung tentang peresmian gedung baru didepan sebuah taman yang ada di koloni Angle 6.  
 _ **  
[ Neptune POV ]**_

" Eh... kelihatanya disana sangat tenang ya tidak ada monster ataupun kekhawatiran akan perang... " kataku melihat Televisi tersebut sambil memakan Pudding ku. Lalu Akai duduk disebelahku dan berkata " Memang, Angle 6 adalah satu -satunya Koloni yang dimiliki oleh The Seekers sehingga disana tidak mungkin ada anggota E.F.A. maupun S.R.F. yang akan menyerang. ". Aku kemudian kembali melihat ke TV dan tiba -tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing bagiku di antara kerumunan yang lewat dengan. Gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna Ungu yang panjang dan mengenakan baju yang mirip seperti baju sekolah . Benar ! tidak salah lagi ! itu Nepgear dan dengan spontan aku berkata keras "NEPU! ! Nep-jr ?! " yang membuat Noire dan Blanc melihat kearah ku dengan memasang wajah kaget begitu juga Akai sampai sampai dia berdiri. " Nepgear ? dimana ? " kata Noire yang bingung mendengarku berkata Nepgear. Aku menunjuk tanganku kearah TV dan berkata " I- ITU DISANA ! !DIA ADA DI KERUMUNAN ORANG DI TV ! ! " ketika aku berkata seperti itu dan semuanya menoleh kearah TV. Nepgear sudah tidak ada diantara kerumunan orang tersebut. " Neptune aku tahu kau ingin cepat kembali ke Gamindustri tapi tolong jangan berkhayal soal Nepgear, aku juga mengkhawatirkan Uni juga...! " kata Noire dengan nada Tsunderenya. " Ta-tapi aku yakin tadi itu Nep- " tiba tiba Blanc mengarahkan jarinya kemulutku dan berkata " Sudahlah Neptune, Nepgear dan lainnya masih berada di Gamindustri, yang terbawa ke dunia ini hanya kita ber-empat saja... ". Setelah itu aku duduk kembali, ' tapi aku yakin itu adalah Nep-jr, aku pasti tidak salah lihat dari cara berpakaiannya dan penampilannya... ' kataku dalam hati.

 _ **[ Blanc POV ]**_

setelah aku membuat Neptune diam karena aku sedang lelah aku berdiri dan membawa botol minumku dan berkata " Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dan mandi... ". Aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan kearah kamarku.

* * *

 _ **HOME / BLANC ROOM**_

* * *

setelah sesampai dikamarku aku menaruh botol minumku di meja dimana terdapat banyak buku serta Komputer namun kalau aku bilang tidak secanggih seperti milikku di Lowee. Aku kemudian berjalan ke Kamar Mandi dan memutar Kran Air Panas dan Dingin agar bisa berendam Air Panas mengingat aku sangat lelah sekali. menunggu Bak Rendam terisi penuh aku berjalan kembali ke mejaku dan membaca Novel yang ada di dunia ini yang aku pinjam dari salah satu Kru yang ternyata membawa banyak Buku. Tidak lama sampai 5 menit Bak Rendam sudah terisi aku berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dan melepas semua pakaianku dan aku masuk kedalam Bak itu. Selama aku berendam aku berpikir apakah Rom dan Ram baik -baik saja, semoga mereka tidak merusak apapun terutama buku Novel baru yang aku belum baca.

Semakin lama aku berendam semakin aku mengantuk... , Hangatnya air membuat lelahku menghilang tapi tanpa kusadari aku tertidur...

* * *

 _ **HOME / LOUNGE ROOM**_

* * *

 _ **[ 25 menit kemudian ] _**_

 _ **[ Grun POV ]**_

setelah aku melakukan perawatan harian pada GM-ku aku langsung duduk di sofa yang empuk, tentu banyak sekali anggota Junk Guild disini yang sedang asyik mengobrol, membeli minuman kaleng di mesin minuman maupun melihat TV. Aku langsung mengambil majalah yang ada di meja kaca didepanku. Namun...

#BOOM  
" HOEY ?! APA ITU ?! "

Suara ledakan terdengar dari TV dan aku lihat semua anggota Junk Guild berlarian kearah depan TV. Tentu aku juga berlari kearah TV mengingat suara tadi adalah suara ledakan.

" HOEY ! BESARKAN VOLUMENYA ! "  
" Ba -Baik ! ! "

Aku lihat salah satu Kru memegang remote TV dan menekan tombol ' + ' yang membuat volume TV semakin keras

[ " Permisa sekalian ! Saat ini telah terjadi penyerangan anggota S.R.F. di Koloni ini ! terlihat pasukan E.F.A. yang terdapat di Hangar Space Port lain ! #BOOM ! ! , DAN TERLIHAT JUGA MOBILE SUIT MILIK S.R.F. MEMASUKI AREA DALAM KOLONI ! ! " ]  
[ " HEY ! APA ITU ?! " ] kata salah satu kerumunan di TV yang menunjuk 3 buah Mobile Suit berwarna Abu -abu yang berdiri dari Truck Pengankut  
Secara langsung kami semua anggota Junk Guild kaget melihat ada 3 unit Mobile Suit yang belum pernah kami lihat.  
" Hey ? ! Bukannya itu ?! " kata orang disebelahku yang terlihat dari wajahnya seperti mengenal 3 MS tersebut. Ketika aku perhatikan baik -baik aku sadar akan 3 Mobile Suit itu. " Benar ! Gundam Type ! ! " Kata yang keras yang membuat anggota lain melihat kearahku dan kemudian mereka berbalik ke arah TV lagi dan salah satu dari mereka bilang " Kau benar... 3 unit itu Gundam type ! ". Aku langsung berlari keluar Lounge Room untuk memberitahu Akai dan lainnya dan juga Kapten J soal kejadian di Angle 6.

* * *

 _ **HOME /**_ _ **BLANC ROOM**_

* * *

Setelah aku memberitahu Akai dan lainnya aku berlari kearah kamar Blanc, sesampai didepan kamar Blanc aku memencet tombol Bel dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Akhirnya aku membuka Pintu kamar Blanc karena aku tahu kode kamar Blanc dan pintunya terbuka dan aku masuk kedalam kamar Blanc tapi tidak melihat siapa siapa dan aku kemudian melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya Blanc keluar dari Kamar Mandi hanya mengenakan Handuk SAJA !?. Aku melihat wajahnya memerah. " Kau... " , katannya dan aku sudah mulai mandi keringat karena kau tahu aku akan mati ( untuk kelima kalinya karena Blanc ). " Kau..., KENAPA KAU MASUK KE KAMAR ORANG SEMBARANGAN ?! "

* * *

 _ **HOME / BRIDGE**_

* * *

 _ **[ 3rd Person POV ]**_

" Koloni Angle 6 ? memang benar baru saja aku tahu kalau itu Koloni milik Kelompok Netral tapi kenapa bisa diserang ? " kata Histoire yang bingung akan situasi Koloni Angle 6. " Entah lah..., tapi yang pasti kita harus menjauhi daerah itu sebisa mungkin... " kata Kapten J yang mengetahui situasi akan semakin memburuk karena Home berada dekat dengan daerah Angle 6. " Tiba -tiba saja salah satu kru di Home berdiri dan berbalik kearah Kapten J " KAPTEN ! KOLONI ANGLE 6 SUDAH DINYATAKAN HANCUR ! ! ". " AP-APA ?! " teriak Kapten J yang tidak percaya akan kata salah satu Krunya. " Memunculkan gambaran kondisi Koloni di layar... " ,kemudian layar di Bridge menampilkan gambaran Koloni Angle 6 yang sudah hancur. " Ak-aku tidak percaya ini... " kata Histoire yang gambar tersebut ,Histoire hanya bisa merasakan bagaimana sebuah Koloni hancur akibat perang dan tentu Histoire berharap Gamindustri tidak akan mengalami hal seperti itu.

Kemudian selama mereka melihat gambar tersebut Hakase masuk kedalam Bridge. " Kapten ,aku memiliki satu permintaan... " kata Hakase sambil memasang wajah senang. " Apa itu ? ". " Aku ingin HOME segera meluncur ke Koloni Angle 6 dan melakukan misi penyelamatan... ". Mendengar hal itu Histoire dan Kapten J terkejut dan hanya bisa melihat satu sama lain, tentu sebagai Junk Guild Kapten J langsung memerintahkan Kapalnya menuju Koloni Angle 6. Setelah Kapten J menerima permintaan Hakase, Hakase berbalik dan dengan senyum dia berkata dalam hatinya _' dengan begini sesuai rencana... '_.

* * *

 _ **HOME-pun Meluncur kearah Koloni Angle 6 yang sudah hancur, selama perjalanan mereka melihat banyak puing -puing Koloni yang hancur. Sesampai disana mereka langsung mengerahkan semua tenaga mencari Escape Pod maupun Shuttle yang berisi orang -orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri.**_

* * *

 _ **COLONY ANGLE 6 / ? ? ?**_

* * *

 _ **[ Akai POV ]**_

Aku dan Neptune segera meluncur dari HOME dan aku melihat Neptune bisa menggunakan Ball tanpa ada masalah mengingat Ball merupakan Mobile Pod bukan Mobile Suit. Kami kemudian berkeliling sekitar puing -puing Koloni Angle 6, kemudian tangan Ball memegang pundak GM-ku dan Neptune membuka saluran Komunikasi. " Hey Akai sebenarnya kita disini mencari apa ? kok sepertinya aku hanya melihat puing -puing saja, membosankan... " kata Neptune yang mengenakan Pilot Suitnya, dan juga aku baru menyadari kalau di Helm Neptune terdapat lambang huruf N yang sama seperti di Jaketnya ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. " Yah kau tau sendiri kita disini mencari orang yang selamat, bukankah kau seharusnya tahu hal itu... ? " kataku sambil melihat kanan dan kiri mencari shuttle atau escape pod yang mengambang di lautan bintang ini. " Hahaha~ kau tahu kan aku tidak mudah memahami jadi aku tidur, bahkan Author saja tahu kalau aku ini tidak bisa mengerti kata yang rumit...~ " ketika Neptune berkata seperti itu aku menggerakan tangan GM ku seakan akan berusaha menahan Ball milik Neptune berjalan lebih jauh. " NEPU?! Kenapa kau memberhentikan ku seperti itu ?! bikin kaget saja ! " kata Neptune yang marah dan juga kaget karena aku secara mendadak memberhentikannya. " HEi lihat ! itu ! " kataku sambil menunjuk kearah salah satu puing -puing didepan kami yang ternyata terdapat 2 unit GM Quel ,1 unit Gelgoog , dan 1 unit Ginn yang sudah dimodifikasi penuh didekat puing -puing tersebut, tentu ini membuatku sedikit takut mengingat Neptune dan aku tidak membawa satu senjatapun dan dilihat kondisi 4 uni MS tersebut bisa dibilang mereka Pasukan Bayaran namun yang terlintas dipikiranku adalah _' apa yang mereka lakukan disini ? '_ mengawasi mereka tanpa ketahuan aku memberi isyarat ke Neptune menggunakan tangan MS yang berarti Mundur namun Neptune hanya menggaruk garuk Helmnya dan mulai berkeringat. Aku mengulangi isyarat tersebut dan kulihat Neptune mulai melihat kanan dan kiri dan juga mulai lebih banyak berkeringat. Akhirnya aku berkata " Astaga Neptune ~ ! Aku bilang kita mundur perlahan lahan ! ! " dengan nada yang sedikit marah dan juga Sweetdrop akhirnya membuat Neptune mengerti dan tanpa ia sadari Neptune terlalu dalam dan membuat Ball meluncur kebelakang terlalu cepat dan menabrak meteorit dibelakangnya dan membuat keempat MS yang kita awasi melihat kita dan 2 GM Quel dan 1 Gelgoog mengarah ke arah kami sementara Ginn hanya mengarah kearah Koloni.

 _ **[ Neptune POV ]**_

NEPU ! ! Apa yang kulakukan, sekarang 3 unit jahat itu mengarah kearah kami dan kami tidak melakukan apa -apa karena kami tidak membawa senjata untuk mempertahankan diri kami, dengan panik aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri namun GM milik Akai menarik Ball ku dan berusaha menghindari semua serangan mereka. " Hoey ! apa yang harus kita lakukan ?! " kataku dengan panik mengingat aku adalah tokoh utama cerita ini dan mana mungkin aku harus mati di cerita aneh ini ?!. " Kita bersembunyi disana ! " teriak Akai yang mulai kehabisan ide dan kulihat kami mengarah kearah sebuah Koloni dan sebelum sampai disana Akai mendekatkan Ball ku kearah Kokpitnya dan dia berkata " Cepat buka Kokpitmu ! masuk kedalam sini dan kita akan pakai Ball untuk menipu mereka ! " Aku kemudian melepas Sabuk pengaman di Kokpitku dan membuka kokpit Ballku dan melayang kearah Kokpit GM milik Akai. Akai melakukan sesuatu di dalam Kokpit dan ternyata setelah aku sampai di kokpit GM aku melihat Ball milikku berjalan dengan sendirinya dan mengarah kearah yang lain dan tentu ketiga MS tersebut mengikuti Ball yang telah terbang kearah lain tanpa ada siapapun disana.

 _ **[ 3rd Person POV ]**_

Seletah ketiga MS tersebut menjauhi Akai dan Neptune, Neptune memeluk Akai dan berkata " Sasuga Akai ! ! Mungkinkah kau Pangeran idamanku~ ? Apa jangan -jangan Author sengaja membuat seperti ini agar aku bisa berduaan sendiri dengan Akai~ ? " [ " Hoey..., merusak 4th wall lagi bisa -bisa akan terjadi yang buruk... " ( -_-" ) ] . Akai langsung mendorong Neptune jauh dan bilang " Hoey ! kita belum selamat sepenuhnya ! dan juga GM ku sudah dalam kondisi yang buruk ditambah lagi mereka menembak salah satu Fuel Tank ku..., kita harus segera mendekati tempat itu dan mencari sesuatu untuk menghubungi HOME. "

Ketika sampai disuatu puing -puing koloni yang besar terlihat seperti pabrik Akai dan Neptune meninggalkan GM milik Akai mengambang di Luar Angkasa mengingat GM milik Akai sudah tidak bisa lagi dipakai. " Terima kasih... Partner... kau sudah menolongku selama ini... " kata Akai sebelum masuk ke puing -puing tersebut menyusul Neptune. Tidak lama setelah Akai dan Neptune masuk, dari jauh terdapat Sword Strike dan Aegis yang mengarah kearah GM milik Akai.

* * *

 _ **ANGLE 6 RUINS / FACTORY**_

* * *

 _ **[ Akai POV ]**_

Kami yang baru saja sampai di sebuah pabrik langsung mencari alat komunikasi untuk menghubungi HOME , Neptune yang masuk lebih dalam lagi menemukan sesuatu dan aku bisa mendengar Neptune berteriak " HEY AKAI ! ! ! AKU MENEMUKAN SESUATU ! ! " . Seketika itu juga aku berjalan kearah Neptune dan tentu dia menemukan sebuah Pintu rahasia di dekat Rak -Rak Buku dimana hanya 1 Rak buku yang bukunya masih utuh sementara Rak buku lainnya kosong karena semua bukunya jatuh di lantai. " Apa kau yakin kita masuk ? " kataku sedikit takut kalau akan ada jebakan didalam sana. " Tenang saja ! kalau ada mosnter ataupun jebakan akan aku lawan semuanya ~ ! " kata Neptune dengan percaya diri dan tanpa kusadari Neptune memegang sebuah Katana dan aku hanya bisa berkata dalam hati _' Sejak kapan dia memegang senjata itu ?! _ '_. Tanpa jawaban dari ku Neptune langsung berlari masuk dan tentu dengan kaget aku mengejar Neptune dan tanpa Neptune sadari Pintu masuk ruang rahasia tersebut tertutup oleh Pintu Besi dan aku hanya bisa menghela Nafas dan aku mulai berjalan kearah Neptune berlari. setelah kami berjalan di Koridor yang panjang akhirnya kami sampai disebuah Ruangan besar yang sangat gelap sampai sampai aku hanya bisa melihat Mata Neptune dan begitu juga Neptune yang hanya bisa melihat mataku. " Eh... kenapa disini gelap sekali... " kata Neptune sambil merasa tidak nyaman , " Sial aku tidak membawa Senter juga... " kataku yang hanya bisa merabah sekeliling untuk menemukan lampu apapun itu... tanpa kusadari aku memegang sesuatu yang empuk dan terdengar suara " WHA ?! AP- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN AKAI ?! , Memang kita pacar yang sejati tapi kau tidak harus memegang ' Itu ' Bukan ?! " dan ternyata itu Neptune lebih tepatnya... AH !SUDALAH LUPAKAN ! !. Aku dan Neptune terus mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi pengerangan kami dan akhirnya Neptune berkata " Eh ? Tuas apa in ? " dan aku bisa mendengar Neptune menarik sebuah Tuas dan ruangan tersebut menjadi terang dan aku sudah bisa melihat Neptune. Aku melihat Neptune memberi pose ' V ' kepadaku dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan kemudian aku menoleh kearah kiri dan " AH ! IT -ITUKAN " aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak aku bayangkan sebuah Mobile suit berwarna Merah yang merupakan Inner Framenya dan memiliki V -vin berwarna Merah di kepala berwarna putih dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau dan juga bagian badannya berwarna Hitam dan beberapa bagian Inner Framenya ditutupi oleh armor berwarna Putih, dari bentuk Mobile Suit itu aku sudah mengetahui itu adalah ' Gundam Type '. Lalu Neptune berteriak " HEy Akai ! coba kau kesini ! " aku lalu berjalan kearah Neptune dan Neptune menunjukan layar Monitor alat untuk mencatat Maintenance sebuah Mobile Suit, dan di catatan tersebut nama Mobile Suit tersebut adalah _**Gundam Astray Red Frame**_ dengan nomor model _**MBF-P02**_. Neptune melihat Astray langsung menemukan 2 unit Astray lain yang berada disamping Red Frame namun sepertinya 2 unit Astray lainnya telah tidak ada karena aku melihat ada 2 unit MS Cage yang kosong dimana satu MS cage terbuka dan satunya lagi Dibuka secara paksa. Astray lainnya memiliki warna yang berbeda namun memiliki bentuk yang sama dimana 1 unit berwarna Hijau dan 1 unit berwarna Ungu Muda, dan ketika aku memeriksa data unit lain aku menemukan nama 2 unit yang masih ada disini, Unit berwarna Hijau adalah _**Gundam Astray Green Frame**_ dengan nomor model _**MBF-P04**_ dan satunya lagi adalah _**Gundam Astray Purple Frame**_ dengan nomor model _**MBF-P06**_ dan aku menemukan 2 data unit yang sudah tidak ada yaitu _**MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame**_ dan _**MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame**_. " Ale ? " kata Neptune yang berjalan kearahku, " Kenapa Neptune ? " tanyaku melihat Neptune merasa bingung. " Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau dilihat dari semua nomor mereka tidak ada yang memiliki nomor _**P05**_ ? " seketika itu juga aku memeriksa ulang dan memang tidak kutemukan nomor model yang menggunakan _**P05**_... _' apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ? '_ seketika itu juga Ruangan kami bergetar akibat ledakan dan Neptune jatuh dan mendarat kearahku seperti di Film -film Drama Cinta. " Wah sekarang kita lebih romantis ~ ! " kata Neptune yang merasa tidak bersalah jatuh kearah ku. " HOEY ! cepat minggir ! dilihat dari ledakannya kurasa mereka menemukan kita ! oh ya ! Neptune kita pakai unit yang ada disini untuk meloloskan diri !". " Eh ?! menggunakan MS ini ? ! " kata Neptune yang melihat kearah Green, Red ,dan Purple Frame. " Iya Benar ! kau ingin punya Mobile Suit pribadi kan ?! kalau begitu pakai salah satu dari 2 unit yang tersisa karena aku akan ambil yang Merah ! " teriak Akai yang berlari menuju Lift di MS Cage yang menuju kearah Kokpit. " BAIKLAH ! Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ungu karena warnanya sangat cocok untukku~ ! " teriak Neptune yang berlari kearah Lift juga. Sesampai di Kokpit aku masuk dan menutup pintu Kokpit dan aku menyalakan semua sistemnya lalu muncul tulisan dilayar Kokpit

* * *

 **MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM**

 **/Version NV8 - N099/**

 **G** eneral

 **U** nilateral

 **N** euro - Link

 **D** ispersive

 **A** utonomic

 **M** aneuver

 **G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

 **THE SEEKERS ' ORB UNION & GAMINDUSTRI '  
**

 **[ MBF-P02 ASTRAY RED FRAME ]**

* * *

" Sudah kuduga unit ini Gundam..., Yosh ! Red Frame ! kita akan keluar dari sini ! " kataku yang kemudian menggerakkan Red Frame keluar dari MS Cage dan mulai berjalan mengambil perlengkapan milik Red Frame yaitu Beam Riffle dan Perisai berwarna Hitam Merah dan kemudian aku melihat Purple Frame yang baru saja menutup kokpitnya

 _ **[ Neptune POV ]**_

setelah aku sampai di Kokpit Purple Frame aku menutup pintu Kokpit nya dan menyalakannya sesuai latihan yang diberikan kepada kami selama 1 minggu dan aku berhasil menyalakannya ! HORRAY ~ ! lalu muncul tulisan di layar Kokpitku yang bertuliskan-

* * *

 **MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM**

 **/Version NV8 - N099/**

 **G** eneral

 **U** nilateral

 **N** euro - Link

 **D** ispersive

 **A** utonomic

 **M** aneuver

 **G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

 **THE SEEKERS ' ORB UNION & GAMINDUSTRI '  
**

 **[ MBF-P06 ASTRAY PURPLE FRAME ]**

* * *

" NEPU ?! Gamindustri ?! jadi MS ini dibuat di Gamindustri ?! " kataku dengan kaget melihat terdapat tulisan Gamindustri di layar Gundamku. Yang kemudian aku mulai menjalankan Purple Frame kedepan dan mengambil perlengkapannya yaitu Beam Riffle dan sebuah Perisai berwarna Hitam Ungu.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE IN ASTRAY 03 _**_

* * *

 _ **Author : " Yo Author Kembali ! kali ini Chapter Spesial ASTRAY masih berlanjut jadi terus ikuti cerita- "  
**_ Neptune yang mengenakan baju pilotnya muncul didepan Author _ **  
**_ **Neptune** : " HORE ! AKHIRNYA AKU PUNYA JUGA GUNDAM ! ... tapi, kenapa bentuknya sederhana sekali... ?"  
 **Author : " Ya itulah Astrays~ kau pasti tahu kenapa bentuknya seperti itu~ "**  
 **Neptune** : " HUft, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi apa boleh buat~ setidaknya aku sudah dapat Gundam~."  
Noire dan Blanc datang kearha Author juga  
 **Noire :** " Kenapa Neptune bisa mendapat MS sebagus itu, kapan kita dapat juga ? "  
 **Blanc :** " Bukankah masih ada unit berwarna Hijau ... ? tapi kenapa harus berwarna Hijau, itu hanya mengingatkanku pada si Vert... "  
 _ **Author : " Hahaha~ sabar ya sebenarnya unit Hijau itu milik -**_ **"** **  
**Blanc menutup mulut Author dan mendekatinya dengan memasang wajah marah  
 _ **Blanc :**_ " sebaiknya kau jangan berkata -kata lagi kalau kau masih menyayangi nyawamu... "  
 _ **Author : " AAaahhhhh! ! aku tahu -aku tahu... "**_ **T-T** **  
** _ **Noire** : " SEMUANYA ~ Kami akan libu untuk minggu depan akan kembali ketika Minggu ke-4 ~ jadi selamat tinggal~ "  
_ _ **Blanc :**_ _" Padahal kita belum mendapat Mobile Suit satupun... "_

* * *

 _ **\- NEXT PHASE -  
**_

* * *

 _ **( PLAY BGM : GUNDAM SEED promise of Reunion )  
**_ _ **Nepgear**_ _: " Akhirnya Kami hampir mendekati planet Bumi, namun kami diserang oleh 3 unit Gundam yang dicuri ! tanpa kusadari Duel berada didepan Kokpitku dan mulai menusuk Kokpitku dengan Beam Sabernya... Onee-chan... maafkan aku... "_  
 ** _Akira_** _: " HENTIIIIKAAAANNNN ! ! ! "  
_ _ **Nepgear** : " Selanjutnya~, Di Gundam Neptunia ! **PHASE 07 : [ S.E.E.D. Factor ]**! ! , Tebaslah bintang -bintang di angkasa~ ! Strike ! ! "  
 **( PLAY BGM END )**_

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE :**_ Seperti dikatakan Noire kalau Minggu ketiga fan fict ini akan libur dulu karena ada urusan -_- . Tapi aku mau kasih tau sesuatu, sebenarnya aku ada proyek fanfict lain dan tetap bahasa indonesia yaitu GBF x Neptunia dimana Nepgear terbawa ke dunia Asli dimana Gunpla menjadi sebuah Tren yang booming. Ceritanya sih lebih kearah Nepgear dan karakter OC yang aku buat ( Kemungkinan aku kasih nama Akira juga -_- ).


	10. Nepgear's IWSP Striker Pack Report

_" Uhm ? sudah menyala ? ah ! baiklah ! Generation Era Tahun 005 Hari XX Bulan XX, Test Pilot : **Nepgear**. Laporan tentang pengembangan Striker Pack baru **P202QX** bernama **I** ntegrated **W** eapons **S** triker **P** ack disingkat **I.W.S.P.**_ "

Terlihat foto 2 Strike Gundam menggunakan Backpack mirip Aile Strike Gundam namun berwarna abu abu dengan memiliki 2 buah Meriam Panjang dan dibagian bawah Backpack terdapat 2 buah Pedang, selain itu Strike Gundam terlihat membawa Perisai yang berbeda dimana perisai tersebut memiliki Boomerang yang sama seperti yang dipakai di Sword Strikerpack dan terdapat Gattling Gun dibagian mulut Perisai. Foto Pertama adalah Strike Gundam I.W.S.P. yang menggunakan warna OS milik Akira sementara foto kedua adalah Strike Gundam I.W.S.P. menggunakan OS milik Nepgear

 _" Percobaan pertama dilakukan di sekitar Area Angle 6 dimana Strike Gundam dipasang **I.W.S.P.** Striker Pack dengan menggunakan OS milikku. Manuver melewati area Debris tidak ada masalah namun kami mendapat masalah yaitu dalam penggunaan Energi **I.W.S.P.** memakan banyak tenaga sehingga penggunaanya hanya dibatasi dalam 5 - 10 menit tergantung musuh menyerang terus hinggah Phase Shift Armor memakan banyak energi. Untuk persenjataan sendiri **I.W.S.P.** memiliki persenjataan non-Beam seperti 115mm Railgun, 9.1m Anti-ship Sword, Combined shield dimana shield memiliki 30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun x 1 ,dan "Midas Messer" beam boomerang x 1. Uni-chan pernah bilang kalau daya tembak **I.W.S.P.** sangat besar tapi akan kesusahan jika melawan unit ' G ' yang sama seperti Strike dan Aegis, dan Akhirnya sampai Percobaan ke 3 IWSP dibawa oleh Federasi untuk dikembangkan di **Morgenroete Inc** di Negara netral anggota The Seekers **Orb** , tempat dimana Strike Gundam dan 4 ' G ' lainnya dibuat. "_

* * *

 _ *** Suara Bell berbunyi ***_  
[ " Nepgear ? kau didalam ? aku masuk. " ]  
 _ *** Suara Pintu otomatis terbuka lalu suara langkah kaki masuk dan terdengar suara pintu tertutup kembali ***_

" Uni-chan ? kau sudah selesai melakukan perawatan rutin MS mu ? "  
 _ *** Suara alat perekam mati ***_  
" Tentu saja ! Onee-chan sudah melatihku untuk menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan jadi aku sudah terbiasa melakukan perawatan rutin senjata, Uhm ? Nepgear kau sedang apa ? "  
 _ *** Suara Tumpukan Buku yang ditaruh di lantai ***_  
" Eh ? Begini, kau tahu kan 2 hari yang lalu aku melakukan simulasi ? "  
" Ya aku tahu itu, _**I.W.S.P.**_ itu bukan ? "  
" Benar~ ! Tapi aku heran kenapa mereka tidak melakukan uji coba menggunakan Mobile Suit secara langsung... "  
" Kau harus tahu kalau masalah energi I.W.S.P. selesai jadi aku yakin mereka tidak berani membuat striker pack itu ! "  
" Tapi aku dengar Striker pack baru ini sedang dikembangkan oleh _ **Orb Morgenroete**_ "  
" Negara Netral yang termasuk The Seekers itu ? "  
" Uhm Benar ! pabrik yang juga membuat Strike dan lainnya "  
" Oh ya Nepgear-chan, kau tahu kan kalau nanti bakal ada 3 Striker Pack baru yang akan di-uji coba di Simulasi nanti ? "  
" Eh ? aku tidak tahu soal itu... "  
" Uhm ! sebentar ! dimana ya ! ah ini dia ! "  
 _ *** Suara Kertas yang diambil dari tumpukan buku *  
**_ " _**AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker pack**_ ? lalu _**P204QX Lightning Striker pack**_ ? "  
" Benar ! katanya aku akan jadi Test Pilot untuk Lightning Striker Pack sementara kau Gunbarrel Strikerpack ! "  
" EH ?! benarkah ?! la-lalu _**I.W.S.P.**_ nya ?! "  
" Akira-lah yang jadi test Pilot... "  
 _ *** DONG ***_  
" Eh..."  
" Kau tidak apa -apa ? "  
" La-lalu buat apa laporan ini kubuat ? "  
" Tentu saja diperiksa untuk melihat jika ada sesuatu yang kurang dari **_I.W.S.P._** pack..., Nepgear-chan laporanmu tidaklah sia -sia ! Justru itu akan membantu Akira nantinya ! "  
" Eh ?! Ap-Apa maksudmu Uni-chan ?! "  
" Hehehe~ aku sudah tahu kalau kau dan Akira semakin dekat ~ "  
" EEhhhhh... ! ! ! "  
" Oh ya ! sebaiknya kau segera kirim laporanmu ke Marie ! cepat ! "  
" Ah benar juga ! ! "  
 _ *** Suara Kaset yang diambil dari Komputer *  
**_ " Yosh ! ayo Nepgear-chan ! "  
" Uhm ! "  
 _ *** Suara pintu terbuka dan suara langkah kaki 2 orang berjalan keluar lalu suara pintu tertutup terdengar ***_


	11. PHASE 07 Part 1

**_CHARA LIST STATS :_**

* * *

 ** _Akira Piloting : GAT-X105 Strike Gundam ( Aile Striker, Sword Striker, Launcher Striker ) Skill : -  
_** ** _Nepgear Piloting : GAT-01A ' 105 Dagger ' unit 1 ( Aile Striker ,Sword Striker ), GAT-X105 Strike Gundam ( Aile Striker, Sword Striker ) Skill : CPU  
_** ** _Kaito Piloting : GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam Skill : -  
_** ** _Uni Piloting : GAT-01A ' 105 Dagger ' unit 2 ( Launcher Striker ) Skill : CPU  
_** ** _Ram Piloting : RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Ram unit Skill : CPU  
_** ** _Rom Piloting : RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Rom unit Skill CPU_**

* * *

 _ **Generation Era tahun 005...**_

 _ **Pihak Federasi mengeluarkan Proyek rahasia mereka bernama ' G ' yang dikembangkan di sebuah Koloni Netral milik pihak ketiga ' The Seekers ', Koloni Angle 6. Namun 3 Prototype berhasil dicuri oleh pihak Revolusi dan hanya tersisa 2 Prototype yang berhasil diamankan, Namun Koloni tempat ' G ' akan dipindahkan hancur akibat petarungan Kru White Base melawan 3 unit ' G ' yang dicuri. Saat ini White Base diperintahkan untuk pergi menuju markas Jaburo yang merupakan Markas pusat pihak Federasi yang berada di bumi...**_

 ** _White Base kini hampir mencapai area tempat dimana mereka akan memasuki Atmosfir Bumi dimana anggota batalyon yang lain sedang menunggu._**

* * *

 _ **GARBERA**_

* * *

" Menyerang mereka sebelum mereka mendapat bantuan ? " Emily yang melihat layar yang menunjukan rencana jalannya Operasi  
" Benar, kita akan melakukan penyerangan besar -besaran dan tentu tujuan kita adalah menenggelamkan ' _**Kapal Berkaki**_ ' itu.. " kata Pria Bertopeng yang menunjukkan foto White Base  
" Heh, Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan menghancurkan Robot Biru itu... " Kata Newton yang melihat data Strike Gundam ditabletnya  
" Kalau Begitu aku dan Emily akan mengurus yang Merah... " kata Harris yang memberikan Emily tabletnya yang menunjukan data Aegis dan Mode MA-nya  
 _( ' Ini akan jadi kesempatan bagus untuk menguji **Mirrage Colloid** Blitz..., Robot Merah itu... akan kuhancurkan... ' )_

* * *

 _ **( OPENING - T.M. Revolution - INVOKE )**_

( Terlihat Bumi dan Space Colony dengan berbagai bangkai MS dimana mana )  
( Pandangan berubah ke arah Aile Strike yang dimelindungi dari dari Misil dan kemudian keluar dari ledakan misil dan berpose seperti mau menembak di depan Bumi )  
 **sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au  
** ( Terlihat Akira dan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot sambil duduk direruntuhan bangunan ) **  
** **tagai no hane no itami  
** ( Padangan berubah ke Kaito dan Uni yang sedang duduk berlawanan )  
 **kanji te iru  
** ( Lalu berubah lagi menjadi Rom dan Ram yang sedang duduk di lapangan hijau yang luas dengan beberapa bangkai MS terlihat didepan Rom dan Ram )

 **samishisa ni yogore ta**  
( Kaito berpose " V " sambil memegang Helmnya di depan Aegis Gundam dan sosok banyangan MS )  
 **ude de daita  
** ( Uni yang memegang Helmnya berdiri dan tersenyum di depan Launcher Dagger dan sosok bayangan MS )  
 **sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara  
** ( Rom dan Ram melambaikan tangan didepan Gundam Mk-II Hitam dan Putih dengan 2 sosok bayangan 2 MS )

 **tsunagaru shunkan  
** ( Akira dan Nepgear saling melihat satu sama lain didepan Strike Gundam )  
 **mezame ru eien  
** ( Kaito dan Uni saling membantu memperbaiki Aegis )  
 **machi kogareru  
** ( Rom dan Ram yang tidur di Kokpit Mk- II )

( Sosok seseorang yang hanya terlihat muluntnya sedang tersenyum dengan sebuah MS yang matanya bersinar merah )

 **haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te  
** ( Akira dengan Nepgear mengenakan baju pilot berlari di hangar ke kokpit Aile Strike )

 **hitori de wa todo ka nai  
** ( Aile Strike Meluncur dari White Base disertai dengan Aegis Gundam,dan 2 buah Gundam Mk-II) **  
negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja  
** ( White Base menembakkan Mega Particle Cannon didepan untuk mengusir MS didepan)

 **karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu** **wo  
** ( Aegis Gundam bersama dengan Duel Gundam saling menembak satu sama lain, sementara Blitz Gundam dan Buster Gundam sedang menembaki 2 Gundam Mk-II dan pandangan berubah menuju arah bumi dimana Aile Strike sedang sibuk melawan Cgue dengan Beam Saber )

 **dare kara mamore ba ii  
** ( Gerbang Peluncur White Base Terbuka dan terlihat Akira memakai Pilot Suit duduk dan melihat sinar yang terlihat ketika pintu terbuka ) **  
kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga**  
( Aile Strike Gundam Meluncur keluar dari Hangar )  
 **soko ni aru nara  
** ( Sayap Aile Strike terbuka dan pergi menuju bumi hingga sinar matahari membuat layar menjadi putih )

* * *

 _**PHASE 07 pt 1 : [ S.E.E.D. Factor ] pt 1**_

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE /** **AKIRA & KAITO ROOM**_

* * *

 _ **[ Akira POV ]**_

Ini sudah 1 minggu semenjak aku dan Kaito terbawa ke dunia ini, yang tidak bisa benar benar aku lupakan adalah aku bertemu karakter ( 2D lebih tepatnya T-T ) dari game Neptunia yaitu Nepgear dan sekarang aku bersama Nepgear tersebut menjadi pilot dari GAT-X105 Strike Gundam dan terpaksa menjadi anggota Federasi atas permintaan kapten Marie yang kulihat dirinya bukanlah orang yang jahat dan suka dengan perang...,lalu tiba tiba saja aku mendengar suara bel dan tentu aku mulai menoleh kearah Pintu

" Siapa ? "  
[ " Akira aku masuk ya... " ]

Aku berdiri dan membuka pintu tersebut dan aku lihat Nepgear yang mengenakan baju piyama membawa gulingnya didepan kamarku, Tunggu ?! APA ?!  
" Ma-maaf... tapi bolehkah aku tidur disini ? Uni sekarang tugas C.I.C. di Bridge jadi aku tidak berani Tidur sendiri... " kata Nepgear yang wajahnya memerah ketika meminta ijin tidur dikamarku  
" Eh ?! ke- kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur ? " kataku yang ingin tahu kenapa Nepgear tidak bisa tidur sambil menutup kembali pintu  
" Uhm, berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan tertawa ketika aku memberitahu ini ... "  
" Baiklah aku berjanji tidak akan tertawa! " kataku sambil berlagak seperti menutup reslelting yang ada dimulutku  
" Kau benar benar janji ya ? "  
Aku mengayungkan kepalaku agar Nepgear mulai bercerita  
" Be-begini ,kau tahukan kalau tadi aku bermain Game PC dimana di sebuah Restoran dan restoran itu punya robot maskot yang siap membunuh kita ketika malam hari sudah tiba ? " ( Wait ?! 4th Wall Broken ?! sorry -_- , Tunggu dulu ?! tapi ini kan fan fiction O-O )  
" Uhm ! " Aku mengayungkan kembali kepalaku  
" Aku bermain game itu dan selalu mendapat Jump Scare dan ketika aku mencoba tidur aku selalu terbayang suara robot tersebut dan ketika aku mulai menutup mata aku selalu membuka mataku kembali dan aku benar benar tidak bisa tidur... " kata Nepgear yang memasang wajah sedih

...  
" Pft..."  
"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ~ ! " Aku tertawa seketika  
" HA ! Kau tertawa ! Akira-kun ! kau sudah berjanji tidak akan tertawa ! Huh... tahu begitu aku tidak akan menceritakannya ke Akira-kun... " kata Nepgear yang benar benar memerah dan bisa dilihat dia memasang muka Kecewa  
" Ma- Maaf... habis...pft... pftt..." kataku yang berusaha menahan tawaku dan mengambil Botol yang kutaruh di meja yang ada disebelahku  
" Baiklah ! sebagai hukuman sudah tertawa aku akan benar -benar tidur disini bersama Akira-kun ! ! " kata Nepgear yang melepas Gulingnya dan melipat tangannya didadanya  
" AP -APA ?! " kataku yang serontak tidak jadi minum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Nepgear, " Ge- Gear-chan ?! kau sudah gila ?! bagaimana kalau Kaito datang masuk ?! bisa -bisa akan timbul kekacauan- bukan ! tapi Perang Besar alam semesta ! ! " kataku yang melebih -lebihkan skenario terburuk yang akan terjadi ketika semua orang tahu kalau aku tidur bersama Nepgear  
" Hehe~ Tenang ! Kaito sekarang tugas di MS Hangar untuk membantu Uni mengeset OS 105 Dagger unit 2~ "  
" HEEEEE !? ?! "

Ah Celaka ! !Aku tidak mau ini berakhir seperti ini ! ! Maksudku ! aku tidak ingin Nepgear tidur di kamarku dan ...ahhhh apa yang harus kulakukan ?! T-T  
Kalau Uni mengetahui ini, bisa bisa aku akan dibunuh menggunakan Senapannya atau dia akan memaksa Kaito untuk menggunakan Aegis dan menembakku hidup -hidup dengan Scylla... Ugh...

" Huft... Baiklah aku mengalah... " setelah aku mengatakan itu, Nepgear langsung senang dan tidur di Kasurku dengan wajah yang senang  
" WAH ! ARIGATOU~ Akira-kun ! "

Setelah beberapa saat Nepgear tertidur pulas, dari wajahnya dia benar -benar tidur dengan nyaman, ' _aku sedikit bingung..., Kenapa Nepgear memanggilku ' Akira-kun ' padahal dari penampilan aku lebih tua sedikit dari pada Nepgear tapi kalau dipikir -pikir Nepgear lebih tua mengingat dia benar -benar abadi._ ' Ketika aku berhenti memikirkan hal tersebut aku ingin berdiri dan mengambil buku yang ingin kubaca tapi.

# TAP !  
" HEH ?! " kataku yang merasakan tangan Kananku dipengang yang tidak lain adalah Nepgear yang memegang tanganku sambil tertidur tapi ketika aku melihat wajahnya dia menjadi lebih senang dan senyumnya itu sangat imut.

Akhirnya aku tidak bisa pergi kemana mana karena Nepgear memegang tanganku dan aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Tanpa kusadari aku mulai mengantuk dan mataku mulai memaksa-ku untuk tidur dan akhirnya aku membaringkan badanku ke tembok dan aku mulai tertidur.

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / HANGAR  
**_

* * *

 _ **[ 3rd POV ]**_

sementara di Hangar Rom, dan Ram membantu semua orang yang ada di Hangar meskipun mereka sedikit melakukan kejahilan. Rom dan Ram yang membawa kotak berisi parts -parts Mobile Suit melihat kearah Aegis dan Strike hinggah Rom berkata...

" Nah Ram-chan, Aku bingung..., Strike dan Aegis selalu dipanggil ' _**Gundam**_ ' oleh Kaito-san dan Akira-san... . Tapi nama robot itu kan cuma Strike dan Aegis... . "  
" Benar juga..., huh ? "

Rom dan Ram melihat Max didepan yang sedang memeriksa Gundam Mk-II yang kini memiliki warna baru.

" Max-san ! " kata Ram yang melayang bersama Rom membawa kotak  
" Ah ! terima kasih sudah membantu ! " kata Max yang mengambil Kotak dari Rom dan Ram  
" Uhm, Max-san bolehkah kami bertanya sesuatu ? "  
" Boleh saja, silahkan bertanya... " kata Max yang memberikan Kotaknya ke mekanik lain  
" Kenapa Kaito-san dan Akira-san memanggil Aegis dan Strike ' Gundam ' ? apa karena penampilan robot mereka mirip dengan robot kami ? "  
" Uhm, ini hanya pendapatku. Tapi aku rasa Akira dan Kaito memanggil Strike dan Aegis Gundam karena OS mereka... " Kata Max yang melihat kearah Aegis dan Strike  
" OS... ? " kata Rom yang muncul banyak tanda ' ? ' Diatas kepala Rom dan Ram  
" TUNGGU DULU ! ! Bagaimana bisa karena OS atau apalah itu-, Akira-kun memanggil Strike ' Gundam ' ? " kata Ram yang masih bingung

Diwaktu yang bersamaan seorang mekanik menyalakan Aegis dan muncul tulisan di layar Aegis ketika menekan tombol di Kokpit Aegis.

* * *

 **MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM**

 **/Version NV8 - N099/**

 **G** eneral

 **U** nilateral

 **N** euro-link

 **D** ispersive

 **A** utonomic

 **M** aneuver

 **G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

 **EARTH FEDERATION ALLIANCE  
**

 **[ GAT - X303 AEGIS ]**

* * *

" Kalau tidak salah di layar OS mereka ketika dihidupkan sering muncul tulisan ' _**G** eneral **U** nilateral **N** euro-link **D** ispersive **A** utonomic **M** aneuver_ ' . "  
" ' _**G** eneral **U** nila-... '_ , Apa itu ?! susah sekali menyebutnya ! "  
" Kalau kita ambil huruf depan dari setiap kata -kata itu maka tercipta kata ' _**G.U.N.D.A.M.**_ ' . "  
" Begitu... "

Setelah pertanyaan Rom dan Ram terjawab Kaito keluar dari kokpit 105 milik Uni dan mengambil botol yang melayang di sekitar Kokpit 105

" Max, aku sudah memperbarui OSnya sesuai yang kau minta... "  
" Ah ! terima kasih aku akan memeriksanya sekarang ! "  
" Eh ! Max-san ! " kata Ram yang langsung memegang tangan Max dan menariknya kembali ke permukaan  
" Apa ? "  
" Bisakah kau dengarkan permintaan kami... ? " kata Rom yang mulai membisikan sesuatu ke Max  
" Huh ? "

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / NEPGEAR & UNI ROOM**_

* * *

 _ **[ Uni POV ]**_

Huft, untung saja tugasku sudah selesai. Aku bisa merasakan badanku ingin sekali istirahat dan semoga tidak ada musuh yang menyerang. Sesampai didepan kamarku dan Nepgear aku membuka pintu kamar kami dan aku kaget kalau Nepgear tidak ada didalam...

" Huft... kemana Nepgear pergi..."

...  
" Ugh... "

Lalu secara tiba -tiba terlintas sesuatu di pikiranku. Pikiran Negatif...  
" Ja-jangan dia ada di kamar Akira... Ah ! apa yang kupikirkan ! ! Ta-tapi kalau benar..."  
Akhirnya aku keluar dari kamarku dan tentu aku langsung melayang kearah kamar Akira

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / AKIRA & KAITO ROOM  
**_

* * *

" Ini dia kamar Akira..., tapi apa benar Nepgear ada disini... "

...  
Akhirnya keingin tahuanku membuatku memencet tombol disebelah kamar Akira  
" Akira ? Kau didalam ? "

* * *

 _ **[ Akira POV ]**_

Aku yang tertidur dengan nyenyak terbangun mendengar suara ,Lalu aku melihat kearah suara seperti Bel itu dan terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagiku

[ " Akira ? Kau didalam ? " ]

" AGH ! ! U-Uni ?! " kataku dengan kaget dimana wajahku langsung dipenuhi Sweetdrop yang mengalir dari atas kebawah, Akira melihat Nepgear yang sedang tidur nyenyak berusaha membangunkan Nepgear namun hal itu sia -sia  
( " Hoey ! Nepgear ! bangun kumohon bangun..., Ugh ... apa yang harus kulakukan ?! " ) kata Akira dengan pelan dan masih menggoyangkan Nepgear agar bangun  
Akhirnya Nepgear terbangun namun kulihat dia masih benar -benar mengantuk. " Kenapa Akira-... " kata Nepgear yang kata -katanya terpotong akibat aku menutup Mulut Nepgear dengan jari telunjuk  
( " Uni ada didepan Pintu ! ! " )  
( " HE ?! " )

[ " Nepgear !? Kau didalam juga !? Akira ! ! Buka pintunya ! ! " ]

( " Bagaimana ini ?! Sudah kuduga ini ide buruk... " ) kataku dengan pelan yang juga sudah mulai panik. Namun tiba -tiba saja pintu kamarku terbuka padahal aku belum membuka Pintunya dari dalam dan aku terkejut melihat Uni membawa sebuah Kartu yang ternyata Kartu itu Kunci untuk membuka semua kamar. Aku bisa melihat Uni memasang wajah terkejut dan melihat Nepgear memegang tanganku dan kami berada di 1 kamar

" TU-TUNGGU DULU ! ! AKU BISA JELASAKAN ! ! "  
" Ap- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KE NEPGEAR ?! DASAR _MESUM_ ! ! ! "  
 _ **# PLAK**_

* * *

 _ **TIME SKIP 10 Menit setelah Uni menampar Akira**_

* * *

" Ja -jadi Nepgear dikamarmu karena dia ketakutan... ? " kata Uni yang wajahnya memerah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Nepgear dan Aku  
" Itu benar...I - IDIDIH ! ! " kataku yang meresa sakit di pipiku ( terlihat bekas telapak tangan berwarna merah di pipiku ) yang diberi Es oleh Nepgear  
" UGh... " Uni hanya bisa merasa bersalah, terlihat dari wajahnya.  
" Ini semua salahku karena bermain game horror itu... " kata Nepgear yang mulai menangis  
" Ah tidak -tidak ini bukan salah mu kok ! " kata Uni yang berusaha menghibur temannya  
" Aku merasa tidak yakin dengan luka ini apa aku bisa memakai Helm sekarang... " kataku sambil menempelkan plastik yang penuh es ke pipiku  
" Di -diam ! ! " Uni mendorong tanganku yang menempelkan es ke pipiku dan membuatnya semakin sakit  
" AH ! ! ! Sakit ! SAKIT ! !SAKIT ! ! "

* * *

 _ **WHITE BASE / BRIDGE  
**_

* * *

 _ **[ 3rd POV ]**_

Tidak lama setelah itu salah satu kru di Bridge mendeteksi sesuatu mendekati White Base  
" KAPTEN ! ADA 3 MOBILE SUIT MENDEKATI KITA ! "  
" 3 Mobile suit ?! apa itu unit G ? "  
" Huh ?! "  
" Kenapa ? "  
" Ah ! ternyata hanya 2 ! ! "  
" Memeriksa code... ugh ?! _**G- GAT-X102 Duel**_ dan _**GAT-X103 Buster**_! "  
" Hanya dua ?! semuanya ! Kondisi perang level 1 ! ! "

tidak lama kemudian alarm mulai berbunyi di white base  
[ " SEMUA KRU ! KONDISI PERANG LEVEL 1 ! DI ULANGI ! KONDISI PERANG LEVEL 1 ! ! " ]

* * *

 _ **LUAR ANGKASA  
**_

* * *

Dari jauh terlihat Buster dan Duel mulai mendekati White Base, dimana Duel membawa 1 buah Senapan dan 1 buah Perisai mirip dengan perisai yang dipakai Aile Strike namun berwarna Biru, sementara Buster membawa 2 senapan di kedua tangannya dimana 1 senapan di tangan kiri Buster disebut High energy Rifle ( Beam Rifle ) dan 1 senapan di tangan kanan disebut Gun Launcher.

" _**Kapal Berkaki**_ ! Kali ini Pasti ! ! " teriak pilot Buster yang menggabungkan Energy Rifle dengan Gun Launcher dimana Energy Rifle berada didepan sementara Gun Launcher dibelakang membuat keduanya menjadi senapan yang sangat panjang yang disebut ' Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle ', setelah mengabungkan kedua senapan tersebut di kokpit Buster membidik senapannya kearah White Base dimana muncul tulisan ' LOCK '  
" RASAKAN ! ! "

Buster menembakan senapannya dan muncul Laser berwarna Kuning yang mengarah kearah White Base

* * *

" MENGHINDAR ! ! " teriak Marie yang membuat Ship Pilot berusaha menggerakan White Base agar tidak terkena serangan fatal  
" AKU COBA ! ! "

White Base mulai bergerak kearah Kiri dimana Laser dari senapan Buster hampir mengenai Engine White Base dibagian Kiri

" Luncurkan Strike, Dagger dan Aegis ! "

" HUh ?! aku menggunakan Aegis ?! " teriak Uni ke Kaito  
" Kau lebih ahli dalam senapan ! Aegis memiliki banyak persenjataan jarak jauh ketimbang Launcher Dagger yang hanya memiliki Agni yang bisa menembus PS Armor ! "  
" Apa boleh buat... " kata Uni yang masuk kedalam kokpit Aegis, Uni kemudian menekan tombol power Aegis dan seketika warna Aegis berubah menjadi warna Hitam dimana beberapa bagian berwarna putih

Akira yang masuk kedalam Strike dan menutup Kokpitnya langsung berjalan kearah Peluncur dimana Strike menggunakan Aile Striker sebagai perlengkapannya. Ketika bersiap untuk meluncur Akira melihat dari monitor Strike Dagger milik Nepgear dilengkapi Sword Striker Pack dan berjalan kearah peluncur menunggu Akira dan Uni untuk Meluncur.

" Uni, tolong urus Buster. Nepgear jaga white base, aku akan melawan Duel. ! "  
Pintu peluncurpun terbuka dan Strike disambut dengan sinar matahari yang sedikti tertutup oleh bumi, Mata Strike-pun bersinar dan 3 tulisan Abort di kotak merah berubah menjadi tulisan Launch di kotak hijau.

" AKIRA ! STRIKE ! MELUNCUR ! ! "

Aile Strike Gundam meluncur dari peluncur White Base dan Aile Strike membuka lebar Sayapnya dan warna Aile Strike yang semula Abu -abu berubah menjadi warna Putih Biru dan merah akibat efek Phase Shift Armor.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUE ON PART 2_**_

* * *

 _ **Author : yo Author disini ya maaf untuk cerita yang masih sedikit ini karena banyaknya pekerjaan -pekerjaan didunia nyata yang menunggu T-T . Tapi setidaknya aku usahakan agar Part 2 akan dipost secepatnya ;3 , Sekian note dari Author sekarang aku harus kembali ke SRW X Omega dulu  
Nepgear **_: _" Author-san ternyata semalas One-chan..._ "  
 _ **Author : Ssstttttt ! ! !**_


	12. PHASE 07 Part 2

_**Sementara itu di Gamindustri...**_ , berada sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya terdapat 1 pencahayaan saja dan diruangan tersebut terdapat 2 orang yaitu Rei dan Abnes ( Rei adalah Gadis berpakaian seperti orang kantor dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna Biru, sementara Abnes adalah gadis kecil berambut panjang berwarna coklat seperti pasir dan mengenakan gaun Lolita berwarna Pink ) dan Warechu makhluk berbentuk tikus berwarna abu abu dengan lambang hati retak menjadi 2 dimana hati itu sebagian berwarna kuning ( bagian kanan ) dan sebagian berwarna merah ( bagian kiri ) dan memiliki sayap berwarna Merah tua. ( mereka bertiga adalah anggota seven sages dari Ultradimension )

 _ **[ 3rd POV ]**_

Pirachu : " Lama sekali-chu... "  
Rei : " Ta-tapi dia bilang disini kita akan bertemu... "  
Abnes -pun berdiri dari kursi sofanya  
Abnes : " Huft ! sampai kapan kita harus menunggu ! ! kita datang jauh -jauh dari Ultradimension dan orang itu tidak datang sama sekali ! "

lalu kedua pintu besi diruangan tersebut terbuka dan terlihat Vert, Compa dan IF bersama Kei Oracle dari Lastation, Mina Oracle dan Chika Oracle dari Leanbox dari pintu sebelah kiri. Sementara dari pintu disebelah kanan terlihat Anonydeath ( Robot ( ? ) berwarna pink dengan beberapa bagian bercahaya berwarna hijau ) dan orang yang terlihat menutup matanya terus sambil membawa tongkat

Vert : " Rei Ryghts ! ? " kata Vert yang langsung melihat Rei Ryghts  
Rei : " E-Eh ? kau siapa ? " kata Rei yang tidak mengetahui para Oracle  
IF : " Rei Ryghts dari dimensi lain ? " kata IF yang langsung menyadari Rei yang mereka temui sekarang bukanlah Rei yang mereka tahu

Orang yang terus menutup matanya itu akhirnya duduk di kursi

? ? ? : " bisakah kita mulai ? "  
semua orang melihat kearah orang yang terus menutup matanya dan Anonydeath yang menyiapkan proyektor, satu persatu orang yang datang duduk  
? ? ? : " Sebelumnya maaf aku telah mengirim surat kepada kalian tanpa menulis namaku, perkenalkan namaku Alex. Aku bukan berasal dari dunia kalian... "  
Kei : " Jadi anda berasal dari dunia lain ? anda bilang disurat kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan para CPU ? "  
Vert hanya bisa diam melihat Alex mengingat dirinya satu -satunya CPU yang tersisa di Gamindustri sementara para CPU dan CPU candidate lainnya menghilang  
Alex : " Benar. Para CPU dan CPU Candidate lainnya berada di duniaku... "  
Vert : " Lalu kenapa anda mengumpulkan kami semua disini ? "  
Alex menghela nafas sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya  
Alex : " Sebenarnya, dunia kalian dan dunia ku berasal akan menjadi satu... "  
Semua orang di ruangan hanya bisa kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Alex  
Rei : " Me-menjadi satu ?! ba-bagaimana itu bisa terjadi ?! "  
Anonydeath yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan proyektor langsung memotong pembicaraan  
Anonydeath : " Jawabannya sangat sederhana Rei-chan... "  
Rei : " Eh ? ap- apa maksudmu ? "  
Anonydeath : " Apa ada yang ingat bagaimana Ultradimension dan Hyperdimension bisa terhubung sampai sekarang ? "  
Vert : " Tentu aku tahu itu... "  
Anonydeath : " Awalnya aku kira hal itu hanya mempengaruhi dimensi kita saja, namun~ ternyata dunia yang disebut Generation Era juga terkena dan akibatnya dunia kita dalam beberapa hari akan benar benar berada di dunia Generation Era~ "  
Warechu : " Hal seperti itu apa mungkin bisa-chu ?! "  
IF : " Tunggu sebentar ! apa kami benar benar bisa mempercayaimu ?! "  
Alex memberikan tanda ke Anonydeath, seketika itu juga Anonydeath menyalakan proyektor dimana proyektor itu menampilkan gambar yang membuat para Oracle kaget. Di gambar tersebut terlihat Uni, Rom, Ram dan Kaito berada dimobil ketika koloni Angle 6, sementara di foto lainnya terlihat Akira dan Nepgear sedang berusaha memasuki Kokpit Strike dan terakhir terlihat foto Neptune, Blanc, dan Noire yang sedang mengobrol dengan asyiknya bersama anggota Junk Guild lainnya, para Oracle hanya bisa diam saja  
Alex : " Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berada disana, namun itu bukan masalah utama yang aku sebutkan di surat... "  
Gambar di proyektor berganti menjadi 3 foto dimana masing -masing foto menampilkan kepala robot yang berbeda dari sisi berbeda. Foto pertama menampilkan kepala robot yang memiliki bentuk kepala dan V vin yang sama dengan Aegis sementara foto kedua menampilan robot dengan bentuk kepala yang juga mirip Aegis, sementara foto terakhir menampilkan robot yang memiliki bentuk kepala mirip Strike Gundam dengan didahinya tertuliskan ' X-10A DIECI '.

* * *

 _ **PHASE 07 pt 2 : [ S.E.E.D. Factor ] pt 2**_

* * *

Pintu peluncurpun terbuka dan Strike disambut dengan sinar matahari yang sedikti tertutup oleh bumi, Mata Strike-pun bersinar dan 3 tulisan Abort di kotak merah berubah menjadi tulisan Launch di kotak hijau.

" AKIRA ! STRIKE ! MELUNCUR ! ! "

Aile Strike Gundam meluncur dari peluncur White Base dan Aile Strike membuka lebar Sayapnya dan warna Aile Strike yang semula Abu -abu berubah menjadi warna Putih Biru dan merah akibat efek Phase Shift Armor.

dari kejauhan Blitz yang menjadi tidak tampak akibat efek Mirrage Colloid melihat Strike dan Aegis meluncur kearah Buster dan Duel sementara Dagger milik Nepgear berjaga disekitar White Base

" Tch ini akan semakin susah saja... " kata pilot Blitz yang mendekati White Base secara perlahan -lahan dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang White Base

Dagger yang sudah bersiap -siap akan serangan musuh memeperhatikan segala arah agar White Base tidak diserang

( " Tenanglah, tenangkan dirimu Nepgear... " ) pikir Nepgear sambil menenangkan jangtunnya yang berdetak secara cepat

* * *

 _ **( PLAY Music : SEED Aseri )**_

" Keras kepala ! Jadi kau juga seorang penembak jitu, HAH ?! " kata pilot Buster yang menembaki Aegis  
" Mundurlah ! kenapa kalian saling bertarung ?! bukankah kalian semua sama -sama manusia ! " teriak Uni yang juga membalas tembakan Buster  
" Bi -bicara apa kau ?! didalam dunia Game tidak akan ada yang mati ! Ingat itu ! ! kau NPC sebaiknya diam saja ! " jawab Pilot Buster yang menembakan misil kearah Aegis  
" N -NPC katamu ?! ini semua nyata ! " balas Uni dengan nada sedikit Tsundere sambil menembak jatuh misil -misil yang diluncurkan Buster

" STRIKE ! hari ini kau akan jatuh ! ! " Teriak Pilot Duel yang menyerang Strike dengan Beam Sabernya  
" Duel ?! ke -kenapa dia selalu ingin menjatuhkan ku ?! " kata Akira yang merasa bingung akan Duel yang selalu menyerang Strike

Uni : " Akira apa kau tidak merasa aneh, bukankah unit yang dicuri ada 3 buah ?! "  
Akira : " Benar juga..., Gear ! kau dengar ? Gear ! ! "  
Rom : " A -Akira san ! ini gawat ! Nepgear ! ! "  
Akira : " Nepgear ? ! "

Seketika itu Akira melihat dari monitor Strike bahwa terdapat sebuah ledakan didekat White Base

" Agh ! White Base ! ! " kata Akira yang membuka matanya lebar -lebar melihat musuh berhasil mendekati White Base

* * *

Kembali ke Nepgear dimana Anti Ship Sword Dagger patah akibat terpotong oleh Beam Saber milik Blitz yang menon -aktifkan Mirage Colloidnya dan mulai menyerang Dagger yang hanya bisa bertahan dengan Beam Saber

" Kyyyyaaaaa ! ! " Teriak Nepgear yang terlempar akibat Daggernya ditendang oleh Blitz  
" Dengan begini ! aku bisa menyerang White Base tanpa masalah ! " kata pilot Blitz yang mengarahkan Beam Riflenya kearah White Base  
secara tiba -tiba Dagger milik Nepgear menarik kaki Blitz kearahnya  
" Tidak akan kubiarkan ! aku akan melindungi semuanya ! "

* * *

Di saat yang sama Akira berusaha kembali ke White Base namun usahanya digagalkan oleh Duel yang memperlambat jalan Akira

" KEMBALI KEMARI ! STRIKE ! ! " Teriak pilot Duel yang menembaki Beam Riflenya ke Strike  
" Kalau begini terus..., Kalau begini terus ! ! "

Mata Akira mulai tertutupi oleh rambutnya dan Akira mulai mengingat semua kenangannya dimana dia kehilangan orang tuanya, mengenal Nepgear dari Neptunia Mk-II dan mulai menyukai Nepgear, bertemu dengan Nepgear dan bersama -sama mempiloti Strike sampai ketika dia menemani Nepgear agar bisa tertidur. Setelah semua ingatan Akira terlewat dipikiran Akira, Akira mulai menundukan kepalanya lebih lagi

* terdapat biji yang memantul dari dan kemudian meledak menjadi partikel -partikel

Akira mengankat kepalanya dimana Pupilnya menyusut dan Irisnya membesar

" Tidak akan kubiarkan... kalian membunuh Nepgear dan semuanya ! ! " kata Akira yang menunjukan wajah tanpa ragu, Akira telah berada dalam S.E.E.D. Mode

Disaat yang bersamaan Duel mendekat Strike dengan Beam Sabernya

" KESEMPATAN ! " teriak pilot Duel

Strike melihat kearah Duel dan mengambil Beam Sabernya dimana Beam Saber milik Duel ditangkis dengan Anti Beam Shield milik Strike sementara Strike mengenai bagian perut kiri Duel hinggah membuat lubang akibat panasnya Beam Saber

" Ap- APA ?! " kata pilot Duel yang berusaha menendang Strike namun Akira yang mengetahui gerakan -gerakan Duel menghindarinya dengan cara menendang Duel kedepan terlebih dahulu dan mundur kebelakang kearah White Base menggunakan dorongan dari tendangannya

" TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN ! STRIKE ! ! "

Duel menembakkan Beam Rifle namun Strike berhasil menghindarinya tanpa menggunakan Shield sekalipun

" Ap -APA YANG ?! TADI STRIKE TIDAK SECEPAT INI ?! " kata Pilot Duel yang tidak percaya bahwa Strike menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya

* * *

Kembali ke Nepgear dimana Nepgear benar -benar tidak bisa melawan karena Dagger tidaklah kuat melawan Blitz

" Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu ! ! " teriak pilot Blitz yang mengarahkan  
( " O...One-chan, maafkan aku... " ) kata Nepgear dalam hatinya yang menutup matanya akan takut rasa sakit yang akan dia rasakan

Disaat Beam Saber Blitz mulai menebas Dagger, Strike dengan kecepatan penuh datang kearah Blitz

Akira (S.E.E.D. Mode ) : " HEEEEENTIIIIIIKAAAAAAN ! ! ! "  
Emily : " HAH ?! "

Dengan cepat Blitz menghindari serangan Strike dan meninggalkan Dagger namun Strike sudah berada didepan Blitz berkat kecepatan dari Aile Striker dan menendang Blitz dengan Lututnya.

Emily : " APA YANG - ?! "  
Akira ( S.E.E.D. Mode ) : " ... "

Strike langsung menembakkan Beam Rifle kearah Blitz hinggah Tangan Kiri dan Kaki kanan Blitz terkena serangan Beam yang benar -benar akurat. Semua orang yang melihat Akira hanya bisa membuka mulut mereka dan hampir tidak bisa berkata apa -apa

Nepgear : " Akira-kun ..., apa yang... "  
Rom : " ...Akira-san..."  
Ram : " He- hebat..."  
Kaito : " Akira...kau... "

Duel yang masih mengejar Strike langsung mengambil Beam Sabernya dan terbang kearah Strike

Newton : " RASAKAN INI ! "  
Akira ( S.E.E.D Mode ) : " ... ! ! ! "

Akira yang melihat Duel mendekatinya langsung membuang Perisai dan Beam Rifle dan mengambil Armor Schneider dan menusukannya ke Duel, lebih tepatnya ditusukan kebagian perut Duel yang terdapat celah terbuka akibat Beam Saber Strike sebelumnya hinggah PS Armor tidak mempan. Pilot Duel yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa melihat Kokpitnya mengeluarkan Listrik dan secara tiba -tiba terdapat ledakan kecil yang membuat serpihan bagian kokpit mengenai helm dan melukai wajahnya dan disekitarnya terdapat darah mengambang akibat lukanya.

Newton : " AAAARRRRGHHH ! ! "  
Emily : " NEWTON ! HEI NEWTON KAU TIDAK APA - APA ?! HARRIS ! ! "

Buster yang sibuk melawan Uni langsung melihat kearah Emily yang berteriak memanggilnya

Harris : " Emily ! apa yang terjadi ke Newton ?! hei Newton jawab ! HEI ! "  
Emily : " NEWTON ! ! "  
Newton : " Sakit... SAkit... SAKIT... SAKIT ! ! ! ! SAAAAKIIIIT "

Uni yang masih menembaki Buster tidak berhenti agar bisa menembak jatuh Buster Juga

Uni : " Tidak akan kubiarkan ! ! "  
Harris : " Tch ! Menggangu saja ! ! "

Buster kembali menggabungkan kedua senapannya dan tembakan Buster yang menyebar membuat Uni tidak bisa maju sedikitpun, Blitz yang membawa Duel langsung mendorongnya kearah mereka datang sementara Buster masih menembakkan Gun Launchernya sambil mundur agar tidak ada yang bisa mengejar mereka.

" Me -mereka mundur..., uh... Nepgear ! ! " kata Uni yang mengubah Aegis menjadi MA mode dan terbang kearah White Base

Strike yang mendarat disebelah Dagger milik Nepgear langsung mematikan Phase Shiftnya, Nepgear berusaha memanggil Akira namun hanya bisa mendengar suara nafas Akira

Nepgear : " Akira-kun ! Akira-kun ! ! kau tidak apa -apa ?! "  
Akira : " Hah...hah...hah..., Gear-chan... "

Akira mengangkat kepalanya dan mata Akira terlihat normal kembali. Aegis yang baru sampai ke White Base melihat Strike dan Dagger mulai memasuki Hangar.

Uni : " Ap- apa yang terjadi ? "  
Ram : " Akira, dia seakan -akan menjadi lebih kuat ketika dia berteriak ' HENTIKAN ', Itu hebat sekali ! "  
Rom : " Uhm -uhm ! " * menganggukkan kepalanya

Kokpit Strike Terbuka dan Uni bisa melihat Akira keluar dari monitor Aegis

 _ **[ Nepgear POV ]  
**_

Setelah melihat Akira keluar dari Kokpit Strike, aku langsung keluar juga dari Kokpit Dagger. Aku bisa melihat Akira tampak sangat lelah...

" Akira ! "  
Akira : " Nepgear ? "  
" Kau tidak apa -apa ? "  
Akira : " Ah aku tidak apa -apa, hanya sedikit lelah saja... "  
" Tapi kau tampak benar -benar pucat... "  
Akira : " Aku bilang aku tidak apa -apa... , tolong aku butuh waktu sendiri sebentar... "

Setelah Akira berjalan kearah pintu aku tidak bisa berkata apa -apa lagi, sepertinya Akira memang membutuhkan waktu sendiri...


End file.
